


I Won't Give Up On You

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha! Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, But doesn't follow the plot at all of that movie, Consensual Underage Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Everything will be okay lol, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I mean sort of underage, Inspired by Juno, Loki is 16 in this story, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega! Loki, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, True love persists, Unplanned Pregnancy, Usual high school shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: Loki's the super smart 16-year-old valedictorian of his senior class. Thor's the always present popular captain of the football team. Against all odds, the two manage to ignore everybody and remain best friends.Until Thor Confesses his feelings for him.And two lines on a pregnancy test changed everything.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hailtome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailtome/gifts), [Hailtome60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailtome60/gifts).



> Hello!!!!!!!!
> 
> This is a gift for the lovely Hailtome/Hailtome60, who is a long time follower of my story "In Time" and shared their lovely fanart with me. I really wanted to try writing a story like what their fanart suggested, so this is my take on it.
> 
> Like I said in the comments, this story is loosely inspired by Juno the movie, and originally I wanted to follow the plot of the movie exactly, but then... I realized I really wanted to try writing a really cute, self-indulgent story, so... it evolved into this.
> 
> A few things about this universe:
> 
> ->Heats only last 24 hours, and come every month  
> -> There is teenage pregnancy and sex in here, as well as talks of abortion, so if those make you uncomfortable, you probably shouldn't read this.  
> ->I'm REAAAAAAAAALLY not used to writing teenaged characters, so I tried my best to keep the essence of Thor and Loki alive, in teenaged form lol.

Loki’s phone ringing was the first thing that woke him up.

 

He hadn’t slept too well last night -the anticipation over beginning senior year was _killing_ him- and had finally managed to drift off to sleep around 5am.

 

He told himself that if he ignored the call, the person on the other end would take the hint and leave him alone, and he’d be able to sleep until 8.

 

5 minutes and 3 phone calls later, Loki realized that he was going to have to wake up whether he wanted to or not, and he reached over to his nightstand, blindly feeling around for his phone.

 

He swiped up and groaned, lifting the phone to his ear. “What?”

 

He heard soft laughter from the other end. “Why do you sound like I just ruined your morning?”

 

Loki groaned again, rolling over onto his back and trying to force himself to stay away. “Because you did.”

 

Loki heard a car door close, and an engine startup. “Are you ready for school?”

 

Loki pulled his phone away from his face and cracked open a tired eye to check the time. “It’s only 7:35, you asshole.”

 

His best friend laughed again, the sweet melody of it making Loki’s heart race. “Think you can be ready in 15?”

 

Loki took in a deep breath and sighed, begrudgingly sitting up. “No.”

 

“Well be ready. I’ll be there before 8.”

 

Loki made a sound of discontent. “School doesn’t start till 9, Thor.”

 

He could imagine that Thor had a soft smile on his face now. He always did when Loki said something he found amusing. “I want to take us out for breakfast.”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean “why”? It’s free breakfast.”

 

Thor knew he had Loki here. The omega was one to never pass up on a free meal.

 

“...I’ll be ready when you get here.”

 

Thor laughed at this, saying goodbye.

 

Once he had ended his conversation with Thor, Loki got up and walked to his bathroom, hoping a nice shower would wake him up.

 

He managed to make himself look presentable after leaving the shower and getting dressed -he had spent _hours_ picking out outfits for the first week of senior year last night- and grabbed his bookbag, heading downstairs. His parents were already awake, surprised to see him up so early.

 

“Loki! What a pleasure it is to see you up so early!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at his father Farbauti and grabbed his glass of orange juice out of his hands. “Thor’s taking me out for breakfast.”

 

He placed his father’s glass back on the table after he had drained it and walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to grab his lunch that he’d prepared the night before. “I’ll be home late tonight.”

 

His mother Laufey turned off the stove and kissed his cheek, running a hand through his son’s hair. “Be home by 8. We’d like to have dinner with you.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes again, pretending to be annoyed by the request. “I make no promises.”

 

Laufey kissed Loki’s forehead next, staring at him with proud tears in his eyes. “Today’s the first day of your last year in school.”

 

“I’m aware of this, Mother.”

 

Laufey wiped at his tears, pulling Loki into a tight embrace. “We’re so proud of you, Loki. We really are.”

 

Loki hugged him back, looking at his phone to see a text from Thor saying that he was here. “Thor’s here.”

 

His mother let him go and kissed him once more, smiling proudly. “Have a great day, sweetheart!”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to head out of the kitchen and to the front door.

 

“And be home by 8, young man!” called his father, turning the page in his newspaper.

 

“I will!”

 

Loki closed the door before his parents could shout more requests of him, and walked to Thor’s car, getting into the passenger seat. “Hey.”

 

Thor looked over at him and smiled gently. “Hey.”

 

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to get out here. My parents were reminiscing.”

 

Thor put his car into reverse and backed out of Loki’s driveway. “About what?”

 

“About it being my last year in school.”

 

Thor pulled out onto the street and exited the neighborhood, heading to him and Loki’s favorite diner near the school. “You got an early acceptance into Jotunheim, didn’t you?”

 

Loki nodded, pulling his phone out to scroll through social media. “Yeah. I’ll be leaving for college a week after we graduate.”

 

Thor playfully pushed at Loki’s thigh, smirking at him. “Don’t become a stranger when you leave.”

 

“Our relationship won’t change just because I’m going to a different university that you, Thor.”

 

Loki was too busy looking at his phone to notice the sad smile on Thor’s face. “I hope not.”

 

They arrived at the diner a few minutes later and parked, getting out of the car and walking inside. Loki pulled out his phone and scrolled through social media,  letting Thor speak to the waitress for them.

 

The alpha was always so charming, and was much better at interacting with people than Loki.

 

The waitress led them to a booth and handed them menus, taking their orders for drinks and leaving to go get them.

 

Loki put away his phone and sighed, absentmindedly pushing a section of hair behind his ear, not noticing the way Thor was staring at him.

 

He had decided to let his hair start growing out over the summer for some reason -he had a nagging suspicion it was because Thor had run his fingers through it on his birthday and told him he should let it grow out some- and didn’t mind how it made him look. It was shoulder length now, and he could even tie it up in a short ponytail, so he decided he would grow it out until he got tired of the length and wanted to have short hair again.

 

“I wish the year was over already. I’m _so_ ready to get out of this town.”

 

Thor laughed softly, holding Loki’s gaze for a moment. “Ready to leave me?”

 

The teen snorted, rolling his eyes. “Of course; that’s why I agreed to this breakfast. I _never_ want to see you again!”

 

They laughed together and looked up as the waiter returned with their drinks and food. They thanked her and began to eat, and Thor noticed the way Loki was tearing into his food, surprised that the omega was so hungry.

 

“Did… you not eat dinner last night?”

 

Loki looked up at him. “Why do you ask?”

 

“It’s just… you seem exceptionally ravenous today.”

 

Loki slowed down, frowning slightly. “Do I?”

 

Thor nodded, beginning to eat again. “I don’t really care, I was just curious.”

 

Loki frowned, his mind going down the list of reasons as to why he was probably hungry. “It’s probably because my first heat starts in two weeks.”

 

Thor choked on his drink, not expecting Loki to speak about something as intimate as a heat so openly. “What?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, resuming his meal. “What, does talking about heat cycles make a big, strong alpha like you uncomfortable?”

 

Thor blushed, averting his gaze. “I was just surprised, Loki. That’s all.”

 

“We’re _friends_ , Thor. If I have to hear about every single sexual conquest that you have, I should be able to at least _mention_ my heats.”

 

“Tha- That’s not- never mind.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, wondering why the alpha was so flustered.

 

“Are you going to spend your heat with anybody?”

 

Loki tsked, reaching over to grab his soda. “No. Angrboda offered, but… I turned him down.”

 

Thor’s face darkened when Loki mention Angrboda, but Loki ignored it. Angrboda and Thor never got along, so Loki learned a long time ago to keep his two best friends separated and away from each other.

 

“Why?”

 

Loki smirked and threw the wrapping from his straw at Thor playfully. “Oh so _now_ you want to hear about my heat?”

 

Thor laughed and caught it, his eyes crinkling from amusement. “I’m just curious, Loki.”

 

Loki sighed and grew serious for a moment, pushing his food around on his plate. “I don’t know… I just can’t imagine having sex for the first time with a close friend. I feel like our relationship would never be the same.”

 

“So… do you have someone in mind then?”

 

Loki shook his head, looking up in thought. “I ordered some things online to help me through it, so… I’ll just go through it alone.”

 

Thor debated about bringing this up for a few seconds, but decided to drop it, changing the subject instead.

 

“We should probably go. It’s 8:45.”

 

Loki looked at the time and sighed, mentally preparing himself for another day at school. “Can’t we just do something different for once? Why don’t we skip the first day of school?”

 

Thor snorted, getting up from the table and pulling out his wallet to leave a tip. “And risk getting detention? I don’t think our 16-year-old valedictorian needs to have that on their record.”

 

Loki groaned and forced himself to stand up, following Thor out of the diner and to the car.

 

School was only 5 minutes away, so they had plenty of time to mingle and socialize before class started.

 

Loki tried to stay away from Thor at school, as his friend was extremely popular, and had omegas and other friends to care about.

 

It didn’t bother him that Thor was at the top of the social pyramid while he was at the bottom, as he could care _less_ about the people in his school. He’d never see them again once he graduated, so he accepted that he would be experiencing another year being surrounded by idiots.

 

“Hey Loki.”

Loki closed his locker, not surprised to see his beta friend Angrboda. “Hey.”

 

“Wanna walk to class together?”

 

They shared the first period of the day, so Loki figured it wouldn’t hurt. It beat walking through the halls alone. “Sure.”

 

They walked through the halls, talking about random things and sharing inside jokes until they reached the stairs.

 

They made their way through the crowd of students and through the halls upstairs, heading to class. “I don’t know how you can stand being around that guy.”

 

Loki looked ahead of him, noticing Thor surrounded by members of the football team, and a few cheerleaders. They were all laughing at something one of them said, and taking up the entirety of the right side of the hallway. “They’re so fucking annoying.”

 

Loki remained silent, not agreeing or disagreeing with him. Although Thor was Loki’s best friend, he had to admit that the people he hung around were pretty annoying.

 

“Let’s just move past them and head to class, ‘Boda.”

 

“Loki!”

 

Loki cringed when he heard Thor call out his name, and slowly turned towards the alpha, a tight smile on his face.

 

“I’ll see you in 2nd period?”

 

Loki nodded, trying to ignore the throb of pain in his chest when Thor’s on again off again girlfriend Sif wrapped her arms around him and glared at Loki. “Yeah.”

 

He had accepted long ago that he and Thor were in different spheres, and that Thor would never want him the way Loki wanted the alpha.

 

He had resigned himself to the friendzone, and told himself that as long as he could be Thor’s best friend, that was enough.

 

He just wished that he wasn’t lying to himself when he said that.

 

His first class of the day was AP Literature and Composition, and it wasn’t a tough class for him whatsoever, so he found himself zoning out the entire time, drawing intricate lines in his notebook to pass the time.

 

Once the bell rang, he stood up and grabbed his things, surprised when Angrboda stopped him. “What?”

 

“Wanna each lunch together?”

 

Loki nodded, remembering that he and Thor only ate lunch together on Tuesdays and Thursdays. “Sure. Where at?”

 

“Fuller’s class?”

 

Mr. Fuller was the teacher in charge of the photography club at their school, and had a pretty close relationship with Angrboda. He often let the beta spend lunch period in his room.

 

“Alright. I’ll meet you there.”

 

Angrboda relaxed and let go of Loki’s arm, so Loki left the classroom, speeding across campus to his next class, AP Biology. He and Thor shared this class together on A days, and shared history and study hall together on B days.

 

He got there right as the bell rang, and slid into a seat next to Thor, setting his books down. The teacher shot him a warning look but didn’t say anything, choosing to go over the curriculum outline for the year.

 

Loki didn’t pay attention to this either, zoning out again until he heard Thor murmur next to him. “What?”

 

Thor smiled softly, repeating himself. “Want to be partners for the project?”

 

Loki furrowed his brow, not understanding what he meant. “What project?”

 

Thor laughed, pointing at the dry erase board. “That project.”

 

Loki looked at the front of the room, reading what the teacher was explaining.

 

They apparently had a project that was due at the end of the semester. “Sure. What do you want to do it on?”

 

They had to choose a subject dealing with science and write a report and create a presentation on it, by the end of the semester. “It doesn’t matter; you choose.”

 

Loki yawned, opening his textbook. “Quantum physics.”

 

Thor laughed and shoved Loki playfully. “Hell no, Einstein. Not all of us are Mensa members.”

 

“That sounds like a personal problem.”

 

They laughed and looked through Loki’s textbook for a few minutes, finally deciding on a topic.

 

The rest of the class went by quickly because they were allowed to talk and plan for their project, and once the bell rang, Thor and Loki made plans to meet after school.

 

Loki’s first day of senior year was pretty uneventful, and once the last bell of the day rang, Loki found himself rushing to get off campus.

 

He and Thor were planning on heading to his place after school to play video games, and burn off the stress from the day.

 

Thor always took his time getting to his car, so Loki leaned against Thor’s car door and played around on his phone, waiting for his friend to hurry up.

 

15 minutes later, Thor _finally_ headed over to his car, Sif in tow.

 

Loki tried his best to not roll his eyes or get snarky, and exhaled slowly, looking back down at his phone and waiting for Thor to unlock the door.

 

“Hey, Loki. Ready to go?”

 

Loki spared Thor a glance. “I’ve been ready since the bell rang, bastard.”

 

Thor laughed softly in the way that always caused Loki’s heart to skip a beat, and he ran a hand through his golden hair, averting his gaze. “Sorry about that.”

 

He turned towards Sif then, pressing a quick kiss against her lips. “I’ll see you later, Sif.”

 

Loki tried to not gag as Sif pouted, looking up at Thor with her baby doll eyes. “We just got back together… can’t we _enjoy_ our reunion?”

 

“While that sounds _very_ tempting, I promised Loki that we’d hang out today. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Sif raised herself on her tiptoes, and wrapped her arms around Thor’s neck, pulling him down for a passionate, intense kiss.

 

Loki tried to not show his irritation, and coughed loudly, subtly telling them to move it along and hurry up.

 

Thor smiled against Sif’s lips and pulled himself away, resting his hands on her small waist. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sif.”

 

They kissed again before separating, and Sif spared Loki a glance, giving him an unimpressed once over.

 

“If you get bored later on tonight babe, give me a call.”

 

Thor closed his eyes and laughed to himself. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

He watched Sif saunter away, and turned back to Loki, who had an unimpressed look on his face. “What?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, shaking his head and getting into the now unlocked car. “I don’t think anybody wants to see their best friend suck their girlfriend’s face off, Thor.”

 

Thor laughed and got into the car, starting it. “When you start dating, you have my complete permission to make out with your partner in front of me as payback.”

 

Loki snorted, putting in an earbud. “I don’t think my partner will be happy with that.”

 

Thor snorted as well, pretending that talking about Loki dating someone didn’t break his heart. “Want to spend the night? My parents are out of town.”

 

Loki sighed, shaking his head. “My parents want me home for dinner. I guess they wanted to take me out to celebrate or something.”

 

“That sucks. Can I come instead?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, surprised. He had heard Sif’s lingering offer, and figured that the alpha in Thor should be all over her at the moment. He couldn’t understand for the life of him why Thor was wasting his time with him.

 

“Sure. My parent shouldn’t care.”

 

They laughed and joked about random things on the way to Thor’s massive home, and once they got there, headed straight to his gaming room. They tossed their bags to the floor and collapsed on the couch, grabbing controllers for the gaming system.

 

They lost track of time, and it wasn’t until Loki’s phone started to ring that he remembered he was supposed to eat dinner with his parents.

 

“Shit!”

 

Thor paused the game and looked over at Loki, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“I forgot that my parents wanted to eat dinner tonight. Hold on.” He grabbed his phone and swiped up, answering. “Hello, Mother.”

 

He nodded a few times and apologized, letting him know that he would be over in 20 minutes.

 

Thor turned off the game and laughed when Loki hung up and groaned loudly. It seemed all the man did nowadays was groan or roll his eyes. “I’m guessing we should probably head out then?”

 

Loki nodded, walking towards his bag on the floor and picking it up. “Yeah.”

 

Thor followed Loki out the door and to his car, driving them to his house.

 

His parents weren’t surprised to see Thor there, and invited him in for dinner, pleased to hear that he had a good first day of school too.

 

After dinner, Loki’s parents told Loki it was fine to spend the night at Thor’s house, so he grabbed his overnight bag and told his parents goodnight, climbing into Thor’s car.

 

“What do you want to do for the rest of the night?”

 

Loki yawned, trying to stay awake. “I didn’t sleep at _all_ last night, so I’ll be in bed by midnight.

 

“Should we watch a movie then?”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes. “That’s fine with me.”

 

They arrived back at Thor’s house and trudged upstairs to his room, changing into their night clothes.

 

Loki felt eyes on his back while he changed, and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Thor. “Why are you staring at me?”

 

Thor looked away, embarrassed that Loki caught him. “You… you look different.”

 

A bemused smile stretched across Loki’s face then, and he pulled on his shirt, walking over to Thor’s bed and climbing under the covers. “Different how?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

Thor climbed into his large bed as well and grabbed his remote, turning on his TV and finding a movie for them to watch.

 

Loki wrapped himself in one of the many blankets on Thor’s bed, and sighed, beginning to relax. Thor’s scent was heady and overwhelming, and Loki always found that breathing in Thor’s scent helped calm him down and just let go.

 

The movie was supposed to be a comedy about an omega’s first heat, and their quest to find a suitable partner, and Loki found himself briefly imagining what it would be like if he was able to spend his heat with someone he loved and trusted.

 

He sneaked a few glances at Thor, who seemed entranced by the movie, and scooted a _little_ closer, acting as if he were stretching out in the bed and getting more comfortable.

 

Thor looked over at him for a moment before turning back to the movie.

 

“Are you sure there’s no one you want to spend your heat with?”

 

Loki looked over at him, wondering why he brought it up. “... I don’t know anyone, Thor. I’m not comfortable fucking random people like you are.”

 

Thor put a hand on his chest and laughed, pretending to be hurt. “Okay, first, _ouch_. I don’t sleep with random people.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, burrowing further into the pillows and blankets to hide his blush. “I didn’t know the omegas you met at parties constituted as something other than strangers.”

 

Thor laughed softly then. “Will you be okay? Having your first heat alone?”

 

Loki made a face at this. “I’ll be fine, Thor. It’s not like I’ve never masturbated before.”

 

Thor blushed, averting his gaze, and trying to not lust after the image of Loki masturbating.

 

“Why are you so obsessed with my heat, anyway? Unless you’re offering to help, don’t worry about it. I’ve got everything under control.”

 

Thor went silent for a few seconds, choosing his next few words very carefully. “Would it be weird if I said I didn’t mind helping you?”

 

“... You want to help me?”

 

Thor continued to keep his gaze steered away from Loki, not wanting the omega to see how embarrassed he was. “I know that you said sleeping with a friend would be weird, but… if the day comes, and you decide that you want someone there… I’m here.”

 

Loki sat up and wrapped the blanket around him, staring at Thor intensely. “You’re dating Sif, Thor. You’d be cheating on her.”

 

Thor sat up and looked at him then. “Do you want me to leave her?”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock, not believing what Thor was saying. “Norns, no! What kind of friend would I be if I made you leave her just because I don’t like her?”

 

Thor continued to stare at him, clearly nervous. “I made things weird, didn’t I?”

 

Loki shook his head slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. “You do realize that helping me through my heat means having sex… right?”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “...Yes.”

 

Now it was Loki’s turn to blush, and he began to babble, his heart racing faster. “I-I…”

 

Thor reached out and grabbed his hands, squeezing them gently. “Don’t feel forced to agree, Loki. You’re my best friend, and… I care a lot about you. If you want someone to spend your heat with, I… I’m just letting it be known that if you’re okay with me… I wouldn’t mind helping you.”

 

Loki blinked a few times, feeling a multitude of emotions. He felt embarrassed, he felt happy, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to tackle Thor and attach their lips together, and he didn’t know which emotion to give rise to first.

 

“...I feel like you’re offering this with good intentions, but… can you even kiss your best friend?”

 

“... If it’s you, Loki… there are many things I could do that I normally wouldn’t.”

 

Loki blushed again, looking away. “Kiss me then. If I can kiss you… and you can kiss me… and we can not feel weird afterwards, then… I’ll let you help me through my heat.”

 

Thor scooted closer to Loki, and gently grabbed his torso, catching the young omega off guard. They stared at each other with looks of uncertainty, and Loki closed his eyes, waiting for Thor to kiss him.

 

Thor pressed his lips against Loki’s then, and Loki felt every neuron in his body light up, electricity coursing through him. The kiss was brief -lasting no more than 3 seconds- and Loki had a fierce blush on his face when Thor pulled away, staring at him sheepishly.

 

“... Are you sure you’re okay with this? You’re dating someone.”

 

Thor stared at Loki intensely, being more honest with him than he had been in a long time. “You’re more important to me, Loki. And you always will be.”

 

Loki warily looked back at Thor, stunned by the sincerity in his eyes. “You shouldn’t tell your best friend things like that, Thor.”

 

Kissing Loki must’ve given Thor some confidence, as the man surprised Loki even further by reaching out to cradle his face. “Why not?”

 

Loki’s heart was beating out of his chest, and he couldn’t believe that this was all happening. “Because it will give me hope.”

 

Loki’s voice was small and unsure when he said this, a far cry from his usually proud and snarky self.

 

“Hope for what?”

 

Loki couldn’t say it, _wouldn’t_ say it. He couldn't risk losing the most important person in his life because he didn’t know how to differentiate between romantic intent and genuine platonic kindness.

 

“Loki…?”

 

Loki slowly looked up at his friend, not prepared to see the genuine worry and concern in his eyes.

 

“If… if I say something weird… if it grosses you out… can we pretend that I never said it?”

 

Loki nodded warily, not trusting himself to speak.

 

Thor looked more nervous than he had ever been, and Loki didn’t know what to think. Thor was always the calm, cool and collected alpha who had it all, and knew what he always wanted and how to get it. He masked his emotions well, and never looked away from someone, always being the one to hold their gaze.

 

But the alpha Loki was seeing in front of him now, wasn’t like that at all. The alpha in front of him was nervous, and stuttering, and sweating, and averting his gaze. Loki didn’t know that it was because Thor was scared to lose their friendship as well.

 

“... I love you.”

 

Loki’s world stopped, and he felt as if all of the breath in his lungs had been stolen. He wondered briefly if he had fallen asleep during that movie, and this was just all a sick, cruel, and twisted dream.

 

He wondered if Thor would laugh and let go of his hands, letting him know that he was joking.

 

He wondered if Thor would tell him that he couldn’t bring himself to sleep with his best friend, and would ask him to leave for the night.

 

He didn’t realize that every second he remained silent, Thor was berating himself for confessing.

 

Loki’s eyes welled with tears then, and he yanked his hands out of Thor’s gentle hold, wiping at them. “That’s not a funny thing to joke about, Thor.”

 

Thor scooted even closer to Loki then, almost looming over the smaller omega. “Loki… Loki what makes you think I’m joking?”

 

Loki didn’t know why he was being so emotional over this, and he began to cry a bit harder, wiping at his tears with a shaky hand. “You have a girlfriend! You’ve been my best friend for two years, and, and now we’ve run out of things to joke and laugh at, so you say this! It’s not _funny_ , Thor!”

 

Thor looked at Loki sadly for a few seconds before reaching back behind him and grabbing his phone. Without speaking he dialed Sif’s number, and put the phone on speaker, so that Loki could hear.

 

Loki looked up at him with tears streaming down his face, staring at him in bewilderment. “Thor, what are you doing?”

 

Thor remained silent, and waited for Sif to pick up the phone. “Hey, babe! Want me to come over?”

 

Loki’s heart shattered when he heard her voice, and he moved to get off of the bed, not wanting to be a part of whatever cruel and sick, _twisted_ prank Thor was pulling.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s forearms, holding onto him and preventing him from leaving.

 

“Babe?”

 

Loki struggled to break free, and held back a sob, not wanting Sif to hear him cry.

 

Thor was immensely stronger than him though, and he held on, beginning to speak. “We shouldn’t be together, Sif.”

 

Loki froze when Thor said this, his eyes searching Thor’s intense gaze. This prank was going too far, and now that Thor had involved someone else, it was time to stop. He opened his mouth to speak, but Thor beat him to it, beginning to explain.

 

“I’m in love with Loki. And I don’t want to lead you on or raise your hopes.”

 

“Thor, what are you _do-_ ”

 

Thor cut Loki off again, continuing to stare at him intensely. “I know that we always break up and get back together, but… this is the last time. Regardless of whether or not he returns my feelings… I can’t do this anymore. And I’m sorry.”

 

Sif was silent for a few seconds before replying. “Go to _hell_ , Thor Odinson!”

 

The call beeped when Sif hung up, and Thor turned off his phone, placing it back on the nightstand before turning back to look at Loki. “I’m not joking, Loki. This would be a very cruel prank if I was.”

 

Loki sniffed, continuing to cry. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Because kissing you was too good to not do again, Loki. And I can’t lie to myself anymore.”

 

None of this made sense to Loki, and he couldn’t understand for the life of him how his amazingly godlike best friend was not only attracted to him, but in _love_ with him. They were seemingly from two different worlds, and so different in personality, and they were _friends_ , and it was his fault for wanting more, and-

 

His mind went blank when Thor kissed him again, and he found himself kissing back, not caring anymore what happened. If Thor ended up pulling away, and telling him that he wasn’t serious, and was repulsed, at least he would always know what it was like to feel what Thor’s lips felt like against his.

 

Thor pulled away then, and held Loki’s waist, looking into his hooded gaze. “Wait, Loki.”

 

Loki’s heart dropped, and he remained silent, waiting for Thor to tell him that he wasn’t serious, and never was.

 

“I need you to understand that I’m not joking.”

 

“... What do you mean you’re not joking?”

 

Thor looked hurt by this, and pulled Loki into his lap, cradling his face. “I mean it, Loki. I do love you; I love you more than anyone or anything, and… and I don’t want to be just friends anymore.”

 

“... What do you want to be?”

 

Thor knew that Loki wasn’t teasing him, and knew that the omega had no experience with dating, so all he could do was laugh softly and stroke Loki’s cheek. “I want to be boyfriends, Loki.”

 

Loki didn’t think his eyes could get wider than they already were. “... You’re joking.”

 

“I’m not joking, Loki.”

 

“You, you’re joking, and Sif and everyone are going to come out and laugh, and there’s probably a secret recording somewhere, and-”

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki stopped babbling, looking up at Thor. The alpha could see the fear and apprehension in his eyes. “I swear if your playing with me, Thor, I will never forgive you.”

 

“Loki.” laughed Thor, pressing a light kiss against his face. “I’m not joking. I swear. I’m serious.”

 

Loki looked off to the side, debating about what he wanted to do. If he said yes, and discovered that this was all an elaborate ruse… then he would laugh it off, and ignore the pain in his heart.

 

And if he said no… if he said no, he would never be able to experience what it was like to be with Thor; even if this was a joke.

 

He nodded slowly, still averting his gaze. “Okay, Thor.”

 

Thor rubbed Loki’s cheek gently. “Okay to which part, Loki?”

 

“I’ll date you.”

 

Thor began to laugh, and plastered kisses all over Loki’s face one by one, feeling over the _moon_ with joy. “Really?”

 

Loki found himself smiling as well, and couldn’t help but laugh too. Thor’s happiness was infectious.

 

They shared a few kisses in between nervous laughs and smiles, and Thor moved his hands a bit lower down Loki’s waist, resting them above his ass.

 

Loki was amazed at how large Thor’s hands seemed, and he blushed, looking away from Thor for a moment before looking back at him with a fleeting glance.

 

“So… are we dating now?”

 

Thor smiled, laughing in that enchanting way that always seemed to cause Loki’s heart to skip a beat. “Well, I would certainly hope so.”

 

Loki couldn’t believe that he had had his first kiss, and gotten his first boyfriend on the same day. A part of him wondered briefly if he and Thor would go further tonight, and he blushed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

 

It must be his upcoming heat that was making him feel this way.

 

“Are you tired?”

 

Loki nodded, realizing just how tired he really was. The excitement of Thor’s confession and his first kiss had distracted him, but now that Thor mentioned sleeping, he felt his eyes beginning to droop.

 

He felt bold for a moment, and pressed a quick kiss against Thor’s lips. “Let's go to bed.”

 

They _did_ have school in the morning, so Loki didn’t want to stay up too late. Thor kissed him again before pulling away. “Alright.”

 

They climbed under the main comforter of Thor’s bed, and cuddled close, nestling into each other’s embrace. Loki found himself moving his face into the crook of Thor’s neck and smiling, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

 

He didn’t know what possessed him to do this in this moment, but he pressed a quick kiss against Thor’s jugular, laughing to himself.

 

Thor wrapped strong arms around Loki then, ghosting his hands around the globes of Loki’s ass. “You’re tempting me.”

 

Loki blushed, wondering where this sudden surge of confidence was coming from. He moved to lay across Thor vertically, and grabbed his face with gentle hands, kissing him slowly.

 

Thor froze for a split second before his mind caught up to what was happening, and he carefully wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him closer.

 

Loki made a soft sound when Thor slipped his tongue into his mouth, and he tried his best to copy his movements. He had never kissed anyone before -much less made out with someone- so he tried to focus and do what Thor did.

 

They traced along the lengths of each other’s tongues, and Loki allowed his tongue to be led into Thor’s mouth, surprised at how good it felt to have Thor’s warm tongue rub against his.

 

They continued to make out for a few minutes before Loki pulled away, panting. He wiped at the thin string of saliva connecting he and Thor’s lips, and looked down, feeling something large and hard pressing against his own erection.

 

“Is… Is that your dick?”

 

Thor let out a puff of laughter, staring at Loki in amusement. “Yes, Loki.”

 

Loki reached down and grabbed it, forgetting his embarrassment in the name of curiosity. “Why are you so big?! This thing is huge!”

 

Thor’s eye twitched when Loki touched him, and he laughed nervously, reaching down to remove Loki’s hand.

 

Loki smacked his hand away and sat up, unintentionally straddling him. He had seen Thor naked plenty of times, but he had never really _looked_ with intent.

 

He had one of his hands wrapped around Thor’s cock, and began to lower his boxers and sweatpants, exposing his length.

 

Thor twitched when the cold air of the bedroom hit him, and he moved to pull his pants back up. “Loki, what are you doing?!”

 

He had known Loki long enough to know that the omega sometimes didn’t have any tact, and knew that he was only doing this out of curiosity and mild fascination.

 

That did _not_ change the effect it had on Thor though.

 

Loki looked up at Thor, suddenly aware of what it looked like he was doing. A _furious_ blush spread across his face, and he yanked his hands away, beginning to stammer. “I-I wasn’t, I-I didn’t-”

 

“I know, Loki. I know.” assured Thor, a gentle smile on his face. “Let me… take care of this. I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

Loki wasn’t sure what made him suggest this, but the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “We… could help each other. I have one too, so…”

 

Loki noticed a dark gleam in Thor’s eyes then. “Loki… I don’t think you know what you’re suggesting.”

 

The omega scoffed, turning his head. “I know what I’m suggesting, Thor! Me having no sexual experience doesn’t mean that I am completely inept!”

 

Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “... What do you mean?”

 

Loki blushed even more, averting his gaze. “I’ve told you before, Thor. I… _masturbate_ when I need to.”

 

“... How?”

 

Loki looked back at Thor, feeling more embarrassed than he had felt in a while. “What do you mean _how_? The same way you do!”

 

Thor blushed, looking away for a moment. “Do… you use anything to help?”

 

Loki couldn’t _believe_ that he and Thor were having this conversation, and he covered his face, groaning loudly. “ _Norns,_ Thor.”

 

“I’m just curious…” murmured Thor, shooting Loki a heated look.

 

Loki didn’t know what possessed him to admit this, but he mumbled it quietly, almost to where Thor couldn’t hear him. “... Sometimes… I use my fingers…”

 

Thor bit his lower lip, biting back a moan at the mental image this gave him.

 

“... Can you show me?”

 

By now Loki’s entire face was red, and he didn’t know how he and Thor managed to get here.

 

“That’s _embarrassing!_ What would you do if I suddenly asked you to masturbate in front of me?!”

 

“If it was you asking… I would.”

 

Loki snapped his eyes back towards Thor, surprised. He debated about this for a few seconds within himself, and finally decided that he had already gone farther than he imagined he ever could, tonight. Thor could change his mind tomorrow, so… if Loki ever wanted to see how far he could get with Thor… tonight would be the night.

 

“... Fine.”

 

Thor could see that this embarrassed Loki, and he ran a soothing hand along his side. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Loki. We can go back to sleep if you want.”

 

Loki slowly slid off of Thor, biting a lower lip. He _was_ nervous, but… he still wanted to try. If all he ever had with Thor was tonight, he wanted to make as many memories as possible.

 

“I’m fine. Let’s switch places.”

 

Thor got up and switched places with Loki, trying not to leer as the omega removed his night shorts and underwear.

 

Once he was completely naked waist down, Loki closed his eyes and began to stroke his cock, biting his lower lip to muffle a moan.

 

He didn’t know why he felt so sensitive, but assumed it was because someone -his best friend turned boyfriend no less- was watching him.

 

He rubbed his thumb gently over the head of his cock, and let a soft sound escape, too embarrassed to look at Thor.

 

He moved his left hand up to his chest and began to pinch and pull at nipple, another soft sound escaping his lips.

 

He heard Thor take in a sharp breath when he did this, and felt himself beginning to wetten. It usually took a bit longer to get this lubricated, but he attributed it to being watched.

 

He let go of his nipple and his cock, and moved his hands down a bit lower, using one hand to help open himself up a bit for Thor to see.

 

He used the index finger of his free hand to circle around himself, and slowly pushed a finger in, unable to stifle the moan that left his lips.

 

He pressed his middle finger in next to it and began to move his fingers back and forth, trying to not be embarrassed by the noises that this action made.

 

He scissored himself and moved his fingers in and out of him before adding in another finger, and took in a sharp breath, precum beginning to dribble down his cock.

 

“ _Mnh! A-Ah!”_

 

He arched off of the bed when he managed to hit his prostate and saw _stars_ , beginning to move a bit faster.

 

He could hear Thor’s heavy breaths, and began to moan out his name, living out his fantasies that he only allowed himself to experience in the privacy of his room.

 

He felt hungry lips upon his own then, and opened his mouth, allowing Thor entry.

 

Their tongues clashed together and the pair moaned, beginning to rut against each other once Loki removed his fingers from himself.

 

Loki was surprised that Thor was naked as well, but didn’t think too much of it, too focused on what they were doing _now_.

 

Loki hips seemed to raise themselves on their own, and Thor’s cock slid between the cleft of Loki’s ass, the slick of the omega coating it liberally.

 

“ _Fuck.”_ moaned Thor, moving to suck at Loki’s jugular. “Loki… Loki please.”

 

Loki held Thor’s head against his neck, his breath hitching when the alpha continued to rub against his entrance with his length.

 

A part of him was still rational enough to remember that Thor had a _long_ track record of people he slept with, and he moaned when Thor almost slipped in, trying to keep the last thread of his common sense.

 

“U-Use a condom!” he managed to get out, another stuttered gasp leaving him when Thor almost slipped in again, and the head of his cock tugged at the upper rim of his entrance.

 

“You’re the only one I’ve ever not used a condom with, recently.” grunted Thor, continuing to rut against Loki. “I’m clean.”

 

Loki’s idiotic teenage mind nodded dumbly and wiggled his hips, getting the tip of Thor’s cock to press against his entrance. “I’m ready.”

 

Thor didn’t need to be told twice, and carefully entered Loki, trying his absolute _best_ not to climax when he felt Loki’s tight, pulsing warmth surround him.

 

Loki gasped and cried out loudly when Thor entered him, spreading him in ways that his fingers never could, and he clawed at Thor’s back, leaving marks that would surely be there tomorrow.

 

“Breathe, Loki. Breathe.” strained Thor, trying to force himself to enter Loki slowly.

 

“ _A-Ah!”_

 

Thor stilled once he had pushed himself into Loki completely, and he groaned, moving to kiss Loki’s neck in an effort to help calm and relax him.

 

Loki’s eyes fluttered closed, and he tried his best to ignore the searing pain he felt. He had read online that it always hurt for your first time, but he had no idea it would feel like this.

 

He whimpered quietly, and wrapped his arms around Thor, trying to wait for the pain to turn to pleasure like all of the online forums had said.

 

He moved Thor’s face back up to his, and kissed him deeply, hoping that that would help alleviate some of the pain.

 

Thor began to make soft, shallow, thrusts into him, and Loki made soft sounds against Thor’s lips, trying to ignore the uncomfortable stretch to his rim.

 

Somewhere in between the kisses and the touching, Loki started to feel good, and he found himself pulling at Thor and urging him to move deeper, to thrust harder, to go _faster_.

 

Thor listened to Loki’s cues and fucked him into the mattress, the sounds spilling from the omega’s lips sounding as if they were sent straight from Valhalla.

 

“ _Ah! Mnh! M-More, Thor!”_

 

Thor continued to thrust into Loki, bracing himself above him and reveling in the moans and pants coming from him.

 

Loki felt his climax building, and he squeezed around Thor, wanting to feel _all_ of him. “ _F-Fuck!_ I-I’m gonna come, Thor!”

 

Thor nodded, grunting out a strained “Me too”.

 

He began to pull out of Loki, and was surprised when the omega hooked his ankles around his waist and kept him in place. “ _No._ ”

 

Thor continued at his pace, trying to not come into Loki.

 

“Omegas can’t get pregnant outside of their heat!” panted Loki, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Thor vaguely remembered hearing something like this during sex ed, and relaxed, moving into Loki with renewed vigor.

 

They cried out each other’s names as they came together, and Loki found himself experiencing one of the most _intense_ orgasms he had ever felt in his short life.

 

Thor continued to thrust into him through all of the climactic waves, and fell on top of him once they rode through them all.

 

Thor was the first one to speak amongst them, and he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief against Loki’s chest.

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

Loki found himself laughing tiredly before succumbing to sleep.

 

 _Fuck_ indeed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> There are abortion mentions and talks in this chapter, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please skip that particular scene.

Loki woke up the next morning hot, sticky and covered in sweat and semen. He stuck out his tongue in disgust and realized that he was trapped in Thor’s strong embrace, so he collapsed back against his pillow, remembering the events of last night in mild embarrassment. 

 

Thor must’ve sensed that he was awake, as the alpha began to stir next to him, pulling him closer and nestling into the crook of his neck. 

 

“Mornin’”

 

Loki laughed softly, a gentle smile on his face. Thor’s groggy voice just  _ did _ things to him, and he couldn’t help but imagine Thor calling his name in that deep, raspy voice. “Morning.”

 

Thor inhaled Loki’s comforting lilac scent and opened his eyes, smiling at him like he was the pinnacle of his world. 

 

Loki smiled back, and they shared a quick kiss before Thor let go of him and sat up, looking at the time on his bedside clock. “We should probably shower. School starts in an hour.”

 

Loki nodded and slid away from Thor, stretching before he got out of bed. He grunted with effort and stood, rubbing at his lower back and hips. 

 

He was  _ incredibly _ sore.

 

He pretended to not notice Thor staring at him with lustful eyes, and made his way to Thor’s bathroom, turning the knob on his large shower and getting in.

 

Thor came in a few seconds after him, and wrapped his arms around the omega, kissing his cheek playfully. “Want to skip school today?”

 

Loki laughed, leaning back into Thor’s touch. “Can’t. It’s the first B day of the school year. We have to go to class.”

 

Thor sighed, kissing Loki’s cheek again before stepping under one of the many streams of water, and beginning to wash. 

 

Loki knew he should feel embarrassed about showering with Thor,  _ especially  _ since they started dating less than 12 hours ago, but he didn’t. He felt…  _ happy _ , and he found that he couldn’t keep a smile off of his face, making sure to be discreet with the glances he shot at Thor and his chiseled physique. 

 

The pair managed to shower quickly and got dressed in between half a minute make-out sessions, eating quick bowls of cereal before heading out to school.

 

It was a rare day where both of their parents were out of town, so they decided that they would spend the night at Thor’s place again. Loki couldn’t help but wonder if he and Thor would have sex again, and found himself blushing on the ride there, trying his best to not stare at Thor.

 

Thor noticed Loki fidgeting, and laughed softly, moving to rest a large hand on his thigh. “What are you blushing about?”

 

Loki blushed more, refusing to look at Thor. “... I… find myself wondering if we will be intimate tonight as well…”

 

Thor could always tell when Loki was embarrassed or feeling nervous or shy, because his lexicon shot through the roof, and he used words or phrases that the average person wouldn’t.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

Loki’s face was completely red by now, and he continued to stare down at his feet. “... Do  _ you _ want to?”

 

Thor bit back a smile. “That’s not what I asked.”

 

Loki let out an indignant huff, and crossed his arms, glaring at Thor. “Why are you teasing me?”

 

“Because it’s adorable to see my boyfriend get so flustered.”

 

Loki’s heart skipped a beat when Thor referred to him as his boyfriend, and he found a large albeit goofy smile spreading across his face. “I’m gonna  _ die _ of embarrassment if you don’t stop, Thor.”

 

Thor decided he would cease his merciless teasing of Loki, and rubbed at his thigh affectionately. “I’ll never tell you no if you want to fuck, Loki.”

 

“What if you’re not… you know… in the mood?”

 

Thor laughed, wondering how Loki always had the innate ability to make him flustered. “Loki. When it comes to you, I will never  _ not _ be in the mood. Kay?”

 

Loki nodded, looking up as they pulled into the school parking lot.

 

They arrived to school 15 minutes before the bell rang, and got out of Thor’s car, walking up the steps to their school’s main doors hand in hand.

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them in thinly veiled bemusement or jealousy, and Loki tried to ignore it, knowing that he was going to catch a lot of negativity for dating Thor.

 

Thor dropped him off at his locker once they were inside the school building, and pressed a lingering kiss against his lips, not caring that everyone was watching them.

 

He loved Loki, and he definitely wasn’t ashamed to be dating the omega. Everyone could stare all they wanted. “I’ll see you in 2nd period?”

 

Loki nodded, blushing profusely when Thor pressed another kiss against his lips. “Yeah.”

 

He watched Thor leave and smiled before he turned to open his locker, and began to pull his things out for the day. 

 

“Um, okay… what the hell was  _ that _ ?”

 

Loki jumped at the sound of Angrboda’s voice, twirling around and growling low in his throat at the beta. “ _ Don’t _ sneak up on me, ‘Boda. I damn near had a heart attack.”

 

Angrboda leaned against the locker that was next to Loki’s, pressing the issue further. “You didn’t answer my question. Why the hell are you and Odinson so chummy?”

 

Loki blushed, tucking a section of his hair behind his ear. “We’re… dating now, ‘Boda.”

 

“ _ What?!” _

 

Loki looked around as everyone spared him and Angrboda a glance, and he brought a finger to his lips, shushing him hurriedly. “Be  _ quiet! _ It’s not that big of a deal anyway.”

 

“No- Not that big of a deal?! Loki what the fuck is  _ wrong _ with you?! Have you started smoking?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at his friend, not happy with how he was talking to him. “What the fuck is wrong with  _ you? _ I was having a good morning until  _ you _ showed up to ruin it.”

 

He slammed his locker shut and glared at his friend. “I don’t have time for this. When you’re ready to stop acting weird, you know where to find me.”

 

He stormed off to his first class of the day, too angry to notice the stares and the pointing, and beginning to wonder why he felt weird.

 

He felt like he had just run a marathon, and he tugged at the collar of his shirt, wondering why he felt so hot.

 

He looked around his 1st period classroom and noticed that no one else seemed hot, so he took off his jacket, and listened to his teacher drone on and on about things he already knew.

 

By the time he entered 2nd period, he felt extremely thirsty, and drained his water bottle, beginning to feel hyper-aware of everything that was happening around him. It seemed like he could hear every conversation and every breath from every student, all at the same time, and it was overwhelming, making him feel as if he were mad.

 

The people in his class were beginning to stare at him from the corner of their eyes, and he sniffed himself discreetly, wondering why his scent was so strong.

 

Thor entered the classroom right before the bell rung, and he recoiled sharply from Loki once he made his way over to the omega, surprised by the overwhelming tidal wave that was his scent.

 

“Fu- Loki, are you okay?”

 

Loki stared up at him, wondering why his reaction was so strong. “I… I don’t know.”

 

Thor bent over and sniffed at the scent glands on Loki’s neck, beginning to whisper in his ear. “Loki… I think you’re in heat.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock, beginning to go through a mental checklist in his head of heat symptoms. 

 

He was sweaty, felt hyper-aware, was thirsty, and was beginning to feel jittery. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

Thor took off his jacket and covered Loki, blocking a majority of his scent. He then walked over to the teacher, and whispered something in his ear, explaining their predicament.

 

The teacher nodded, writing them a pass and sending them away.

 

Thor helped Loki stand and grabbed their things, walking out of the class together. Loki groaned internally, just knowing that this would be the talk of the school by the end of the day.

 

The teacher had given them a pass to leave school for the day, so Loki followed Thor to his car, letting the alpha help him into his passenger seat and strap him in.

 

The ride back to Thor’s massive house was a quiet one, and Thor drove with the windows down, trying to let the fresh air flesh out Loki’s inviting scent.

 

They made it to his house in record time, and managed to stumble in the doorway, dropping their things to the floor.

 

Thor picked up Loki and carried him the rest of the way to his bedroom, setting him down unceremoniously onto his large bed. He tried his best to think rationally, and not immediately tear Loki’s clothes off. Thankfully, memories from health class freshman year came back to the forefront of his mind, and he remembered that omegas needed lots of water to drink during their heats.

 

Omegas were generally in heat for about 24 hours, so Thor kissed Loki’s forehead and let him know he would be right back. He knew there was a pack of water bottles in his pantry somewhere.

 

He located them quickly and brought the pack back upstairs to his room, setting it down and opening it up, handing Loki a bottle once he removed the cap. 

 

Loki took it graciously and drained it in record time, collapsing onto his back against the bed. “Why is it so fucking hot?”

 

Thor got up and turned on the fan above his bed, hoping that it would help cool Loki. “Hopefully that will help.”

 

He kept a careful eye on Loki, and helped take care of him to the best of his ability throughout the first few hours of his heat.

 

Once he began to smell Loki’s slick though, his head began to swirl, and he groaned, turning his head away and beginning to breathe through his mouth. 

 

Loki panted and looked over at him, reaching out with a clammy hand. “Help me.”

 

Thor turned towards him and widened his eyes. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki shifted, squeezing his eyes shut like he was in pain. “It hurts, Thor.”

 

Thor grabbed his phone, prepared to call someone. “Let me get help, Loki.”

 

Loki shook his head fiercely, making Thor nervous with the effort it took him to do so. “No… n… I need you.”

 

“Loki, if you’re hurting-”

 

Loki closed his eyes and squeezed his hand. “It’ll go away; I read about it online. This is normal.”

 

Thor still seemed concerned, so Loki tried to sit up, falling back down onto the bed immediately. “Help me, Thor. It’s okay.”

 

They stared at each other for a few bated breaths before they reached for each other and their lips collided, their teeth clacking together as the shared a sloppy yet passionate kiss. 

 

Loki’s scent overwhelmed Thor, and he broke their kiss to nuzzle at Loki’s neck, letting the intoxicating scent wash over him.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Loki.”

 

Loki moaned deeply, beginning to rut against Thor. “N-Need you. I need you. H-Help me, Alpha.”

 

Thor looked down and saw that Loki was practically  _ dripping _ through his pants and onto the bed, and he stripped him quickly, unprepared for the tsunami that Loki’s scent was.

 

He smelled unlike anyone he had ever been with before, and Thor found himself becoming greedy, bending over and lapping at his slick before he knew what he was doing.

 

Loki felt like his entire body was on fire, and he moaned deeply and opened his thighs more as Thor began to lavish his tongue upon them, cleaning them of Loki’s saccharine like slick.

 

Loki’s slick tasted like the sweetest nectar to Thor, and he made his way up to Loki’s cock, licking around the head before sucking the tip into his mouth.

 

Loki arched into his mouth and cried out, climaxing immediately. 

 

Thor was surprised, but swallowed Loki’s cum, and pulled himself off of his cock, moving up to kiss Loki.

 

Loki moaned into Thor’s mouth, knowing that being able to taste himself on Thor’s tongue turned him on more than he cared to admit.

 

He grabbed at Thor’s clothed erection, and fumbled to unbutton and unzip his pants, wanting his clothes  _ off _ .

 

Thor followed Loki’s movements and shifted his hands down to help him, managing to undress himself from the waist down, and tossing his pants and boxers across the room. 

 

He attacked Loki with a fever then, slanting his mouth against his for a sloppy kiss. 

 

He grabbed his cock and pressed it against Loki’s weeping entrance, surprised at how little resistance there was. 

 

Loki felt so warm and so tight and so  _ wet _ against him, and he couldn’t help but begin thrusting into Loki with a passion once he pushed himself in, moaning right along with the omega.

 

“ _ Yes! More, more!” _

 

Thor listened to Loki, and stilled his thrusts after a few minutes, pulling out of Loki so that he could flip him over onto his stomach.

 

Loki managed to push his ass up towards Thor once he was flipped over, and cried out when Thor entered him again, able to feel him deeper in this position. 

 

He immediately began pushing back onto Thor’s cock, shaking his hips in a way that drove the alpha  _ insane _ .

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips in a bruising grip and drove into the omega, pounding into him forcefully and  _ reveling _ in the sound of his skin slapping against Loki’s ass.

 

Loki continued to cry out as Thor slammed into him, arching and moving back and meeting him thrust for thrust as he gripped the sheets of his bed, calling out for him again and  _ again _ .

 

He felt his climax building within him for the second time, and practically  _ screamed _ when Thor wrapped a large hand around his cock, and began to jerk him.

 

Loki came a few seconds after Thor started to jerk him, and Thor’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when Loki clamped down on him with a vice-like hold.

 

He gave a few final pumps into Loki tight and wet warmth before coming, and saw  _ stars _ , collapsing on top of Loki and causing him to fall onto the mattress. 

 

Loki’s heat went by in a blur for the two, and he didn’t come down from his sexual delirium until the next morning, trying to remember last night.

 

He’d lost count of all the times he’d come during their time together, and he groaned, feeling impossibly sore all over.

 

Thor stirred next to him, and cracked open an eye, staring at the back of Loki’s head. “You awake?”

 

Loki nodded, wondering why he felt so stuffed. He looked down and widened his eyes, surprised to see a slight swell in his abdomen.

 

This made him laugh for some reason, and Thor pulled him closer, nestling his face into the back of Loki’s neck.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I look pregnant.”

 

Thor was still half asleep, and he laughed softly, moving his hand to Loki’s stomach and stroking it fondly. “You’d look cute pregnant.”

 

Loki blushed, wondering what to make of the strange compliment. “Thanks?”

 

He moved to sit up carefully, wanting to clean himself up and get dressed. “Help me into the shower, please. I’m sore.”

 

Thor nodded and got out of bed, heading to Loki’s side of the bed and picking him up.

 

He carried the omega in his arms, and sat him down on the bench in his shower, turning it on.

 

He tried to not feel possessive over the omega when Loki stood and cum began to stream down his leg, and chose to lather a washcloth with soap instead.

 

Loki was surprised when Thor sat him back down and began to clean him, but he let the alpha dote on him, enjoying the treatment. It felt…  _ nice _ , being treated like this.

 

Thor stepped out of the shower once he finished cleaning he and Loki up to fill the bathtub in his bathroom with soap and lavender, and helped Loki walk over to it, aiding the man in sliding into the tub.

 

The tub was big enough for the both of them, and they relaxed in it for half an hour, enjoying the closeness that being a new couple brought them.

 

Loki honestly thought that things would be awkward between he and Thor after Thor’s confession, but he’d never felt more comfortable around him than he did now.

 

They spent the rest of the day in bed together, and around 3, began to get dressed. Thor wanted to take Loki home before both of their parents returned. They were  _ technically _ sneaking around, and both knew that they didn’t want to get caught being intimate by their parents.

 

They parted on the promise to see each other tomorrow at school, and managed to spend all night on Skype, falling asleep together.

 

Loki kept waiting for Thor to tell him that this was all a joke, and that he never really meant it when he said he loved him, but… it never came.

 

He enjoyed what he began to consider the best year of his life, and about a month after Thor and Loki started dating, his parents took him out to get his license. 

 

He had turned 16 in June, and put off heading to the DMV to actually take his driving test until now. He already had a car -his parents bought him one on his birthday- so now all that was left for him to do was actually take the test.

 

He passed the written portion with flying colors, but he wasn’t worried about that.

 

He was concerned about the driving test.

 

It was just his luck that he got an old woman as the person who would test him.

 

He climbed into his car and tried to not roll his eyes as she wrote something on the paper. 

 

“Now, Mr. Laufeyson. What does one do when entering a car?”

 

Loki sighed softly. “They strap on their seat belt, and check all three mirrors.”

 

The old woman marked off a box with a check. “Now drive how you would normally.”

 

Loki nodded and looked into his rearview mirror, checking to make sure nothing was behind him. He backed up slowly, and pulled onto the main road, increasing steadily to the speed limit.

 

The light in front of him turned yellow, so Loki slowed down, stopping perfectly. 

 

He showed off all of the skills that his parents had taught him, merging into traffic and backing up into a parking space.

 

Loki was pleased to find that he passed the driving portion of his exam with a 96, and although he felt that the woman grading him was being stingy -she docked points because he hit the brakes “too hard” once or twice- he was proud that he finally received his license.

 

He walked up to his parents with his license in hand, and his mother squealed, pulling him into a warm embrace. “Oh, Loki! I’m so proud of you!”

 

Loki blushed, hugging his mother back before letting go and hugging his father. 

 

“Should we go out and celebrate?”

 

Loki nodded, letting his parents know that he would meet them at the restaurant they chose.

 

He managed to make it there safely on his own, parking and heading inside.

 

His parents waved him over to their table, and beamed, beginning to snap pictures of him to mark this momentous occasion. 

 

Once they ordered their food, Loki’s mother looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, beginning to broach a certain topic. “So… Loki. You’re 16 now. You’ve got your license, you’re in your last year of high school, and… your first heat is coming up.”

 

Loki blushed, looking away from his inquisitive stare. “Oh. Um… I already had my first heat. I… spent it with Thor, about a month ago.”

 

Loki’s parents looked at each other before turning back towards their son. “... Did you now?”

 

Loki nodded, tucking a section of his hair behind his ear. “We’re… actually dating now, so… there’s that.”

 

Loki’s father began to laugh, and he shook his head, amused by the situation. “

Really?”

 

Loki nodded again. “Yes…”

 

Loki’s father looked up as the waiter arrived with their food, thanking him. “I hope you understand that you’ll both only be allowed to have sleepovers if you’re not in the same room.”

 

Loki blushed, not wanting to have this conversation with his parents. “I am  _ aware _ of that.”

 

Laufey took a bite of his meal, biting his lower lip. “Did… you guys use protection?”

 

“Mother!”

 

“It’s a valid question, Loki.”

 

Loki had a furious blush across his face when he answered. “Of course we did! I’m not dumb.”

 

He wondered briefly if he and Thor really did use protection during his heat, and tried to recall if Thor gave him a pill or put on a condom. 

 

The events of his heat were a bit hazy, so he just hoped that he did use some type of contraceptive. 

 

Loki’s parents seemed to relax, beginning to eat their meal in earnest. They laughed and joked with Loki for the duration of the meal, and once they returned home, told him goodnight and retired early.

 

Loki tried to relax and finish his homework, but he couldn’t shake the thought that maybe he and Thor didn’t use protection. He decided to call the alpha, and picked up his phone, facetiming him. 

 

Thor picked up on the first ring, and Loki couldn’t help but smile, seeing Thor’s face. “Hey.”

 

Thor smiled back, his voice sending shudders down Loki’s spine. “Hey.”

 

Loki sighed then, which worried Thor. “What’s wrong?”

 

Loki bit his lower lip, hoping that Thor could erase his fears. “Do you remember my heat?”

 

Thor blushed slightly, nodding. “Yeah… what about it?”

 

“Did… did we use protection?”

 

Thor blinked in confusion, trying to recall. “I… I think? I remember giving you lots of water, and some pain medicine…”

 

Loki began to get nervous then. “But did I take anything?”

 

Thor made a face. “Honestly, Loki… I can’t remember.”

 

This was the last thing that Loki wanted to hear, and his frown only increased. 

 

“Don’t worry, Loki. I think I remember hearing the health teacher say that omegas can’t get pregnant during their first heat, so… you should be fine. We’ll just be more careful during your next heat.”

 

“Which is slated to start Tuesday of next week.”

 

Thor nodded. “I’ll ask the coach for time off, and let my teachers know.”

 

Loki blushed, still in disbelief that he and Thor were dating and were this happy. “Thank you.”

 

“Do… your parents know about us?”

 

Loki nodded, looking away from the camera. “Yeah… I told them at dinner tonight.”

 

“How’d they take it?”

 

“They said you can still stay over, but… you’ll have to sleep in another room.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “I guess I’ll have to sneak into yours once they’re asleep.”

 

This made Loki smile, and he rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. “I’ve got to get back to my homework, but I’ll call you before I turn in.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Loki blushed again, a gentle smile on his face. “I  _ swear _ .”

 

They waved goodbye, and Loki went back to doing his homework, trying to ignore the thought gnawing at the back of his mind telling him that Thor had heard the health teacher wrong.

 

Like most teenagers, he was too scared to get online and do some research, and chose to push it to the back of his mind, focusing on the now.

 

The week passed by quite uneventfully, and the day his heat was slated to begin, Loki woke up feeling perfectly fine. He didn’t feel any preheat symptoms, and wondered if he would start tomorrow.

 

Thor arrived at his place -with the permission of Loki’s parents- around 11, and was surprised to see that Loki seemed fine. He wasn’t panting, he wasn’t sweating, and he most definitely wasn’t guzzling down water.

 

He set down his things at the foot of his bed and walked over to him, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. “How are you feeling?”

 

Loki sighed, looking down. “I feel fine, and… and that’s what worries me, Thor.”

 

Loki being worried made Thor feel concerned, and he sat down next to him, rubbing his thigh affectionately. “Why are you worried?”

 

“I don’t know… I keep thinking about what-ifs and worst case scenario situations.”

 

Thor frowned. “Like what?”

 

Loki looked up at him then. “Like… maybe we didn’t use protection or contraceptives … I was  _ full _ of your cum by the end of my heat, Thor.”

 

Thor gently grabbed Loki’s face and rubbed soothing circles into his cheeks, kissing him. “Hey. Don’t think like that. I’ve… been dumb before and… not used protection or had the omega use birth control during their heats before and… they’re all fine. I’m sure it’s just all in your head.”

 

This news comforted Loki some, but did little to still his fears. “I know. I… I just keep wondering… what if, you know?”

 

Thor sighed and let go of Loki’s face, leaning in to smell the scent glands on his neck. “You smell fine; you don’t seem like you’ll go into your heat for sometime. Why don’t we go to the nearest drugstore and buy a few tests… once they come back negative, that should calm your mind.”

 

Loki’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “Tests?! Y-You mean like  _ pregnancy _ tests?”

 

Thor fought back an amused grin. As smart as a person Loki was, he was still very innocent and naive at times. “Yes, Loki. It’s not a big deal.”

 

Loki could feel his heart pounding through his chest, and he felt too scared to agree to anything.

 

That stick would determine the fate of his life, and while he could be completely wrong, and this could all be in his head, he also knew that he could be right.

 

He steeled himself, and nodded his head, biting his lower lip nervously. “Can you go get them?”

 

Thor smiled softly and nodded, getting up and pressing a kiss against Loki’s forehead. “Sure. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.”

 

Loki nodded, watching Thor’s back as he left the room.

 

He was too scared to go online, because he knew he would research pregnancy, and he was too scared to browse social media, because he knew that people would see he was online and wonder why he wasn’t in heat yet, so he decided to sit there until Thor returned, stuck in his own head.

 

Thor returned just as he said he would, 15 minutes later. Loki’s stomach dropped when he saw the bright pink, purple, and blue boxes in the bag, and began to sweat nervously, knowing that his life would forever be changed by the results of these tests.

 

If it came out negative, he would  _ never _ go into another heat unprepared again. And if it came out positive…?

 

He would cross that bridge when he got there.

 

“I… got a variety, so that the results will be accurate.”

 

Loki nodded silently, looking up at Thor in fear. “What do I do?”

 

Thor blushed and looked away from Loki for a moment, feeling flustered. “You pee on it, Loki. And then we wait 5 minutes. And then we get the results.”

 

“My bladder isn’t full enough to cover every single stick though…”

 

“So… you pee in a paper cup, and we dip each stick in the cup, and then put them in the sink and wait 5 minutes.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, and got up, heading to the bathroom. Thor followed him, and helped him unbox everything, laying everything out on the counter. 

 

Once every test was set up, Loki shooed Thor out of the bathroom and relieved himself, making sure to dip each test into the cup and set them on a paper towel. He disposed of the cup and its contents, washing his hands and trying his best to not stare at the tests. 

 

He exited the bathroom and walked over to Thor, climbing into his lap and resting his face into the crook of his neck. Loki had begun to get a  _ bit _ taller, but was still small enough to fit into Thor’s lap comfortably and be wrapped completely in his warm embrace.

 

“It’ll be okay, Loki. Please don’t worry.”

 

Loki tried his best not to, but he kept gnawing at his lower lip, waiting until the timer on Thor’s phone went off.

 

Loki exhaled nervously, feeling as if his heart would beat right out of his chest.

 

He carefully got out of Thor’s lap and walked with the alpha to his bathroom, too scared to look at the counter and see his fate.

 

Thor seemed to be nervous too, and he gently caressed Loki’s face. “Loki… we’ll look together, on the count of three. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded and closed his eyes with Thor, facing the counters.

 

“One… Two… Three!”

 

The pair snapped their eyes open and gazed at the first pregnancy test, their blood running cold.  

 

Instead of seeing one line like he was used to, Thor saw two lines, and he began to panic, looking down the line of pregnancy tests hurriedly.

 

One by one, each of them changed to two lines, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster, not believing what he was seeing.

 

Loki was just as terrified as he was, and he picked up the last pregnancy test with a shaky hand, staring at the screen in disbelief. 

 

_ Pregnant. _

 

The omega let out a choked sob and crumbled to the floor, beginning to tremble as tears spilled down his face. Thor caught him just before he hit the floor completely, and sank down with him, closing his eyes and holding him close.

 

He had seen those words on the screen of the pregnancy test just like Loki had.

 

_ Pregnant. _

 

Loki was pregnant. And with his child.

 

They sat in silence for over an hour, too stunned to speak. Loki’s voice pulled Thor out of his fear laden haze, and he looked over at him, not knowing what to say.

 

“I’m pregnant, Thor…”

 

Thor sighed softly and pulled Loki into his lap, kissing his temple. “We’ll figure this out, Loki.”

 

“What are we going to  _ do _ ?! I’m  _ 16 _ !”

 

Thor began to rock them gently, trying to still Loki’s sobs. 

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

Without speaking, he carried Loki to his bed and climbed under the covers with him, continuing to hold him close. 

 

Loki cried in his arms the entire day and into the night, and Thor was thankful that Loki’s parents were keeping themselves away until tomorrow afternoon. They still thought that the teen was going through his heat.

 

Around midnight, Loki stopped crying, and began to speak, his voice trembling slightly. “... I thought you said this never happened to you, before.”

 

Thor sighed softly. “And it  _ hasn’t _ , Loki… this is my first time ever being in a situation like this.”

 

“... Why did it have to happen to me?”

 

Thor’s heart broke when he heard Loki’s voice crack at the end, and he rubbed at his back soothingly, trying to comfort him. “We have options, Loki…”

 

Loki was silent for a few seconds. “... Like abortion?”

 

It hurt Thor’s heart to hear that word, but he forced himself to nod, closing his eyes. “... If you want to get rid of it, Loki… I will support you. And… if you don’t… I will support you as well. I will love you regardless… so…”

 

Thor didn’t know what else to say then, so he stopped talking, not wanting to sway Loki in any direction. This was Loki’s decision, and Loki’s decision only.

 

They remained in bed for the rest of the night and into the morning without saying much, and Loki felt like he was watching himself from 3rd person.

 

He didn’t know what to do, and was upset with Thor for leaving the decision up to him, and as the days dragged on and turned into weeks, he began to start feeling symptoms, and was forced to accept that fact that yes, he was pregnant.

 

About a month after finding out he was pregnant -and a day before the heat his parents believed he was having occurred- Loki finally made a decision.

 

He was slated to attend Jotunheim in the summer, and had his whole life ahead of him. 

 

And he couldn’t see himself throwing it all away for something that wasn’t even fully formed.

 

He had stayed home from school that day -morning sickness was a pain in the ass- and asked Thor to come over after school. He would tell him his decision then.

 

The alpha came around 3, and thanked the Norns that Loki’s parents weren’t home. He trudged up the stairs to Loki’s room, and opened the door, his heart breaking for the omega.

 

Loki had been throwing up constantly about a week after he found out he was pregnant, and had lost about 5 pounds, which made the already skinny omega look sickly.

 

“Hey.”

 

Loki closed his eyes when Thor pressed a kiss against his forehead, and wrapped his arms around the alpha, breathing in his comforting scent. 

 

“Hey.”

 

They hugged for a few seconds before Loki spoke. “I… I know what I want to do.”

 

Thor’s heart skipped a beat. “... What is it?”

 

Loki began to tear up then, feeling guilty. “I… I want to get rid of it.”

 

Thor was silent for some time. “When?”

 

“As soon as possible.”

 

Thor nodded, bending over to kiss Loki’s forehead again. “There’s a clinic across town. If we hurry, they can see us before they close.”

 

Loki nodded and climbed out of bed slowly, walking to his closet and pulling on loose fitting clothes. He then walked over to Thor and grabbed his hand. “I’m ready.”

 

Thor couldn’t stand how weak Loki sounded, and he quietly led the omega out of his home and to his car.

 

They arrived at the clinic around 4, and managed to get in with a doctor a few minutes after that. The doctor didn’t seem surprised that the boys were so young, and sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Lift your shirt up.”

 

Loki frowned slightly, crossing his arms on the examination table. “...Why?”

 

“We are required to give you an ultrasound before performing the procedure.”

 

Loki and Thor shared a nervous look before Loki turned back to the doctor. “C-Can’t you just do the procedure? I don’t want to see it.”

 

The doctor sighed softly. “No. We are required to look at the embryo and see how developed it is, before terminating the pregnancy. This is so we can be sure that everything was removed in a fluid fashion, and nothing potentially damaging is left behind that can give rise to a potentially dangerous infection. You don’t have to look at the monitor.”

 

Loki sniffed and nodded, beginning to tear up. He couldn’t stop the overwhelming guilt that was consuming him, and held Thor’s hand like his life depended on it, trying to draw strength from the quiet alpha.

 

He used his other hand to lift up his shirt, and winced slightly when the doctor poured the cold jelly onto his skin. He refused to look at the minute swell of his abdomen, and roughly wiped at his eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

 

Grabbing the probe, the doctor turned the machine on, and began to move it around Loki’s stomach, taking screenshots for references. 

 

Loki refused to look at the screen, choosing to stare at the gray wall across the room instead. 

 

A loud whooshing noise came from the device then, and both Loki and Thor snapped their heads towards the doctor, concerned.

 

“What is that?”

 

The doctor pressed the ultrasound probe a bit deeper into his stomach. “It is the embryo’s heartbeat.”

 

Loki’s world came to a screeching halt, and he widened his eyes in fear. “Why does it have a heartbeat?”

 

“... It’s standard development.”

 

Loki tried his best to not look at the screen, but he wanted to see for himself how a clump of cells already had a heartbeat.

 

And what he saw on the screen was anything but.

 

He saw a vaguely distinctive outline, arms, legs, a torso, a  _ head _ . And to top it all off, the thing inside of him was  _ moving _ . 

 

Loki began to tear up again, and he wiped at his eyes, continuing to stare at it. “Why does it look like that?”

 

“Again… it’s standard development. Embryos are supposed to look like this at 8 weeks.”

 

Loki began to cry in earnest then, and he used his free hand to wipe at his eyes while he whimpered. “I can’t do this.”

 

Thor looked down at Loki, surprised. “Loki… what to you mean?”

 

Loki sniffed again, beginning to tremble. “Look at it, Thor! It’s just trying to grow and survive, and it didn’t ask to have two parents who were too dumb and horny to use protection. It’s not its fault that it’s here.”

 

Thor looked down at Loki gently, rubbing his cheek with a thumb. “What are you saying, Loki?”

 

“That I can’t do this! I can’t get an abortion!”

 

Expressing this scared him, scared him more than he wanted to admit, and he let go of Thor’s hand, wiping at both of his eyes. “I’m sorry! You can leave me if you want, and, and I’ll figure this out myself, but I can’t do it! I’m sorry, Thor!”

 

Thor shushed Loki gently, placing a chaste kiss against his forehead. “I’m not leaving, Loki. I won’t leave you.”

 

The doctor removed the probe and cleaned off Loki’s stomach, printing out a few images of the ultrasound. “If you change your mind about continuing the pregnancy, you have until the middle of your second trimester.”

 

He got up and left the room then, leaving Loki and Thor to cry together in each other's arms.

 

They didn’t know how they were going to do this, and they didn’t know how it would work itself out, but… they knew that they would at least try.

 

This baby… this baby deserved to at least have a chance at life.

 

And Loki knew that he would do everything in his power to give it a good one.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'll try to have the next chapter out by the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of emotions this chapter. I swear, happy times and fluff and cuddles and smut and love will come next chapter, and stay throughout the story until its end. I just needed to get the emotional turmoil and angst out of the way first.

****

Thor helped Loki down from the examination table once the doctor left the room, and grabbed his hand gently, leading him out of the procedure room. He could tell that Loki was barely keeping it together, and hoped that he could get him to the car before he broke down.

 

They walked out of the clinic together and made it to Thor’s car before Loki began to sob again, and together they cried, feeling completely and utterly overwhelmed by their current situation.

 

Thor wasn’t upset with Loki in the slightest for choosing to keep it, and he reached over, rubbing at Loki’s back soothingly. He knew his life would change forever, and he knew that it would never be the same, and he didn’t know if he and Loki would make it through this, but… he loved Loki. And since Loki decided to keep the child… he would be there with him every step of the way.

 

He wouldn’t abandon the omega when he needed him most.

 

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” repeated Loki, shaking his head again and again. “I’m just a burden! I’m  _ ruining _ your life!”

 

“Loki… Loki you’re anything but a burden. And the absolute  _ last _ thing you’re doing is ruining my life.”

 

Loki sniffed, not believing Thor. “I just can’t do it, Thor! I can’t kill the baby! I’ll never forgive myself!”

 

Thor continued to rub Loki’s back, and wiped at the tears running down his own face.

 

“And I’m not forcing you to. If… if you want to get an abortion, Loki… I will stay by your side, and love you through it. And if you don’t… if… if you want to keep it… I will be by your side, and love you just as much as I would’ve if this never happened.”

 

“But I’m ruining your life!” sobbed Loki, beginning to become unconsolable. “You have  _ everything _ ahead of you! Everything! And this fucking  _ baby _ is going to ruin it all!”

 

Thor sighed, knowing that everything Loki said was true. “Loki… Loki having a baby will change our lives… but… if you want to do it… I need you to know I’m not leaving unless you want me to.”

 

Loki finally calmed down a bit, and he sat up, opening Thor’s glove compartment to pull a few napkins out. “I don’t  _ want _ you to leave me, Thor… but I don’t want to ruin your life.”

 

His voice broke at the end, and Thor ran his fingers through Loki’s growing hair, trying to help calm him down. “Loki…  _ you’re _ what’s important to me. And if you decide to keep it, then I’m here. And if you change your mind and decide to not keep it… then I’m here too.”

 

“How can you  _ say _ that?!” exploded Loki, slamming his fist down and glaring at Thor harshly. “You sound so detached, and it’s not  _ fair _ ! Why am I the only one who has to decide?! It’s your fucking baby too!”

 

“I’m not detached, Loki… I just… I understand that you’re the one who has to deal with pregnancy. Not me. And… you have to have it. I can only be here for moral support. So if… if you want to keep the child… and… and you want to go through with having it… then that is your decision, and your decision only. If I could carry the child for you Loki, I would. But the fact of the matter is I can’t. And only you can decide if you want to have a baby at 16.”

 

“But this changes your life too! I don’t  _ want _ to be a single mother, Thor! I can’t do this by myself!”

 

“And you won’t have to!” assured Thor, gently holding Loki’s face in his hands. He and the omega stared at each other for a few seconds, and Thor’s heart broke when he noticed the fear in Loki’s eyes. “Loki… if you want this baby… then I want it too. And if you don’t… if you don’t, then I don’t.”

 

“I can’t make this decision on my own, Thor! Tell me what you want!  _ Please! _ ”

 

Thor closed his eyes then. It was evident how hard this was for him as well.

 

“I’m torn just like you, Loki. I want my life! I want to go to college, I want to party, I want to  _ do _ things.” He sighed and let go of Loki’s face then, reclining back into his seat and not even trying to stop the tears falling from his face. “I don’t regret sleeping with you, and I never will, but I just…”

 

He shook his head, sitting up and resting his hands and forehead against the steering wheel. “I don’t want a baby, Loki. I don’t. But I could  _ never _ forgive myself if you got the abortion because of me. That’s why I’m leaving it up to you. Because I don’t know what I want either.”

 

Loki sniffed and wiped at his face, not expecting Thor’s blunt honesty. “So should I get it then?”

 

“I don’t know, Loki. I don’t want to be a father at 18, but…” He sighed. “This baby didn’t ask to be here. It… it has two idiotic parents, and a father that should have known better. It already has arms and fucking  _ legs _ , and its own heartbeat! This is real, Loki. And… we have to decide what to do.”

 

Loki was silent for an entire minute, his stony expression indecipherable to Thor. “I can’t kill the baby, Thor. I can’t do it.”

 

Thor nodded, moving to lean back in his seat and cover his eyes with his forearm. “Then… do we give it up for adoption?”

 

Loki moved his arms over his small swell protectively. “I don’t want to do that.”

 

Thor’s world slowed when Loki said this. “... We can’t keep a baby, Loki… we’re so young.”

 

Loki began to cry again, bending over to lay in his lap. “I don’t know what I want, Thor! I don’t know what to do! And you’re not helping me!”

 

Thor sighed and started the car. “Let’s… let’s go home. Your parents shouldn’t be home, and… they still think you’re having your heat, so… we’ll talk about this then. We’ll go online, we-we’ll read forums, we'll do what you usually do when you don’t know how to make a decision, and… and we’ll go from there, Loki. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded silently, closing his eyes and trying to pretend he wasn’t in this situation.

 

The ride back to his house was a silent one, and he kept his eyes closed until he heard Thor swear.

 

He opened his eyes and began to panic, seeing both of his parents’ cars outside. He began to tear up, wondering what he was supposed to tell his parents. “What are we going to tell them?!”

 

Thor panicked, trying to think quickly. “We… we tell them that your heat didn’t come today, so we took you to the doctor, and… and the doctor said it should start tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Loki’s eyes fluttered closed, and he nodded, somehow managing to force the passenger side door open and get out of the car. 

 

He felt as if he were watching everything from 3rd person again, and felt as if he were seeing himself walk to his front door, Thor standing behind him.

 

He pulled out his house key and unlocked it, stepping inside. He heard his parents talking in the kitchen, and praised the Norns that the kitchen and the stairs leading to the 2nd floor of their house were on two opposite ends of the home. 

 

He closed the door as quietly as he could, and grabbed Thor’s hand, quietly leading him upstairs and down the hall to his bedroom. 

 

Once they were inside, Loki felt himself relax, and immediately began to change, trying his best to not look in the mirror and see his small bump.

 

He walked over to his desk and grabbed Thor’s hand, gently pushing him into the chair in front of it so that he could sit cross-legged in his lap.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s torso and kissed his jugular before nestling his nose into the crook of Loki’s neck, breathing in his calm and comforting scent. 

 

They relaxed in each other’s hold for a few minutes, drawing strength from each other. Loki leaned his head back into Thor and closed his eyes, relief flooding through him when Thor pressed a gentle yet reassuring kiss against his lips.

 

He kissed him back, and pulled away, exhaling softly. 

 

He was trying his best to lay out all of his options, and remain unemotional and logical about the whole process.

 

He opened a word document, and titled it “Our Options, and Facts” before opening his browser, and beginning to type in “Facts about teenage pregnancy.” He clicked on the very first link, and began to read out loud to Thor, who had his eyes closed and was resting his forehead against the back of Loki’s neck, arms still wrapped around him.

 

“Less than 2% of teenage mothers earn a degree by age 30. 8 out of 10 teenage fathers don’t marry the mother. More than half of teenage mothers don’t finish high school.”

 

Thor sighed, interrupting Loki. “Let’s… let’s look at this as rationally as possible, Loki.”

 

The omega let go of the mouse, and relaxed back into Thor’s hold, remaining silent.

 

“If… if you choose to keep it. You’ll have it after you graduate. So you’ll already have your diploma. As for college… if we both go to community college, and take turns every semester, one of us will always be home with the baby. So… we can still get our degrees.”

 

“What about money, Thor? We can’t expect our parents to pay for everything.”

 

It broke Thor’s heart to hear how exhausted Loki was, and he kissed his cheek, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

 

“Let’s create a best case scenario, a worst case scenario, and a realistic scenario.”

 

Loki inhaled deeply. “The best case? Our parents support us financially, until we get our degrees and can find good jobs. If they agree to do this… then we’ll keep the baby.”

 

Thor nodded, agreeing with this. It was as far-fetched as it could get, and he knew that it was  _ extremely _ unlikely that either set of parents wanted to do this. 

 

“Alright. Let’s look up facts about teen parenting, and how to be a good teen parent. We’ll copy paste everything into the word document that you created, under the best case scenario category.”

 

Loki nodded and moved his hand back to the mouse, typing in “how to be a good teen parent” and clicking on the first link.

 

It was a very helpful article, and Loki shook at Thor’s thigh, catching his attention. “Thor… read this. It has the pros and cons to every decision we could possibly make.”

 

Thor looked up and rested his head on Loki’s shoulder, beginning to read the article. 

 

It was long, and  _ full _ of helpful information, and by the end of it, both he and Loki felt better about their options. Each decision they could possibly make offered links to helpful resources, and gave first-hand accounts from others who had made the different decisions that were listed.

 

They decided together after some debate that if their parents agreed to be supportive and help, they would keep the baby. If their parents would help Loki through the pregnancy, but were not willing to help with the baby, they would give it up for adoption. And if both sets of parents refused to help with the pregnancy or the baby, then… then they would get an abortion.

 

The article suggested that after creating multiple plans, and coming to an agreement together, they should talk to their parents.

 

The mere  _ notion _ of doing this scared Loki and Thor out of their minds, but the article told them that they had to be strong and mature about the situation. Nothing good would come of keeping it to themselves. 

 

Loki wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell his parents, but Thor convinced him that the longer they waited, the harder it would be to make their worst-case scenario decision.

 

It took about an hour for Thor to help reassure Loki that everything was okay, and that everything would be okay, and once 8 pm hit, Loki warily climbed out of Thor’s lap. “A-Alright. L-Let’s do it.”

 

Thor nodded, and pulled Loki into a warm embrace, pressing a comforting and reassuring kiss against his lips. 

 

This gave Loki the strength he needed to do this, and he wrapped his arms around Thor, breathing in his calming scent. 

 

They parted after holding each other for a minute or two, and Loki led Thor out of his room, heading down the hall. He could hear the TV blaring from the living room, and padded downstairs, reaching for Thor’s hand the closer they got to the living room.

 

Once Loki crossed the threshold of the living room, he knew there was no going back, and steeled himself against crying when his parents looked up at the pair in surprise. 

 

Laufey reached for the remote and muted the TV, looking over at Loki and Thor. “Loki! What are you doing out? I thought your heat was supposed to come today.”

 

Loki walked he and Thor over to empty spots on their half rectangular shaped couch, and sat down, beginning to twist and pull at the hem of his nightshirt nervously. 

 

“Um… I need to tell you guys something.”

 

Loki’s parents froze for a moment and sat up slowly, sitting forward on the couch to stare at the pair. They remained silent, not wanting to jump to conclusions about anything.

 

Loki took in a shaky breath, and tucked a section of hair behind his ear nervously. “Um… remember the day I got my license?”

 

Loki’s parents nodded slowly, the acrid smell of anticipation in the air.  

 

“And… and you asked me if… if Thor and I used protection or a contraceptive during my heat?” 

 

He began to tear up here, and wiped at his eyes, trying to force those dreadful words out of his mouth. “Um… well… we… we didn’t.”

 

Loki’s parents looked horrified by this, and Laufey sat forward even  _ more _ on the couch, a shaking hand gripping Farbauti’s thigh. “What are you trying to say, Loki?”

 

Loki finally looked up at his parents, unable to handle the crushing disappointment and fear emanating from them. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Loki’s mother let out a choked sob, and rushed over to Loki, pulling his son into his lap and beginning to cry. “Loki, please tell me you’re joking. This isn’t funny.”

 

Loki started to sob, barely able to get the words out. “I-I-I w-w-wish I w-w-was, Mother!”

 

The two omegas cried together, and Thor just rubbed at Loki’s back, trying to help calm him down.

 

Loki’s father Farbauti seemed frozen in place, and Thor didn’t know what to do or say, feeling like all of this was his fault. He should’ve known better, should’ve stopped by a drugstore, should’ve pulled out, he knew he should’ve done  _ something _ . 

 

And he couldn’t help but beat himself up for not doing a damn thing.

 

They continued to sit in the living room for half an hour, with Loki and Laufey sobbing and Farbauti and Thor remaining silent.

 

When it hit 9 pm, Laufey was able to calm himself down, and took in a shaky breath, stroking at Loki’s tear-stained cheeks. “How did this  _ happen _ , Loki? We’ve talked to you about how important it was to use contraception. This is the  _ last _ thing we wanted for you guys.”

 

Loki began to cry when his mother’s voice cracked, and he wiped at his tears, trying to not break down. “It all happened so fast… we just… we forgot.”

 

Laufey closed his eyes then, and shook his head, his head swirling. Farbauti stood and made his way over to their side of the couch, sitting down next to his mate. “How long have you known?”

 

“A month.” whispered Loki, looking away from his father’s disappointed gaze. 

 

Loki’s mother sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “Do… do you guys have a plan?”

 

Loki nodded, wanting to do nothing more than curl up in his mother’s lap and cry. “We… we decided that if we have enough help, we’ll keep it. If… if we only have help during the pregnancy, then… then we’ll give it up for adoption. And… if… if we have no help whatsoever, then… then I’ll get an abortion.”

 

Loki’s mother burst into tears again, in complete and utter disbelief that his precious baby was going through this so young. “What do you want to do, Loki?”

 

Loki sniffed, tearing up again. “I… I can’t do it alone. And Thor and I won’t be able to provide a good life for the baby without help. But I don’t want to burden you and Father.”

 

“No, no baby, please don’t think like that.” rushed Laufey, gently grabbing Loki’s face and wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “Loki… Loki if you want this baby, and if Thor wants this baby, then you both won’t have to do it alone. We want you guys to succeed in life, and although this is a part of your life we wanted you to experience later… we won’t abandon you.”

 

Relief flooded through Thor and Loki, and the omega wrapped his arms Laufey, hugging him tightly. “I don’t want to do this alone.”

 

“And you  _ won’t _ , Loki.” assured Laufey, rubbing at his back. “If you and Thor want this baby, then… we will help you both succeed in whatever way possible.” He pulled away slightly to look his son in the eyes. “Do you want the baby, Loki?”

 

Loki was silent for a few moments. “Can… can Thor and I talk about it?”

 

Laufey nodded, hugging Loki and rubbing at his back again. “You both can stay home from school tomorrow. We’ll… we’ll discuss this as a family tomorrow, and… and we’ll figure out how to tell your parents, Thor. I’m sure this has been a long day for you both. Go get some rest.”

 

Loki nodded, climbing off of his mother’s lap and standing up with Thor. He whispered a pathetic “goodnight” and left the living room, heading back upstairs to his room.

 

He and Thor turned off the lights, and climbed into Loki’s bed without speaking, the gentle whir of Loki’s bedroom fan only making the silence between them more apparent.

 

After a few minutes, Thor sighed, and pulled Loki into his arms, closing his eyes. “Are we keeping the baby?”

 

Loki was hurt by Thor’s seemingly cool detachment and what he perceived to be annoyance, and he pulled himself out of Thor’s hold, turning away from his warm side and his comforting embrace.

 

“... No one’s forcing you to stay. My parents said they’ll help me, so… so you can go live the life you’ve always wanted.”

 

Thor frowned, moving to pull Loki back against him. “Loki-”

 

“You don’t have to be here, Thor! Just, just go!”

 

Thor growled low in his throat, not happy that Loki was pushing him away. “Loki-”

 

“Why aren’t you listening to me?! You can go have a life, Thor! You can go party, and fuck as many omegas as you want, and go to the college of your dreams, and, and-”

 

“Stop, Loki.”

 

Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes roughly. “I know you don’t want it, Thor! I don’t want you forcing yourself to be by my side just because we’re having a kid.”

 

Thor  _ hated _ when Loki got in this cycle of beratement and self-loathing, and hated it even more when he tried to push those that cared about him the most, away.

 

“Loki, please stop. You’re pissing me off.”

 

Loki snatched himself out of Thor’s hold again, and shuffled across the bed, putting distance between them. “Then  _ leave _ ! I-I don’t want to see you again! Just, just leave me alone, and pretend that I don’t exist!”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, realizing that he was going to have to be the mature one between the two of them right now. He shoved his irritation aside and reached out, pulling Loki into his arms once more.

 

“Let me  _ go _ !”

 

“No, Loki. You’re being ridiculous, and I told you that I wouldn’t leave you and that I would support you. You’re really upsetting me and you know that it pisses me off when you try to push me away every time we argue. So stop.”

 

Loki began to tear up then. “You made it clear that you didn’t want the baby, Thor!”

 

“Loki, who wants a baby at 18?”

 

He had been patient and understanding with Loki ever since they found out he was pregnant, and was beginning to lose his patience. He knew that it wasn’t Loki’s fault he was acting this way -the omega was only 16, and was  _ just _ as scared as him, if not  _ more _ \- but he needed Loki to know that regardless of what he decided to do, he would be there every step of the way, in whatever capacity Loki wanted him.

 

“You think  _ I _ want a baby, Thor? I’m 16! I don’t want this for myself, so why in the  _ hell _ would I want it for you?! I’m giving you a free pass to leave!”

 

“And I’m telling you I don’t  _ want _ to leave!” hissed Thor, trying to get this point across to Loki. “Stop telling me what I should or shouldn’t do just because you’re scared you’re trapping me into a life that I don’t want. I said earlier that whatever you decided to do, I would be there, and I  _ meant _ it, Loki.” 

 

He sighed then, lowering his voice and trying to speak to him gentler. “I love you. And… I don’t want to leave your side, ever. So… if you want me to go, I will. But that’s not what I want to do.”

 

All the fire and fight seemed to have left Loki then, and he went limp in Thor’s arms, finally being honest with what he wanted. “I don’t want to do this alone, Thor. And I don’t want you to leave me. But I don’t want to trap you. I-I can’t get an abortion… and… and I don’t think I can give it up for adoption. So… so I’m telling you that if you want to leave… I won’t be mad… and I won’t hold it against you.”

 

Thor sighed, and moved his hand from Loki’s waist to his stomach, placing a tentative hand over the small swell. He knew it was only more pronounced because of how much weight he had lost this month. “I’m not leaving. Okay?”

 

“...Okay.”

 

It felt strange, for Thor to be touching his stomach, and Loki closed his eyes, realizing that them agreeing to this, and accepting that they would do this, was actually happening. 

 

Thor stroked Loki’s stomach carefully, trying to get himself used to the idea that he was going to be a father.

 

He kissed the back of Loki’s neck and sighed, closing his eyes. If this had been any other night, and they had just finished arguing, he would’ve made a joke about Loki not kissing him goodnight, and pinched him playfully. 

 

That didn’t seem appropriate, so he continued to hold Loki, and tried to fall asleep. 

 

Loki surprised him though, and turned around in his hold, looking up at him and biting a lower lip. Thor snapped his eyes open when Loki kissed him, looking at him in confusion.

 

This reaction seemed to hurt Loki. “... Is that not okay anymore?”

 

Thor shook his head and kissed him back, reassuring him. “No, it’s fine, Loki. I… I just… I didn’t think you wanted to.”

 

Loki exhaled softly, looking at Thor in the darkness of his room, the faint moonlight allowing them to see each other. “I’m sorry for freaking out earlier. This is all just so  _ terrifying _ , Thor. And I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead, running a hand through his hair. “I know, Loki… and I’m sorry too. I… shouldn’t have blown up at you.”

 

Loki stroked at Thor’s cheek with his thumb, and closed his eyes, kissing him again. “We’re both dumb idiots trying to figure this out. I’m not mad.”

 

They kissed once more before settling into their pillows, and falling asleep for the night.

 

They woke up the next morning around 9, and Loki groaned, feeling like this was going to be a terrible day full of vomiting and feeling fatigued.

 

Thor seemed to have heard him groan, and stirred awake next to him, blinking slowly. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki closed his eyes in a poor attempt to stop the swirling in his stomach and head, and counted to 10, trying to calm his stomach. “I’m just really nauseous.”

 

Thor made a soft sound, knowing not to jostle Loki. He’d made the mistake of pulling the omega into his arms when his morning sickness first started a few weeks ago and got vomited on, so after that he learned to just leave the omega alone, and give him verbal encouragement and support.

 

They waited out Loki’s nausea spell, and got up for breakfast once he felt it had passed, heading downstairs into Loki’s kitchen.

 

His mother was putting the last pancake on a plate, and smiled sadly at them. “Good morning, guys.”

 

Thor nodded at Loki’s parents. “Good morning.”

 

Loki gagged once he smelled the grease from the bacon, and began to heave, trying his best to make it to the bathroom.

 

His mother set down his plate and ran after Loki, leading him to the toilet and holding his hair back as he vomited. 

 

“Shh… it’s okay, Loki. It’s okay.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and tried to not cry in frustration, continuing to retch into the toilet bowl.

 

Once he was done, his mother helped him stand up and flushed the toilet, wiping off his mouth with a paper towel and handing him a cup of mouthwash. 

 

He led Loki back to the dining room and poured him lemon ginger tea, setting a large cup of it in front of him. “This will help with the morning sickness, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded warily, and took a sip of it, surprised when it immediately began to calm his stomach. 

 

“Boys?”

 

Thor and Loki looked up at Loki’s father. The man had remained silent ever since they broke the news to him, so they were both quite nervous, wondering what he was going to say.

 

Farbauti took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “I would like to apologize for not comforting either of you last night. This news… this news really shook me to my core, and… I really wish it weren’t true. I wish that you both had been smarter, and safer, but… there’s no changing this. What’s done is done, and… we need to help you boys craft a plan that will help you both graduate college, and raise the baby, while still maintaining a sense of independence.”

 

Laufey took over then, staring at Thor. “Thor? We need to decide on how often you will be coming over to see the baby once it gets here. We… we don’t want you and Loki moving out and getting an apartment together… so we were wondering if you wanted to move in once the baby gets here.”

 

Thor set down his fork, taking a sip of his orange juice. “Is… that okay?”

 

Farbauti nodded. “Yes. We don’t want Loki raising this child alone, and however good your intentions may be, we understand how hard it would be to be a part of its life if you didn’t live here.”

 

Thor sighed, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to go away to the university he wanted. If he did, he would end up leaving Loki and the baby.

 

That was the last thing he wanted.

 

“I know Loki and I mentioned this to each other, but… I was thinking that we could attend the community college in the area, and get our degrees there. That way, we have help raising the child, but can still further our lives and set ourselves up for success.”

 

Laufey nodded. “You are both going to have to make sacrifices that you don’t want to make, now. And not being able to go off to a university is one of them.”

 

Thor and Loki both seemed bothered by this, but remained silent, so Farbauti spoke next. “That still doesn’t answer our question, Thor. Would you be open to living here once the baby is born?”

 

Thor nodded. “I don’t want to be parted from Loki. And… I don’t want the brunt of the responsibility to fall to him.”

 

Now that they had agreed on this, Laufey brought up the next issue at hand. “Thor? We need to sit down and talk to your parents. They need to be informed about this too.”

 

Thor looked away from Laufey, dreading this. His father was working from home today, and his mother was a housewife, so he knew that they would be at home today.

 

“Okay.”

 

Laufey reached across the table, pleased to see that Loki had finished his tea. “Loki… do you know how far along you are?”

 

Loki nodded slowly. “Two months.”

 

Farbauti and Laufey both closed their eyes and sighed, feeling extremely sad and disappointed. “We scheduled an appointment with an OBGYN today, Loki. After that… we were thinking we could head to Thor’s parents’ house, and tell them.  _ Together _ .”

 

Thor swallowed nervously. “... Does it have to be today?”

 

Farbauti and Laufey shared a look before Laufey spoke. “Thor… Thor we can’t keep this from them. You guys are having a  _ baby _ . And they deserve to know.”

 

Thor couldn’t stop his fast beating heart, and he began to bounce his leg nervously, not looking forward to this.

 

“You don’t understand. My, my parents, they’re not like you guys. T-They’ll freak out, they’ll make me leave Loki, they won’t let me be a part of its life, th-”

 

“Thor. Calm down, hun.” interrupted Laufey, reaching across the small table to rub Thor’s forearm soothingly. “None of that will happen.”

 

Thor let out a bitter laugh. “You don’t know my parents.”

 

Farbauti sighed then. “Thor, we won’t let that happen. If you and Loki want this baby, then we’ll do everything in our power to help you.  _ Both _ of you.”

 

Thor stopped bouncing his leg and drained his cup of orange juice. “... Alright.”

 

Loki had remained unusually quiet during this conversation, and caught everyone’s attention when he sighed softly. Laufey and Farbauti shared a look before Laufey reached out and rubbed at Loki’s forearm. “Loki? What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

Loki looked up hurriedly, and plastered on a fake smile, shaking his head. “Nothing, Mother.”

 

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Laufey dropped the issue, and sighed.

 

“I’m going to shower. What time is the appointment?”

 

“12, Loki. We need to leave in an hour.”

 

Loki nodded and stood up. “I’ll be ready then.”

 

They watched him walk away from the table, and stopped Thor as the alpha tried to go check on him.

 

“Can you sit down for a moment, Thor? We… we want to talk to you.  _ Alone _ .”

 

Thor sat back down slowly, waiting for them to speak.

 

Laufey was always the more talkative person of the two, so Thor wasn’t surprised that he was starting the conversation. “Thor… what happened?”

 

The alpha wasn’t prepared for the hurt in Loki’s mother’s voice “I’m sorry.”

 

Farbauti sighed, catching Thor’s attention. “Do you want this, Thor?”

 

Thor sighed as well. “I want Loki. And I don’t want him to get rid of it. But I don’t want to be a father at 18. But I-I know that I can’t leave him. I told him that, whatever decision he made, I would be right by his side.”

 

“Even if it means you’ll become a father to a child who will always be a part of your life, until your end? And even if it means that once it’s here, there’s no going back?”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “Yes. I’ve… I’ve already made my decision, and I’m staying, so… so please don’t try to talk me out of it.”

 

Loki’s parents shared a look. “We wouldn’t dream of it, Thor. Why… why don’t you go upstairs and get dressed? We can all head over to the doctor and your parents’ house together.”

 

Thor nodded, standing up and leaving the table.

 

He heard the shower running and figured that Loki might want some time to be alone, so he sat on his bed, scrolling through social media.

 

The omega came out 5 minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist, and entered his closet, picking out something loose and baggy to wear.

 

Most of his clothes were restrictive and skintight, and he realized that he would most likely have to go out and buy new clothing.

 

He looked down at his small swell of a stomach, not sure how to feel. He pressed a shaky hand against his stomach, beginning to realize that he was pregnant, and was actually going to get bigger, and in  _ 7 _ months there’d be a  _ baby, _ and he’d be a  _ mother _ , a mother at 16, and he sank down onto the floor of his closet, beginning to cry. 

 

He was relieved to know that he had his parents help and support, but realized just how  _ scared _ he really was about this situation. 

 

He sniffed and forced himself to stand, beginning to tire of constantly crying.

 

He didn’t know what came over him, but he felt as if a lock had been placed over his emotions, and… he just felt tired.

 

He got dressed and exited his closet, walking over to his desk and sitting down. There were a few things he wanted to research about pregnancy and teenage parenthood before this doctor’s appointment. “I’m done with the bathroom.”

 

Thor looked up from his phone. “Alright.”

 

The two didn’t speak much that hour, and it wasn’t because they were angry with each other. Rather… they were both lost in their own minds, each of them attempting to not only figure out what they were going to do, but  _ how _ they were going to do it.

 

Once 11 am hit, everyone piled into Laufey’s car, and rode over to the OBGYN in silence.

 

They were called back after waiting a few minutes, and looked up when the doctor entered the room a few minutes later. 

 

She smiled sadly when she noticed that Loki and Thor were so young, but kept it professional and greeted everyone. 

 

She sat down next to the ultrasound machine, and grabbed the jelly, turning towards Loki. “Lift your shirt up for me, hun. It’ll be a bit cold, but… it’s important that we check to make sure your baby is developing properly.”

 

Loki nodded, and lifted his shirt up, surprising the doctor with how skinny he was. You could see the outline of his ribs, which only made the small swell of his stomach look bigger. 

 

The doctor turned sharply towards his parents, looking worried. “Has he always been this skinny?”

 

Laufey shook his head, trying to not tear up. “No. He… he has lost a few pounds from the morning sickness. He can’t keep anything down.”

 

The doctor frowned deeply at this. “I’ll prescribe a medicine for him to take until the end of the 2nd trimester. It should alleviate his morning sickness and fatigue, if he has any.”

 

Laufey nodded gratefully.

 

“I’m also putting him on an increased caloric diet. He needs to have gained at  _ least _ 10 pounds by his 12-week appointment, and then should gain 1 to 2 pounds every week up until delivery.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in horror. “That’s anywhere from 32 to 64 pounds!”

 

The doctor nodded slowly. “Yes, Loki.”

 

“But babies don’t even weigh that much!”

 

The doctor smiled softly. “Pregnancy weight is composed of many things, Loki. The average weight for a full term baby is 7 and half pounds. The placenta -which will help nourish and maintain the baby until it’s born- will weigh 1 to 1 and a half pounds, the amniotic fluid will be no more than 4 pounds, your uterus will swell to about 2 pounds, your blood volume will increase by 4 pounds, and about 7 to 10 pounds of fat.”

 

Loki calculated the weight gain in his head. “So I’ll lose most of the weight once I have the baby?”

 

The doctor nodded. “Over a period of a few months, yes. You’re…  _ young _ , so your body should recover quickly.”

 

Loki nodded, feeling relieved. He was glad that all of that weight wouldn’t necessarily be just fat. 

 

He winced slightly when the doctor put the gel on his stomach, and forced himself to relax, looking at the monitor.

 

Once the doctor placed it against his stomach, a loud whooshing sound filled the room, and everyone was stunned into silence as they watched the small embryo shift and move inside of him.

 

It looked the exact same as it did yesterday, and Loki made himself stare at it the entire time, wanting to truly decide if he could go through with keeping it and raising it.

 

He heard a choked sob and looked over at his mother, who was crying against his father’s shoulder. 

 

It broke Loki’s heart to know that he had disappointed his parents, and it hurt even more to know that he was being such a burden to them. 

 

The doctor tried her best to remain professional. “Everything looks as it should. It’s too early to find out the primary sex, but besides being very underweight, nothing is wrong with either of you. I’d like to see you back in 4 weeks.”

 

Loki nodded, pulling his shirt down once it had been cleaned of the jelly.

 

“Have a great day, everyone.”

 

Loki sat up once the doctor left, and sighed, pulling at his hair. 

 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

 

Laufey sniffed and wiped at his eyes, trying to not break down, and holding back another wave of tears. “Let’s… let’s head over to Thor’s house. The sooner we make a concrete plan, the better it will be for everyone involved.”

 

They waited for Loki to speak, wondering how he felt about all of this.

 

“Alright. Let’s get it over with. I’m tired.”

 

He jumped off of the examination table, and walked out of the room, wanting to get this over with.

 

The ride to Thor’s house was spent in silence, and once they arrived, Thor rang the doorbell, knowing that it would be better for his mother to invite them all in.

 

She was a particular woman.

 

Frigga answered the door, a confused smile on her face. “Hello, everyone. Why aren’t the boys in school?”

 

Laufey sighed, composing himself. “Hello, Frigga. May we come in? We have something we need to discuss with you and your husband.”

 

Frigga’s smile faltered. “Well of course. Please, come in.”

 

She stepped aside and let everyone file past her.

 

“We can all talk in here.”

 

She led them to a sitting room in the house, making sure they were are situated before leaving to go get her husband.

 

She returned with Odin 5 minutes later, and sat down across from the four, realizing that this was going to be a serious conversation.

 

Odin grunted, crossing his arms. “What’s this about?”

 

Laufey reached out and rubbed Loki’s thigh, trying to comfort him. “We just got back from a doctor’s appointment… and… the doctor told us that Loki is currently 8 weeks pregnant.”

 

Frigga gasped, looking at the young omega in horror. “I beg your pardon?”

 

Laufey closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. “Loki is pregnant.”

 

The room went silent for a full minute before someone spoke.

 

“And you’re insinuating that our son is the father?”

 

Everyone looked at Odin sharply, and Farbauti opened his mouth to defend Loki’s honor. “Now wait just a minute, Odin. L-”

 

“It’s mine.” interrupted Thor, not wanting this to drag on even longer than it had to. “Loki and I have been dating for 2 months, and spent his first heat together. The baby’s mine.”

 

The room went quiet again, and Odin narrowed his eyes at his son. He shook his head and sighed, beginning to speak. “We’ll pay for the abortion.”

 

Loki looked horrified by this, and he turned to Thor hurriedly, grabbing at his arm with tears in his eyes, and silently pleading for him to do something. 

 

“We’re keeping it.”

 

Odin let out a harsh laugh. “What the hell do you mean you’re keeping it? You’re  _ 18 _ , Thor. You’re way too young to be a father.”

 

Thor wrapped a strong arm around Loki, rubbing at his hip with his thumb. “We’re keeping the baby.”

 

Odin laughed again, in complete and utter disbelief. “I hope you don’t think we’re helping you with this.”

 

Frigga turned to her husband, horrified by this statement. “Odin!”

 

“He got an omega pregnant. We always told him if he did this, and they didn’t abort it, that he’d have to figure it out himself. He got himself into this.”

 

“Now wait just a minute.” growled Laufey, beginning to get upset. “We already told the boys we’ll help them in any way we can. They won’t be going through this alone.”

 

Odin growled at Laufey as well. “We’re not letting our son’s life turn to ruin because his omega wants to keep it. He’s going to college in the fall, and he will have  _ nothing _ to do with your son.”

 

Thor glared at his father. “That’s not happening.”

 

“Excuse me, boy?”

 

“I’m not leaving Loki.  _ Ever _ .”

 

“You’re in my house. You drive a car  _ I _ gave you. And you’re planning to attend college on a degree funded by  _ me _ . If I tell you that you will have nothing to do with this boy, then you’ll have  _ nothing _ to do with him.”

 

Loki began to cry and wrapped his arms around Thor, absolutely  _ terrified _ that Thor would be taken away from him.

 

“You’re going upstate to stay with your aunt.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Odin stared at his son, his eyes narrowed in incredulity. “Who do you think you’re talking to, boy?”

 

“I’m 18! Legally, I’m an adult, and you  _ can’t _ tell me what to do, or demand that I leave Loki and the baby!”

 

Odin laughed harshly again. “The boy says he’s grown, Frigga.”

 

Frigga frowned at Odin, looking back and forth between him and their son. “Stop this! Stop this right now!”

 

She turned to Laufey and sighed, beginning to tear up. “Can Thor spend the night with your family? We can discuss this tomorrow, with clear minds and open hearts.”

 

Laufey nodded. “That is fine. We’ll come back tomorrow.”

 

Loki's parents stood up, and looked down at Thor and Loki. “Thor. Please go upstairs and pack something for a few days.”

 

The alpha nodded and patted Loki’s side. “I need to stand up, Loki.”

 

Loki sniffed and slowly released Thor, standing up with him. 

 

He couldn’t stop the tears that were streaming down his face.

 

Hearing that Thor’s father wanted to send him away terrified him, and he prayed to the Norns that everything would be okay.

 

He couldn’t do this alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this will be a really short story. I'll probably have it completed by the end of next week, so if you want to see any really cute scenes, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's almost over X'( I miiiiiiiiiiiight make this 7 chapters long, but that all depends on what I come up with for chapter 5 and 6. There's bullying in this chapter, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please tread lightly. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> This story has a happy ending. Loki will be okay. Nothing will happen to him or the baby. I figured I'd add in that warning for the last part of this chapter.

Loki latched onto Thor once they made it into his room, beginning to cry into his back. “They’re going to make you leave me!”

 

Thor managed to turn around in Loki’s tight hold, and wrapped his arms around the omega, shushing him. “That won’t happen, Loki. That won’t happen.”

 

“You don’t know that!”

 

Thor sighed softly. “I do know that. And I also know that I’m not leaving you alone. We’ll figure this out, Loki. Okay?”

 

Loki sniffed, looking up at Thor. “I can’t do this alone, Thor.”

 

Thor pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips, wanting him to know that everything would be okay. “Loki… we’ll be okay. You won’t be alone. I’ll be with you through it all. We’ll raise this child together.”

 

Loki relaxed in Thor’s hold then, and hugged him a bit tighter. 

 

They stayed like this for a few seconds before kissing again, and letting go.

 

Thor made sure to pack enough clothing for a few days, and grabbed his things for school, just in case he had to go back before the end of the week.

 

He and Loki walked downstairs and met their parents back in the living room, noticing the laden tension in the air. 

 

They left his home and returned to Loki’s house in silence, each of them reeling from the events of the day.

 

Once they were all inside, Laufey sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “You can put your things in the guest room, Thor. Loki can show you where it is.”

 

Loki frowned when his mother said this and crossed his arms. “Why can’t he sleep with me?”

 

“I don’t want my 16-year-old child sharing a bed with their boyfriend unless they absolutely have to, Loki.”

 

“We shared a bed last night.”

 

“Because that was a  _ stressful _ night for everyone, Loki.”

 

Loki huffed, not happy about having to be separated from Thor. “It’s not like anything can happen. I’m already pregnant.”

 

“Loki-”

 

“Just let them share a room, ‘Fey.” sighed Farbauti, shaking his head. 

 

Laufey frowned and looked away before throwing his hands in the air. “Fine.” 

 

Loki noticed how pained his mother looked, and began to feel guilty for arguing with him about this. 

 

“Your mother told us to meet her back at your house around 12, Thor, so… please make sure you're both ready by 11:30.”

 

The teens nodded, moving to leave and walk upstairs to Loki’s room.

 

They didn’t sleep that well that night, and woke up in the morning full of nervous anticipation about the day.

 

Loki was still scared that Odin would send Thor away, and if he didn’t, he was terrified that his parents would go back on their word, and make him get rid of it.

 

His fear only increased as they got closer and closer to meeting Thor’s parents again, and once they were all sitting down together again, he found himself unable to even  _ look _ at Thor’s parents, too afraid that they would make Thor leave him.

 

Frigga cleared her throat, and began to speak first, placing a gentle hand on her husband’s thigh. “I… first and foremost, I would like to apologize for our behavior yesterday. It came as quite a shock to hear the news that our boys were going to be parents, and… and I don’t think that we handled it properly. I apologize.”

 

She turned to look at Thor and Loki then with gentle eyes. “You boys have chosen to raise this child?”

 

Thor looked up at his mother, offering her a wary nod. “Yes.”

 

“And you have decided to help them, Farbauti and Laufey?”

 

Loki’s parents nodded. “They can still have great and amazing and  _ fulfilling _ lives, Frigga. They just need help and support and… they don’t need us to berate them. This is hard for all of us, and it’s the absolute  _ last _ thing that we wanted for them. But they want this child. And they need our help.”

 

Frigga nodded in agreement. “And my husband and I agree. We…  _ talked _ in depth last night. We will do whatever we can to support the boys and this child.”

 

Loki and Thor breathed out a sigh of relief, the tension and the fear leaving their bodies and minds.

 

“Now Frigga, we… we offered to let Thor move in with us once the baby was here. Is this something that you and Odin would be okay with?”

 

Frigga looked over at her husband to answer.

 

“He’s 18. He can do whatever he wants.”

 

Frigga made a small sound of discontent and shook her head, a slight frown on her face. “When is Loki due?”

 

“The first week of June.”

 

Frigga nodded in understanding. “For the first month, I would be okay with Thor staying there, and helping Loki. After that… I’d like us to come together again and discuss what should be done. I believe it is too early to make decisions like this.”

 

Farbauti sighed then, sitting forward. “What do we do about their schooling? We have to let their teachers know their situation, and they’ve already missed 3 days of school.”

 

“We will request an audience with their teachers tomorrow, and…  _ alert _ them to the situation. The boys should receive all of their make up work then, and finish it this weekend. We can’t have them falling behind.”

 

Loki’s parents agreed with this. “We can meet at their school tomorrow, an hour before it begins.”

 

Frigga nodded in agreement, and turned back to look at her son. “Thor? Do you want to spend another night at Loki’s house?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That brings me to my next question. How… how often will Thor be seeing Loki through the duration of the pregnancy?”

 

Laufey hummed for a moment, thinking “He obviously needs to be there for every appointment, but as for spending the night… one day a week. My husband and I are fine with him spending the night once a week.”

 

Loki frowned at this but remained silent, knowing that his parents were being generous. They could’ve not let Thor spend the night at all.

 

They all made a few more plans, and left after coming to an agreement about how they would handle things.

 

Loki was relieved that everything turned out okay in the end, and was happy that their best case scenario ended up being the one to work out.

 

He slept better than he had in a long time that night, and woke up early the next morning, showering and getting ready to head to the school and pick up his makeup work.

 

He and Thor arrived before most of the students were there, and picked up their work, trying to ignore the stares of pity or judgment from the adults. 

 

Right before they were about to leave, Thor’s coach called out to him in the halls, stopping him.

 

“Odinson!”

 

Thor paused and turned around, seeing his coach approach him. He plastered on a fake smile, nodding at the man. “Hey coach.”

 

“Don’t “hey coach” me! What’s this about you having a baby?”

 

Loki stared at the ground the entire time, refusing to engage in this conversation.

 

“... My boyfriend is pregnant… so… that’s why I missed practice yesterday.”

 

The coach sighed, and Thor couldn’t take seeing the disappointment in his coach’s eyes. “Look, coach. I don’t want to hear anything about it, alright? We got enough from the teachers.”

 

The coach’s eyes softened, and looked at Thor with a wisdom that only came with age and experience. “It’s gonna be hard, Thor. And sometimes you’ll wonder if you made the right decision. But that baby needs you. And someday… when you’re as old as me… you’ll realize that although hard, everything turned out okay in the end.”

 

Thor stared at his coach in bewilderment. “Coach…”

 

His coach clasped his shoulder and shot him a rare smile. “Keep your head up, kid. It’ll be okay.”

 

Thor watched his coach walk away before remembering that there was a game tonight. “Coach! What about tonight?!”

 

The coach tossed his hand flippantly. “Forget it; your head’s not in the right place. You’ll play in the next one.”

 

They watched the coach leave and turned towards each other, beginning to feel nervous and uncertain about their future.

 

Thor reached out and took Loki’s hand. “Ready to go?”

 

Loki nodded, gripping Thor’s hand tightly.

 

They walked out of school and got back into Thor’s car, heading back to Loki’s house.

 

They spent the weekend separated from each other -they didn’t want to admit it, but they needed space- and once Monday morning arrived, met each other at school.

 

No one but the staff and administration knew Loki was pregnant, and he planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

 

Angrboda hadn’t spoken to him since he blew up at him for dating Thor, so Loki knew he’d be spending today alone.

 

It was a Monday, so he and Thor didn’t eat lunch together either. It didn’t bother him too much though. He didn’t mind being alone.

 

He got used to going to school and speaking to no one except Thor after a few weeks, and by the end of his 3rd month being pregnant, he’d gotten used to wearing baggy shirts and sweaters too.

 

He’d put on about 15 pounds since his 8-week doctor’s appointment, and it was getting harder and harder to hide his pregnancy from his peers.

 

He was showing quite clearly now, and began to walk with a textbook or a jacket covering his midsection at all times.

 

He… still felt embarrassed that he had gotten pregnant during his first heat, and although he knew that sooner or later everyone would find out, he wanted to hide it for as long as possible. 

 

There had been other pregnant omegas at his school -there was even a club for them- and Loki saw how everyone treated them, so he knew he wanted to avoid that treatment as long as he possibly could. 

 

When he was 13 weeks -three months and one week- pregnant, it began to get harder and harder to hide his pregnancy.

 

Today was the final game of the football season, and found Thor and Loki at Loki’s locker, talking.

 

Thor was trying his best to convince his boyfriend to attend the game for support, but Loki was hesitant. He usually didn’t attend sporting events.

 

Thor pulled Loki close and rested his hands on his waist, looking deep into his sage green eyes. “Please?”

 

Loki sighed and looked away, beginning to laugh when Thor attacked his neck with a flurry of kisses. “You know I don’t like going to those things, Thor. They don’t make any sense to me.”

 

Thor traced kisses up Loki’s neck and placed a few against his lips, which made the omega laugh again. “Stop, Thor. We’re at school.”

 

Thor snuck a hand under Loki’s baggy sweater and stroked at his stomach, making sure to shield Loki from prying eyes with his broad frame. “I bet Peanut would want you to come to the game and support me.”

 

Loki blushed, a gentle smile on his face. “Peanut can’t even talk.”

 

Thor continued to stroke at Loki’s stomach, and kissed him again. “If they could, they’d tell you to go to the game and support me.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, amused that Thor was trying to use their baby against him. They’d nicknamed it Peanut after joking around about its size one day, and the nickname had just stuck.

 

“If Peanut could speak, it’d tell you to stop assaulting me in the hallway and go to class.”

 

Thor shot him a devilish smirk. “If you think I’m assaulting you now, just wait until I come over after the game to spend the night.”

 

He ground his pelvis against Loki’s in a lascivious fashion and nipped at the lobe of his ear. “So you should come to the game.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip and closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at Thor. “You don’t play fair.”

 

Thor moved his hands to Loki’s ass and squeezed him playfully. He had gotten a bit rounder here since putting on weight, and Thor was  _ not _ complaining.

 

“Fine. I’ll go to your game.”

 

Thor broke out into a large grin, and kissed Loki again. “Thank you.”

 

They kissed once more before a passing teacher whacked Thor on the head with a rolled up paper. “Alright, lovebirds, break it up. Go to class.”

 

Loki laughed as Thor massaged his head, and waited for the teacher to walk away, pressing a kiss upon his lips. “I’ll see you after the game, Thor.”

 

Thor smiled softly and let go of Loki, knowing that they’d better get to class. Neither of them wanted detention.

 

The day passed uneventfully for Loki, and instead of going home and having to drive back to the school for the game, he decided he would go to the library, and get a head start on his homework. 

 

The game started at 8, and concessions started at 7:30, so Loki made his way out of the library and to the football field around 7:45, sitting himself up front on the bleachers. 

 

He ignored the few stares and murmurs that he got, knowing that it was because he never came to these sort of events.

 

It was incredibly hot tonight for some reason, and Loki found himself having to take off his sweater when the game began, not wanting to feel too uncomfortable.

 

He made sure to keep it in his lap to hide his stomach, and looked out onto the field, waving at Thor when he and the alpha made eye contact.

 

Thor waved back, and Loki smiled, his heart fluttering. 

 

The game was an intense one because it was the last of the season, and although Loki didn’t understand all of the rules of the game, he made sure to cheer and shout along with everyone else when their school had the ball.

 

During the last 2 minutes of the game, the two teams were neck and neck with each other, both schools having the same score.

 

Loki found himself biting at his nail nervously, and watched as Thor got the ball during the last 15 seconds of the game. 

 

He was all the way on the other side of the field, and Loki knew they wouldn’t score unless Thor’s team held the other team back and let Thor run it.

 

Thor completely surprised everyone though by leaning all the way back and throwing the ball across the field, rendering everyone speechless. 

 

Everyone watched with bated breath as the ball soared through the night sky, waiting to see if it would actually make it to the end zone. 

 

The crowd erupted into cheers when the ball flew into the end zone, and Loki found himself jumping up and cheering along with everyone, the sweater covering his stomach forgotten.

 

He felt so  _ proud _ of Thor, and didn’t realize that the outline of his protruding belly was visible to everyone.

 

A few people began to whisper and point, but Loki didn’t notice, too busy with cheering with everyone else.

 

He sat back down after a minute or two of cheering, and covered his stomach, feeling a bit nervous. He looked around to make sure that no one saw his stomach, and bit his lower lip, looking back onto the field.

 

Thor’s team had dogpiled him, and were cheering and laughing with him.

 

Loki knew that he would meet Thor at his place, so he left the game and drove home, making sure to scrub and clean himself free of the grime and sweat that had accumulated on his skin during the day.

 

He pulled on his night clothes and climbed into his bed, tying his hair back. It was long enough for it to be pulled into a ponytail of acceptable length, and Thor liked it, so he kept it.

 

He opened his laptop and started to play a game online to pass the time, not wanting to go on social media.

 

Thor came upstairs an hour later and strode over to Loki, a proud smile on his face. 

 

Loki looked up and smiled too, setting his laptop aside so that he could kiss Thor.

 

The alpha immediately snuck his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, and grabbed his face, rubbing his tongue against Loki’s.

 

Loki made a sound of surprise and fell back against the pillows, tapping at Thor’s side. 

 

Thor broke their kiss and stared at Loki, a faint blush on his face. “Sorry. I’m still really pumped from the game.”

 

Loki laughed softly, reaching up to place a reassuring kiss against his lips. “I know. I was just surprised, that’s all.”

 

He frowned slightly and reached up to sniff Thor’s neck. “Did you shower already? You smell clean.”

 

Thor nodded, sitting down so that he could take off his shoes. “Yeah, I showered at the school. I wanted to fuck you the  _ second _ I stepped through those doors.”

 

Loki blushed, staring up at Thor with a perfervid smile. “Are my parents asleep?”

 

Thor shook his head, climbing onto the bed and resting his arms on either side of Loki’s head.

 

“They’re in the living room, and the TV’s pretty loud. They won’t hear anything.”

 

Loki smirked up at him and grabbed his jaw with his bony hand, bringing Thor’s face down so he could kiss him. “Good.”

 

Thor laughed against Loki’s lips, kissing the omega again and again. “ _ Norns, _ I love you.”

 

Loki blushed, his heart soaring when Thor told him this. He always loved receiving praise or affection from him.

 

Loki sighed softly when Thor moved to kiss at his neck, and he held his head in place, spreading his legs so that he could lie his large body between them. “I love you too.”

 

He always felt embarrassed when he said this to Thor, and he admitted that there was still a part of him that couldn’t believe he and Thor were dating.

 

Of course, the child growing in his belly was a constant reminder that this was real.

 

They managed to take off each other’s shirts in between kisses, and ran their hands along each other’s sides, sharing hungry kisses.

 

Thor traced kisses down Loki’s neck, chest, and abdomen before beginning to slide his pajama bottoms off.

 

Loki lifted his hips to help Thor get them off, and moved forward, slanting his mouth against Thor’s while he fumbled with the button of his pants and zipper.

 

Thor moved his hands to his waist to help Loki, and broke their kiss to kick off his pants before diving back down for the omega’s lips.

 

Thor snuck a hand down past Loki’s cock, and began to rub at his entrance with his finger, inhaling the sweet scent of Loki’s slick.

 

He pulled away from Loki and reached beside the omega’s head, grabbing a spare pillow. “Do you trust me?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, not understanding what Thor meant. “What?”

 

“I want to try something.”

 

Loki cocked his head to the side slightly. “... What do you want to try?”

 

“Lift up your hips.”

 

Loki looked away but did as Thor asked, wondering why the alpha was placing two pillows underneath him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Making it easier to eat you out.”

 

A  _ fierce _ blush spread across Loki’s face, and he began to stammer, trying to move off of the pillows. “No! T-That’s so embarrassing! Can’t you just suck me off or something?”

 

Thor laughed in amusement and placed a reassuring kiss against his lips. “It’ll feel great, Loki. Trust me.”

 

Loki continued to blush, but readjusted himself on the pillows. And spread himself. “You’re so embarrassing, Thor.”

 

Thor laughed and grabbed Loki’s ass, spreading him open a bit more. “I love you too.”

 

Loki eyes snapped open once he felt Thor’s warm and wet tongue lick against him, and he cried out, not expecting it to feel so good.

 

Thor continued to lap at Loki for a few seconds before pushing his tongue past the rim of tight muscle, and rubbed against the smooth lining of Loki, moaning as Loki’s slick began to stream out of him.

 

He started to push his tongue in and out of Loki, and moved one of his fingers beside his tongue, beginning to tease at the sensitive rim. 

 

“ _ A-Ah! Mnh! T-Thor!” _

 

He arched slightly off of the pillows when Thor pushed his finger in alongside his tongue, and spread himself open a little more, wanting all of the alpha.

 

Thor thrust his tongue in and out of Loki, and pulled out when his tongue got tired, replacing it with three of his fingers.

 

He moved up Loki’s torso and latched onto one of his nipples, tugging at it gently with his teeth before letting go and running his tongue around and along it to soothe it.

 

Loki felt relaxed around his fingers, so he let go of the omega’s nipple, kissing at his neck. “Are you ready for me?”

 

Loki nodded, moaning softly when Thor sucked at his jugular. “ _ Mnh _ , fuck, yes!”

 

Thor unbuttoned his boxers and stroked himself a few times before guiding his cock to Loki’s entrance, and pushing himself in.

 

Loki’s breath hitched when Thor pressed in, and he twitched, not expecting himself to be so sensitive. 

 

Thor braced himself above Loki and bent down to kiss him, beginning to move.

 

Loki could taste himself on Thor’s tongue, and was too embarrassed to admit that that turned him on even more.

 

He hooked his ankles around the small of Thor’s back and encouraged him deeper, wanting Thor to reach into the furthest parts of him. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Loki. Feels so good.” groaned Thor, closing his eyes and beginning to move a bit faster and thrust a bit harder. “So fucking good, Loki!”

 

Loki blushed at the praise, and moved to jerk his cock, moving it in time to Thor’s thrusts.

 

Loki could feel his climax building within him a few minutes into the sex, and wondered why he was so sensitive. “ _ I-I’m close!” _

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips and began to move at  _ lightspeed _ , the wet noises coming from their union sounding like music to his ears.

 

He held Loki in a bruising grip as he came into the teen, and couldn’t stifle the loud groan that escaped his lips when Loki came a few seconds later and began to pulse and spasm around him.

 

He collapsed on top of the omega, breathing heavily next to his neck.

 

They sat in silence for 5 minutes, each of them trying to recover from their intense orgasms.

 

Loki regained his mental clarity first, and began to gently prod at Thor. “Get up, Thor. You’re squishing Peanut.”

 

Thor laughed softly and moved, kissing Loki’s slightly distended belly. “I’m sorry Peanut.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed, reaching down to run his fingers through Thor’s golden blond hair. “Whose hair do you think it’ll have?”

 

Thor rested his cheek against Loki’s stomach, relaxing. “Mine, hopefully.”

 

Loki laughed and swatted at Thor playfully. “Is my hair not good enough?”

 

Thor moved to kiss his stomach again before sitting up and pressing a lingering kiss against his lips.

 

“If it has your hair, I’d be the proudest alpha out there.”

 

Loki smiled softly, knowing that Thor spoke the truth. 

 

It had been hard, accepting that they were going to be parents, but the more Loki’s stomach grew, the more real it became, and they realized that the baby was coming whether they liked it or not.

 

It warmed Loki’s heart every time Thor touched or kissed his stomach, the minor actions acting as reassurance that Thor was really okay with going through this with him.

 

Thor yawned next to Loki, so the omega turned over, stroking at his cheek. “You had a long day. You should go to sleep.”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, pulled him close and nestling against the crook of his neck. “Why do you always smell so good?”

 

Loki laughed, beginning to run his hand through Thor’s hair. “Why do I feel like you’re the only one who thinks that?”

 

Thor inhaled deeply, continuing to breathe in Loki’s heady lilac scent. “I better be the only one who thinks that.”

 

An amused smile spread across Loki’s face then. He was happy that this baby hadn’t changed their relationship too much.

 

“Go to sleep, Thor.”

 

Thor’s phone buzzed from Loki’s nightstand then, causing him to groan. “Let me check my phone.”

 

Loki nodded and reached across Thor, grabbing his phone and unlocking it. “Derrick says “Dude, what the fuck? Is this real?””

 

Thor frowned, taking his phone when Loki handed it to him. “What does he mean?”

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders, laying back down. “Who knows.”

 

Thor pulled away from Loki so that he could read his friend’s text message, and widened his eyes slightly, taking in a sharp breath. “Fuck.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

 

Thor stared at his phone for a few seconds, beginning to get upset. “Hold on, Loki.”

 

Loki began to get worried, and sat up along with Thor, staring at him in confusion. Thor called his friend and brought his phone to his ear, visibly upset. 

 

“Where did you see that, Derrick?”

 

Loki watched in silence as Thor began to argue with his friend, and looked worried when the alpha hung up. “Thor? What’s wrong?”

 

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, Loki. But everyone at school knows that you’re pregnant.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in disbelief and mild horror. He was at a loss for words, and couldn’t even bring himself to ask how everyone knew.

 

“Someone… someone took a picture of you, at the football game. You were standing up, and cheering, and… and your stomach was pronounced enough.”

 

Loki thought that he would cry when everyone at school found out he was pregnant, and he thought that he would spend weeks if not  _ months _ terribly depressed and upset. 

 

But hearing the news that the secret was out… he realized that he didn’t care. He knew he loved Thor, and he knew Thor loved him, and he knew that although it wasn’t here yet, he felt a fondness and a strong attachment to his baby, so… that was all that mattered.

 

Loki had never cared about or for the people at his school, and hearing that everyone now knew about his pregnancy just made him care even less about them. 

 

Thor was worried by Loki’s silence, and he reached out, caressing his cheek. “Loki?”

 

Loki sighed, holding the hand on his face with his own. “I’m fine, Thor. I’m  _ pissed _ , but… there’s nothing I can do. I knew it would come out sooner or later. Peanut’s only going to grow, so…” He shrugged his shoulders. “As long as I have you… I’ll be okay.”

 

The love for Loki that Thor held in his heart only grew then, and he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. 

 

“Don’t worry about what everyone has to say, Loki. They’re not important. All that matters is you, me, and Peanut.” He grinned when Loki began to laugh at the mention of Peanut, and kissed him again. “It’ll be okay.”

 

Loki nodded in agreement, and shifted until he was lying down with Thor. “Thank you.”

 

They kissed once more before bed, and fell asleep, choosing to stay off of social media the entire weekend.

 

Loki found himself getting nervous as he drove to school Monday morning, and wondered how he was going to be perceived now that everyone knew his secret.

 

He pulled into his assigned parking space and got out of his car, warily walking up the front steps and into the school.

 

He pretended to not notice everyone pointing and staring at him, and brushed past a few students who were staring at him in shock.

 

It was hard to walk through the intoxicatingly quiet halls, but Loki just kept his head up, refusing to feel embarrassed about his situation. 

 

He was the fucking valedictorian for Norns sake, he had the best boyfriend in the entire  _ world _ , and in 6 months, this would all be over, and he’d have Peanut in his arms, and… he’d be okay.

 

A group of students were surrounding his locker when he finally made it down the hall, and he frowned, opening his mouth to ask them why they were there.

 

They gasped when they saw him and stepped back, revealing the graffiti on his locker.

 

His face fell when he saw “WHORE!” and “SLUT!” scribbled in permanent marker across his locker, and he looked at it all, noticing that “BOYFRIEND STEALER!” was written up the entire length of the side of his locker. 

 

They’d even managed to find a thin male porn star with pale skin and raven black hair, posting pictures of that star in compromising situations, suggesting that it was Loki. 

 

He just shook his head and sighed, moving to open his locker. 

 

Everyone around him gasped when he finally opened his locker, and a wave of condoms and sex toys fell out.

 

He stared at the piles of condoms with a slight frown, surprised at how well he was handling this. 

 

A high pitched, scathing laugh caught everyone’s attention, and Loki closed his eyes, growling low in his throat. He would know that laugh anywhere.

 

_ Sif _ .

 

“Well look who decided to finally get off his back and come to school today!”

 

Loki turned around, annoyed to see Sif and her lackeys standing in front of him. “What the hell do you want, Sif? This is just pathetic.”

 

Sif scoffed, crossing her arms. “No, what’s pathetic is some fucking 16-year-old  _ weirdo _ actually thinking that someone like Thor wants to be with them.”

 

Loki shook his head, stepping through the condom littered floor to pull out his textbooks. “I hope you know how dumb you look right now.”

 

“Well  _ I _ hope you know how dumb you look getting pregnant during your first heat! I bet it’s not even Thor’s!”

 

Loki began to walk away, sticking his middle finger up in the air and walking away to his first class.

 

His first class of the day went by slower than Loki liked, and he couldn’t ignore the hushed whispers and invasive looks that people kept shooting him, in the hopes to see his bump.

 

Luckily, he had Thor in his 2nd class of the day, and he looked up in relief when the alpha strode into the classroom, rushing to his side.

 

“Fuck, Loki! I-I saw a recording of what happened. Are you okay?”

 

Loki nodded, reaching up and meeting Thor for a kiss.

 

“I’m fine. She’s making herself look ridiculous, not me, so… until she does something that puts Peanut at risk, I don’t care.”

 

Thor sighed and slid into the seat next to Loki. “I’ll talk to her, Loki.”

 

Loki pulled out his notebooks and pens, shaking his head. “Don’t bother. That will only make her get worse.”

 

“Loki, I’m not going to stay quiet while she and everyone else bullies you. She might do something that puts Peanut in jeopardy.”

 

“And if she does we’re suing her for everything that she’s worth and pressing so many charges, she’ll never be able to make anything of herself.”

 

Thor sighed and dropped the issue when the teacher entered the class. He was proud of Loki for handling this with such maturity and grace, and reached out, rubbing at his back softly.

 

Since it was Monday, Thor generally ate lunch with his friends, but decided that he would start spending his lunches with Loki. 

 

He didn’t want the omega to be alone the entire day, and wanted to make sure he was safe.

 

“Thor, go eat lunch with your friends. I’ll be fine eating in the courtyard.”

 

Thor frowned, clearly unhappy. “Loki-”

 

“Thor. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a reassuring kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. “I’ll call you if something happens.”

 

Thor nodded and pulled Loki close, bending down to kiss him again. “Alright…”

 

They parted, and Loki went back to his locker, surprised to see that it was cleaned up. He opened it and grabbed his lunch before walking outside to one of the school’s many courtyards, sitting under the shade of his favorite tree. 

 

Eating lunch alone didn’t bother him, as he found it quite peaceful to be alone.

 

He spent many of his days at school sitting under the tree during lunch, and was thankful that Sif’s cruel antics were reserved to just writing “WHORE” or “SLUT” on his things, or drawing on his locker, or egging his car.

 

He didn’t know how she managed it, but somehow she learned his class schedule, and managed to have one of her lackeys leave a sticky note with “SLUT” or “BOYFRIEND STEALER!” on the spots where he usually sat during each of his classes. 

 

It bothered him that the teachers didn’t really do anything to intervene, but tried to tell himself that he didn’t care, and that this would all be over soon.

 

When he was 17 weeks -four months- pregnant, he met his parents with Thor at the OBGYN’s office. Today was a school day, and his parents were making him return to school after this early morning appointment, so he wasn’t too happy with them at the moment. 

 

His stomach had almost  _ tripled _ in size since his 12-week appointment, and he was shocked at how fast their child was growing.

 

He was obviously pregnant now to the world, and there were no amount of baggy shirts or sweaters that could hide Peanut from the world.

 

The doctor greeted everyone as she entered the room, and sat down next to Loki, happy to see that the young omega had put on some weight. She lifted up his shirt to expose his stomach, and was even happier to see that his ribs were no longer visible.

 

Squirting the jelly onto his stomach, she pressed the ultrasound probe against his stomach, looking over at the screen. 

 

The baby’s loud heartbeat filled the room, and Loki stared at the screen, amazed at how human and realistic his baby looked. It looked just like a baby now, and seeing it just made him realize again that in 5 months, his baby would be here.

 

He couldn’t believe that there was actually a living and breathing baby growing inside of him, on that moved and stretched and  _ yawned _ , and seeing it on the screen caused his heart to swell with minute joy and pride.

 

“How soon can we know Peanut’s primary sex?”

 

The doctor frowned slightly in confusion. “...Peanut?”

 

Loki’s mother Laufey laughed softly, beginning to explain. “It’s something that we all call the baby.”

 

The doctor laughed, moving the ultrasound probe a bit to the right. “That’s so sweet. I can actually tell now. The image I’m getting is really clear.”

 

Loki and Thor shared a nervous look, not expecting to be able to know the primary sex of the baby so soon.

 

“Do you want to know?”

 

Loki nodded, looking up at Thor again. “I-I do… what about you, Thor?”

 

Thor nodded as well, beginning to smile. “Me too.”

 

The doctor took a few screenshots to pass out to the family, and smiled, looking at them all. “You are having… a baby girl!”

 

Loki teared up and laughed, feeling unexplainable happiness. “Peanut’s a girl?”

 

The doctor nodded, an amused smile on her face. “Peanut is a girl.”

 

Loki looked up at his family, who all had smiles on their faces. His mother was tearing up again, his father was smiling softly, and Thor couldn’t stop the broad smile stretching across his face. He reached out and grabbed Loki’s hand, squeezing it affectionately. 

 

“We’re having a girl!”

 

“We’re having a girl!” repeated Loki, beginning to laugh and wipe at his tears. He didn’t know why he felt so happy to know this information, but knowing the first sex of their baby made it easier to envision it actually being here.

 

The doctor cleaned off his stomach and helped him sit up. “Do you have any questions, Loki? Peanut should’ve started kicking by now; have you felt it?”

 

Loki frowned, not knowing what he was supposed to be looking out for. “What does it feel like? The only thing I’ve been feeling are weird twitches in my abdomen.”

 

The doctor had a patient smile on her face. “That’s the baby kicking, Loki.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, looking down at his protruding stomach. “What?”

 

The doctor nodded, sharing an amused look with his parents. “The kicks will get stronger and more distinguishable from muscle twitches or cramps as she grows, but for now, know that every time you feel a twitch, that’s Peanut moving or kicking.”

 

Loki brought a hand to his stomach, wondering if she would kick him hard enough for him to feel it. “Can she hear me?”

 

The doctor nodded. “Yes. Her bones in her inner ear are already formed, so she can hear your voices.”

 

Loki blushed, continuing to look down at his stomach. He wanted to talk to the baby inside of him, but didn’t know if that would be weird. He decided he’d wait till he was alone to start talking to Peanut.

 

“If you have no other questions, Loki, I’ll see you in 4 weeks during your 20-week appointment. Have a great day, everyone!”

 

Loki’s stomach growled as he stepped off of the examination table, and he blushed, looking over at his parents. “Can Thor and I go eat breakfast before heading to school?”

 

Laufey and Farbauti shared a look before agreeing. “That’s fine. But go to school  _ immediately _ after. You’ll be in a  _ lot _ of trouble if you skip school today, Loki.”

 

“I won’t skip school.” droned Loki, taking Thor’s hand as they walked out of the room. 

 

Once they got to their cars, Loki hugged his parents goodbye and climbed into the passenger seat of Thor’s car, strapping on his seatbelt. “ _ Norns _ I wish they would’ve let me skip school today.”

 

Thor laughed and put the car into reverse. “We can still skip. We just can’t go home.”

 

Loki almost agreed, before remembering that he had an exam in his 4th-period class. “I can’t. I just remembered I have that exam to take 4th period.”

 

Thor pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road, driving them to their favorite breakfast diner near the school. “Damn. Well, that sucks.”

 

Once they arrived at the diner and got out of the car, they sat down and ordered their food. Thor gently kicked Loki playfully under the table once the waitress left, catching his attention. “Hey.”

 

Loki snorted, kicking him back. “I don’t think kicking your pregnant boyfriend is a good idea.”

 

Thor laughed then, and reached across the table, grabbing Loki’s hands and intertwining their fingers together. “We’re having a girl.”

 

Loki blushed, and found himself smiling dumbly as well. “We’re having a girl.”

 

They continued to smile dumbly at each other until the food came, and begrudgingly separated, beginning to eat their food. 

 

“Who do you think Peanut will look more like?”

 

Loki hummed, taking a bite of his food. “I hope she looks like me. I’ve always been told I’d be a beautiful woman.”

 

They laughed at Loki’s joke, and Thor began to stare at him seriously, a gentle smile on his face. “Is it strange that I want her to look like both of us?”

 

Loki smiled softly at him too. “No. I want her to look like both of us too.”

 

They continued to smile dumbly at each other and crack jokes until they finished their meals, and stood up, paying for their food, and getting in the car to leave.

 

They arrived at school around 10, and kissed each other goodbye, heading to class.

 

Loki wasn’t happy that everyone looked up at him and began to whisper once he opened the door to his classroom, so he put on his brave face, and strode to his seat, sitting down and pulling out his things.

 

He had come towards the very end of the class, so he didn’t receive the complete lecture, but he learned enough to pass the quiz that was given with a 100.

 

His 2nd period class of the day went by quite slowly, and Loki found himself trying and failing to hold his bladder until the end of class, and halfway through, got up to finally go pee.

 

One of the downsides to being pregnant was having to always pee, and although the teachers were stingy with the bathroom pass, the school’s administration allowed its pregnant students to have unlimited bathroom usage. 

 

He sped to the omega bathroom down the hall and relieved himself, wanting to head back to class as soon as possible. He didn’t want to miss anything. 

While he was walking past the stairwell, a loud laugh stopped him in his tracks, and he closed his eyes and sighed, turning around slowly.

 

“What the hell do you want, Sif?

 

Sif and two of her cheerleader friends walked up to Loki, smirks on their faces. “You know, Loki, I’m getting  _ really _ tired of you thinking that you and Thor are going to live this  _ magically _ happy life, where you’ll ride off into the sunset.”

 

Loki frowned, not impressed with the omega. “And  _ I’m _ tired of you actually thinking that Thor still wants you. It’s been 5 months, Sif.  _ Get _ over yourself; your cunt obviously wasn’t that good.”

 

Sif widened her eyes in indignation, and roughly pushed him, causing him to lose his balance slightly. “Shut the fuck up, you fucking  _ slut!” _

 

Loki widened his eyes and turned his head, realizing how close he was to the stairs. “Sif, I don’t care how you feel about me, but you need to back up,  _ now _ .”

 

Sif crossed her arms, beginning to walk closer and closer to him, and forcing him to take a few steps back. “And if I don’t?”

 

Loki began to get worried, and looked around, hoping that someone would see what this terrible omega was doing, and come to save him. He didn’t want to risk pushing her back, because her friends were with her, and he knew that there was  _ nothing _ he could do against three people; especially in his state.

 

He noticed another pregnant omega walking behind Sif, and made pleading eye contact with him, silently begging him to get help.

 

The omega sped off, and Loki could only pray that he would get a teacher, find an alpha, find  _ someone _ who would help him.

 

“You’re so pathetic, Loki. You actually think that Thor is with you because he loves you, and not because you trapped him.”

 

She pushed him again, and he grabbed onto the railing of the stairs, his heart racing. “If I get rid of the problem, then he’ll be back with me. Where he should be.”

 

Loki realized in horror what Sif was planning, and he felt his eyes well up with tears, holding onto the railing with everything in him. “Sif, Sif please, please don’t do this!”

 

Sif looked him right in the eye and smirked, forcing his hand off of the railing. “Have a nice fall, Loki.”

 

Before he could try and charge past her, she had pushed him, and he was falling back, everything going in slow motion. 

 

He felt a deep, visceral, raw  _ pain  _ in his heart when he realized that he was falling back, and that the fall could hurt Peanut, and he wrapped his arms around his stomach, willing to break his arms rather than fall on his stomach.

 

Right before he slipped off of the first step, a large hand shoved Sif out of the way, and grabbed the collar of Loki’s shirt, catching him, and preventing his fall.

 

He looked as Thor’s coach pulled him back onto his feet, and walked him away from the stairs, sitting him down on a bench in the hallway.

 

Sif and her lackeys stared in horror, and started to back away, attempting to run.

 

“Get your asses back here!” shouted Thor’s coach, stopping them in their tracks. “You fucking kids are so goddamn  _ stupid _ ! What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Sif began to tear up, stuttering out a measly apology. “I-I-I’m sorry, Coach Wilder. I wasn’t really going to hurt him…”

 

“What the fuck do you mean you weren’t going to hurt him?! You pushed a pregnant omega  _ down _ the stairs!”

 

Sif actually looked scared, and began to cry, trying to get out of punishment with her tears. “I-I won’t do it again, Coach. I’ll leave him alone.”

 

“You bet your sorry little ass you’ll leave him alone! You’re coming with me! All of you!”

 

The coach turned around and looked at Loki and the pregnant omega who had gotten help. “I need you two to follow me as well. We’ll get this under control.”

 

Loki felt shell-shocked, and remained sitting down, arms covering his stomach and his baby protectively. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t  _ breathe _ , and he began to sob uncontrollably, realizing that he could’ve lost his baby.

 

The pregnant omega who had gotten Loki help wrapped his arms around him as best as he could, and rubbed his back, shushing him gently. “It’s okay… it’s okay man. The baby’s okay. You’re not hurt.”

 

Loki continued to cry into his arms, so the omega looked up at the coach. “I-I’ll walk him to the office in a few minutes, Coach.”

 

The coach nodded, sadness in his eyes. “Alright, Connor.”

 

He left with Sif and her friends, and left the hall, taking them to the principal's office. 

 

After sobbing in this random’s omega’s arms for 5 minutes, Loki began to calm down, realizing that he was crying and getting tears and snot all over this omega’s shirt.

 

He sat up and sniffed, trying to hold back the next wave of tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. “T-Thank you.”

 

The omega nodded, rubbing at Loki’s shoulder gently. “Hey, don’t worry about it.”

 

Loki sniffed again and leaned his head back against the wall, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down from the shock and fear of almost losing his baby.

 

The two sat in silence for another 5 minutes before the omega rubbed at his arm again. “Think you can walk to the office?”

 

Loki nodded, wiping at his eyes with a shaky hand. “Yeah.”

 

The omega stood up first, and tried his best to help Loki stand as well. “I’ll stay with you. Come on.”

 

Loki looked up at him in disbelief and wonder, taking his hand. “Are you sure? What about class?”

 

The omega laughed, trying to help Loki feel better. “Who gives a fuck about Mrs. Windsor? She’ll be fine.”

 

Loki stood up then, and placed his arms back around his stomach protectively. “Why are you helping me? We don’t even know each other.”

 

The omega smiled softly. “We have to look out for each other, dude. No one else is.” He patted Loki’s shoulder then. “Name’s Connor.”

 

Loki smiled at him, relieved that he was being so friendly. “Thank you for saving me, Connor.”

 

Connor nodded, beginning to lead Loki to the administration office. “Of course. Like I said, we have to stick together and stand up for each other.” He rubbed at his own large stomach. “Because no one else will.”

 

They walked to the principal’s office, and entered, sitting down. “Hey man, I’ll stay with you until they tell me I have to go. Okay?”

 

Loki sniffed again, gratefully taking the tissue that Connor offered to him. “Thank you.”

 

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Connor began to talk. “How far along are you?”

 

Loki sniffed again, and laughed softly, looking down at his stomach. “Four months. We just found out today that it’s a girl.”

 

Connor smiled at him and rubbed at his back. “That’s really cool, dude! You only have 5 more months to go.”

 

Loki nodded, looking over at Connor’s large stomach. The omega looked ready to pop. “What about you?”

 

Connor looked down fondly and rubbed at his stomach. “7 months. It’s a boy.”

 

“What are you going to do about school?”

 

“I’ll finish the school year online. Once I do, I’ll wait until the little guy’s a little older before I get my GED.”

 

Loki knew he shouldn’t ask about the father, as that would be rude. Not every teenaged pregnant omega was as lucky as he was to have their baby’s father in their lives.

 

“My ex is on the football team too.”

 

Loki looked over at him, eyes wide. “Does Thor know him?”

 

Connor shrugged his shoulders. “Probably.”

 

“... Is… is he going to be present?”

 

“Nah. Said that he has too much to do with his life, and having a baby young wasn’t a part of his plan.”

 

Loki looked heartbroken by this, and Conner laughed sadly, running a hand through his chestnut hair. “It’s fine. My mom and older sister said that they’ll help me with the baby, so… I’ll be fine.”

 

They both looked up as the principal of their school opened the doors to one of the meeting rooms, looking at them both seriously. “Boys. In here please.”

 

Loki and Connor shared a look, and stood up, heading into the meeting room.

 

Loki was glad that it seemed like he had made a new friend, and felt a bit better about talking to the principal now that he wouldn’t have to do it alone. 

 

He was always so closed off to people, and he really hated everyone at his school, but… he was beginning to realize that everyone wasn’t so bad.

 

He sat down next to Connor and rubbed his own stomach, glad that Peanut was okay.

 

He was nervous about talking to the Principal, but felt better knowing that he had someone that was on his side.

 

And although he was scared, he knew… that he’d be okay.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out later tomorrow, or sometime Monday. Thanks for giving this story a chance, guys <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Here's a cute little chapter to hold you over until I post chapter 6 later tonight or early tomorrow morning.

“Are you okay?”

 

Loki looked over nervously as the principal asked him the question. “I-I’m fine.”

 

The principal sighed, shaking his head. “I am… terribly sorry, that this happened to you. I want you to know we’re handling it right now, and we’ve already alerted both you and Thor’s parents.”

 

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when a loud ruckus outside distracted him. He shared a look with Connor, and could make out the principal's secretary shouting “You can’t go in there! Stop!”

 

Before the principal could stand up and check on the commotion, the door to the meeting room  _ flew _ open, and Thor rushed in, pulling Loki up and out of his chair to hug him. 

 

Loki was stunned by his sudden presence, and carefully wrapped his arms around him, hugging the alpha and beginning to tear up again. 

 

Thor pulled back slightly so that he could hold Loki’s face, and it hurt Loki’s heart to see unshed tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. Seeing Thor had brought back all of his emotions about almost losing the baby.

 

Thor placed a protective hand over Loki’s stomach, rubbing it gently. “Is Peanut okay?”

 

Loki nodded again, wiping at his tears. “Peanut’s okay. We’re okay. Coach saved us.”

 

Thor pulled Loki into his arms again, and placed repeated kisses against his forehead, relief spreading through him.

 

When his teacher pulled him outside of the classroom and let him know what happened, he ran to the administrator’s office as fast as he could, fearing for the worst.

 

But to know that Loki was okay, and their baby was okay, and that no one was hurt, calmed his heart. 

 

He pressed repeated kisses against Loki’s lips then, and finally released him, helping the omega sit down. The principal sighed and stood up, moving to close the door. “Hello, Mr. Odinson.”

 

Thor nodded quickly at the principal before scooting as close as possible to Loki, and wrapping his arm around him. “I’m not leaving.”

 

The principal sighed again. “I figured.” He then turned to Connor, and opened his laptop, beginning to type. “Connor, in a very detailed statement, please tell me what happened.”

 

Connor began to rub his large stomach, feeling nervous. “Um… I was walking to the bathroom… and I saw Sif and her friends bullying Loki. She uh… she pushed him a few times, and forced him back until he was on the top step before pushing him again, and making him fall. I… made eye contact with Loki, and ran to go get help. Coach was around the corner, and ran to catch Loki.”

 

The principal nodded, typing all of this. “Thank you, Connor. You may go.”

 

Connor nodded as well, and turned to Loki, rubbing at his back. “Hey… I’ll give you my number so… call me later. You… you don’t always have to be alone.”

 

Loki smiled gratefully and pulled out his phone, exchanging numbers with him. Once they were done, Connor patted his shoulder and nodded at Thor before exiting the room. 

 

Once the Principal had gotten Loki’s statement, he sighed and shook his head. “We’ll handle this, Loki. You and Thor are excused from class for the day. If you have any tests or exams, you’ll be allowed to make them up.”

 

Loki nodded. Today was Friday, so they had the entire weekend to recover from what had happened. “Thank you.”

 

The door to the meeting room opened again, and both Thor and Loki’s parents rushed in, worried about Loki.

 

Laufey got to Loki first, and wrapped his arms around the boy, tears in his eyes. “Oh, Loki! Are you okay? How’s Peanut?”

 

Loki hugged his mother back, trying to not cry again. “We’re fine. Thor’s coach saved us.”

 

Loki’s mother plastered kisses all over his face, praising the Norns that no one had been harmed. 

 

He let go so that Farbauti could hug Loki next, and stepped back when Loki let go of his father and moved to stand up.

 

The family hugged each other again for a few seconds once Loki stood up, all of them thankful that everything and everyone was okay.

 

Frigga was the next one to hug Loki after his father, and she rubbed at his back soothingly before kissing his forehead.

 

Once everyone made sure that Loki and the baby were okay, they looked over at the Principal. Odin was the first one to speak amongst the parents, and he looked upset. 

 

Loki just hoped that it wasn’t at him.

 

“What is the school going to do about this?”

 

“The school has everything under control, Mr.-”

 

“If Monday morning comes, and that child is still allowed on school property, you  _ will _ have a lawsuit on your hands.”

 

The principal paled considerably. “Now Mr. Borson-”

 

Odin growled low in his throat, silencing him. “My grandchild was almost killed today. I expect this girl to be punished to the fullest. If you don’t handle this appropriately,  _ I _ will.”

 

The principal pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously. “We’ll take care of things, Mr. Borrson.”

 

He then turned to Thor and Loki. “Boys? Your parents will update you on the situation. You’re free to go.”

 

The teens nodded and left the meeting room, heading out of the administrative office and the school.

 

The ride home was a quiet one, and once they got up to Loki’s room, the boys immediately stripped down to their boxers and climbed in bed, bodies flush against each other.

 

They held each other in silence, and Thor kept a large, protective hand on Loki’s stomach, pressing a kiss or two against the back of his neck in reassurance every few minutes.

 

Loki didn’t mean to fall asleep, but realized just how emotionally exhausting today was, and ended up falling asleep in Thor’s arms.

 

The pair slept till about 5, and woke up when they heard a knock on Loki’s bedroom door.

 

“Loki? Can you and Thor come down? We’d like to speak to you both.”

 

Loki groaned softly and stretched in Thor’s hold, clearing his throat. “Yeah.”

 

Thor stretched awake next to him as well, and sat up, rubbing at the corners of his eyes. “Our parents want to talk to us?”

 

Loki nodded, sitting up as well. He didn’t know they had slept as long as they did.

The pair got out of bed and began to redress themselves, running hands through their hair to look sort of presentable, and headed downstairs.

 

They were surprised to see Thor’s parents sitting in the living room as well, and sat down warily across from them.

 

Frigga reached out and touched Loki’s thigh, a gentle smile on her face. “How are you feeling, Loki?”

 

Loki looked down at his stomach, thankful that the baby was okay. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

 

Farbauti spoke next, beginning to update the boys on the situation. “The young girl who attacked you has been expelled, Loki. She will no longer be welcome on the school’s premises.”

 

“She has also been charged with misdemeanor battery. She… will no longer be attending the university she planned, and… the police fined she and her family a few thousand dollars.” finished Laufey, shaking his head.

 

Loki and Thor shared a look of disbelief before turning back to Loki’s parents. “We got a restraining order against her for you as well, Loki. It will last a year, but we can always get it renewed. Your school held an emergency assembly before the day ended, and your principal let everyone know that the bullying of the pregnant omegas at your school needed to stop, and that anyone found harming a pregnant omega like Sif did to you today would receive the same punishment; expulsion.”

 

Loki felt relieved to hear that Sif was gone, and wouldn’t be returning. He had never been as scared in his entire life than he had been in that moment where he thought he would fall down the stairs.

 

He looked up at Odin, knowing that the alpha most likely was the reason Sif got charged. “Um… Thank you Mr. Borson.”

 

Odin stared at Loki then, his face unreadable. “You are welcome, boy.”

 

“Um… I don’t know if… if my parents told you both, but… we found out today that we’re having a girl.”

 

Frigga widened her eyes and reached out again, rubbing Loki’s thigh. “That is absolutely  _ splendid _ , Loki. Have you begun to pick out names?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No… we… we’ve been calling the baby Peanut, but… we haven’t even thought about naming her yet.”

 

An amused smile spread across Frigga’s face. “... Peanut?”

 

Loki nodded. “I-It’s dumb, I kn-”

 

Frigga patted his thigh gently. “It’s a precious nickname, Loki. Just remember that she will be here sooner than you think.”

 

Loki nodded, a small smile on his face.

 

He was very happy that both sets of parents were now being supportive of he and Thor raising the baby together, and found himself beginning to look forward to when Peanut actually got here.

 

After their talk, Thor’s parents let him spend the night at Loki’s place, and Loki’s parents gave him permission to spend the weekend.

 

This had been an emotional day for them all, so the figured making the exception to their one night a week rule this time would be okay. 

 

Loki pulled out his phone once they got back into his room and called Connor, moving into Thor’s opened arms.

 

“Who are you calling?”

 

“Connor. I… I want to update him.”

 

Thor nodded, kissing the top of Loki’s head. “I… noticed he was pregnant and around the same age as you. Do… do you know who got him pregnant?”

 

Loki shook his head, waiting for the omega to pick up. “No. But he did say it was someone on the football team.” Loki looked down then, beginning to feel bad. “He… he’s actually raising the baby alone, with his mom and sister. His boyfriend left him when he found out.”

 

Hearing that someone he knew did this to their pregnant omega upset Thor, and he frowned, beginning to absentmindedly stroke Loki’s stomach. “When you get the chance, ask him who it is. I want to knock some sense into the idiot.”

 

Loki laughed, imagining Thor in a superhero outfit, fighting for single omega mothers. “I will.”

 

He cleared his throat once Connor picked up, saying hello.

 

“Hey, Loki. I heard what happened; the whole school is talking about it.”

 

“... What are they saying?”

 

Connor laughed, and Loki heard him move to sit down. “They’re saying that Sif and her friends are really fucked up. They’re not even talking to the two cheerleaders who helped her, and everyone is flooding their social media with “baby killer” and shit. It’s crazy, dude.”

 

Loki shook his head, amazed at this. “Wow… that’s crazy.”

 

“Yeah, totally. How are you, though? Are you feeling better?”

 

Loki nodded, looking over when Thor’s phone buzzed. “Yeah. I’m just relaxing at home right now with Thor and Peanut.”

 

“Peanut?”

 

Loki laughed to himself, forgetting that everyone didn’t know that they called their baby Peanut. “It’s what we call the baby.”

 

This made Connor laugh. “That’s really cute. You guys don’t have a name picked out for her?”

 

Loki frowned slightly when he noticed Thor begin to get up. “No, not yet. Hold on a moment, Connor.” He put the phone on mute, grabbing Thor’s arm. “Where are you going?”

 

Thor sighed, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “One of the members of my team just asked to meet up somewhere. He said he’s in a similar position as me, and wants some advice.”

 

Loki pouted, not happy that Thor was leaving him. “Can I go too?”

 

This made Thor smile for some reason, and he grabbed his phone, asking his teammate if that was okay. 

 

Loki unmuted the phone then. “Hey, Connor. Sorry about that. I guess a member of Thor’s team asked him to meet up. He said that he was in a similar position as Thor.”

 

Connor was quiet for a moment. “...What’s his name?”

 

“I don’t know, let me ask.” Loki turned to look at Thor. “Thor, what’s this guy’s name?”

 

“Samuel. He says you can come if you want.”

 

Loki nodded and moved to get off of the bed. “Thor says his name is Samuel.”

 

The line went silent for a few seconds. “Hah… tha-that’s funny.”

 

Loki could hear the pain in his new friend’s voice. “Is… is that your ex?”

 

“Yeah. He sent me a text asking to meet up, and… and I told him to go to hell.”

 

Loki frowned, the gears in his head beginning to turn. He looked over at Thor and beckoned him over, explaining what he had just learned. 

 

Thor listened patiently and nodded, understanding. “Ask Connor if he wants to come too.”

 

Loki nodded. “Hey, Connor… Thor and I are actually going to meet up with Samuel now… do… do you want us to stop by and pick you up?”

 

“... I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Why?”

 

He heard Connor sigh. “Look… Samuel told me that he never wanted to see me again, and… he said he wants nothing to do with this baby. There’s no reason for me to show up.”

 

“But… what if today made him realize he was wrong? You said he reached out to you… what if he wants to apologize?”

 

They were both silent while Connor thought this over. “...You said you’ll be there?’

 

“Yeah. I’ll be there. A-And if he says something stupid, Thor will be there to beat his ass.”

 

This made Conner laugh. “Alright. I’ll text you my address. Thanks dude.”

 

Loki hung up then and turned to Thor, who was sitting next to him patiently. “What’d he say?”

 

Loki sighed, falling back onto the bed. “He said he’ll text me his address.”

 

Thor nodded, and moved to press a kiss against Loki’s lips. “Ready to go play Dr. Phil?”

 

Loki snorted and sat up. “You’re so dumb.”

 

They kissed again before getting up to leave, and walked downstairs, letting their parents know that they would be back before Loki’s curfew of 11.

 

They arrived to Connor’s house around 6:30, and got to the restaurant they were supposed to be meeting Thor’s teammate at around 7, walking into the place.

 

Thor’s teammate Samuel stood up when he saw Thor, and moved to greet him before he saw Connor, and froze.

 

Connor looked nervous, so Loki rubbed at his shoulder, trying to comfort him. “It’s okay. If anything happens, we’ll stop it.”

 

Connor nodded, and moved to sit down in the booth, averting his gaze from Samuel. “Hey.”

 

Samuel continued to look at Connor, obviously nervous as well. “... Hey Connor.”

 

Thor sighed and sat down next to his teammate in the large booth, so Loki sat next to Connor, and tried his best to comfort him and make him feel safe like he had done for Loki earlier in the day.

 

“So.” began Thor, sitting back in the booth. “Why’d you want Loki and I to come out?”

 

Thor’s teammate laughed nervously. “Uh… hearing what happened today… and learning that Connor was involved… fucked me up pretty bad. And… I wanted to know… I wanted to know how you did it, man. You and your omega make this look so easy.”

 

Thor sighed, sharing a look at Loki. “You accept that you’re going to be a father.”

 

His teammate’s eyes began to water. “How?”

 

“Well you don’t abandon your pregnant boyfriend, for starters.” muttered Loki, judging him.

 

“I-I know. I… that was fucked up. And I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry. I’m not the one carrying your kid.”

 

Samuel looked over at Connor, obviously guilty. “I’m sorry for leaving you.”

 

His voice broke at the end, and Loki noticed Conner begin to tear up, so he grabbed his hand, hoping to comfort him. 

 

He and Thor did their best to mediate the situation between their friends, and after an hour or two of serious conversation, Loki and Thor were relieved that not only had their friends decided to get back together, but Samuel was willing to be a part of his child’s life.

 

They decided to leave the two of them there once they felt that they were no harm to each other, and headed back to Loki’s house, feeling exhausted. 

 

Today had been a  _ very _ emotionally taxing day, and neither of them expected to have to help their friends through something so serious.

 

They were happy that they were useful though, and decided that they would enjoy their weekend.

 

They had both been allowed to stay home Monday, so neither of them returned to school until Tuesday morning.

 

Loki expected all of the stares, and he knew that the pointing and whispering were a part of his life now, but what he was surprised by was the absence of jeers. 

 

No one was making fun him, no one had messed with his locker or his things, and when he got to class, he was surprised to find a note at the spot he usually sat in during first period.

 

He opened the note to read it, and was surprised even more, beginning to look around the classroom to see if he could pinpoint who wrote it. The note read:

 

“ _ Dear Loki,  _

 

_ You don’t know me, but I was one of the people who would put those fucked up sticky notes on your desk. I know that that was messed up of me, and I’m sorry. I’m glad Sif didn’t hurt you. _

 

Much of his day went like this, with people coming up to him and apologizing, and he was baffled by it all.

 

Everyone was treating him so…  _ nice _ , and it felt strange, being treated like this by the very people he could care less about.

 

He thought that their behavior would change once the week was over, but it didn’t. As he got further along with his pregnancy, he noticed that people started helping him carry things, or opened doors for him, and stopped being so cruel to him.

 

He wasn’t the only pregnant omega at the school receiving this treatment, and noticed that the other pregnant omegas were being treated much like him.

 

It seemed that the whole Sif fiasco had really shocked everyone, and made them realize just how fucked up it was to mess with someone and bully them just because they were pregnant.

 

Loki had also decided to try and become friends with Connor, and the two omegas found themselves becoming very close throughout the months.

 

Connor introduced Loki to some of the other pregnant omegas at their school, and even convinced Loki to join their club so that he could learn more about pregnancy, labor, and raising a baby.

 

He was…  _ hesitant _ at first, to join, and get to know people, but as he got to know them better, and became more comfortable, he finally started to open up, and befriended these people.

 

When he was 28 weeks -6 months- pregnant, his friend Connor went into labor.

 

His parents didn’t feel too comfortable letting him go to the hospital at 3 in the morning on a school night, so they told him he could visit his friend tomorrow after his doctor’s appointment.

 

This upset him some, but he knew that there was no changing his parents’ minds.

 

The day of Loki’s 28-week doctor’s appointment was exciting for him and Thor, as they would  _ finally _ be getting a 3D ultrasound of Peanut, and would be able to see her face.

 

They joked and made bets about who she would look like the most, but Loki knew deep down inside that he and Thor were both nervous, and wanted her to just be healthy.

 

They met their parents at the OBGYN’s office, and followed the nurse back to a room, full of nervous jitters.

 

Loki’s doctor met them a few minutes after they arrived, and greeted them, a happy smile on her face. “Hello, everyone! It’s a big day! We get to see Peanut’s face today.”

 

Loki smiled proudly, feeling excited about this. “Will it be a clear image? Or will it be murky, like the ultrasound?”

 

The doctor squirted some jelly onto his stomach. “Clear. Week 28 is the  _ perfect _ week to get this done, so I’ll be able to get a very clear image.”

 

Loki nodded and looked up at Thor, his smile infectious. Together with Loki’s parents, they looked at the 3D ultrasound screen and gasped, surprised to see the baby so clearly.

 

Loki began to tear up, and wiped at his eyes, laughing. “She looks like an alien.”

 

Laufey wiped at his own tears and swatted Loki’s leg playfully. “Loki! Don’t say that about her. She’s still growing.”

 

Loki laughed again, continuing to watch her move and yawn on the screen. They couldn’t really tell with absolute clarity who she looked like when compared to Thor and Loki, but they could see her thin lips and high cheekbones, both of which she inherited from Loki.

 

The doctor made sure to take many screenshots to pass out to the family, and even recorded a few seconds of her movement, promising to email it to them so that they would have it forever.

 

“Alright Loki, here’s something that I need you to pay attention to. You’re 6 months now, and Peanut will be here in 3. To prepare for labor, your uterus will start to contract and it will feel like it’s tightening; much like a muscle spasm. These are called Braxton-Hicks contractions. They do  _ not _ mean you are going into labor, and can be alleviated by changing your position.”

 

The doctor looked at his parents next. “Loki will need to come in about every 2 weeks, now that he’s made it into his 3rd trimester.”

 

Loki’s parents nodded. “Is there anything else we should know?”

 

The doctor shook her head. “Nope. That’s everything. I’ll see you back in two weeks, Loki.”

 

After cleaning off his stomach, she left the room, and Loki sat up, grunting with effort.

 

He was skinny by nature, and although he had put on a healthy amount of weight for the pregnancy, his stomach was still huge for his frame, so it was beginning to get a bit hard for him to move and sit up on his own.

 

Thor moved to help him sit up, and rubbed at his back. “Ready to go see Connor?”

 

Loki nodded eagerly. He had forgotten all about that when he saw Peanut on the screen for the first time.

 

He had no tests today in any of his classes, so his parents allowed him to skip school to visit his friend. 

 

Thor drove them to the hospital that Connor was at after saying goodbye to Loki’s parents, and parked near the Labor and Delivery wing, getting out of the car.

 

Connor told Loki that he was in room 302, so Loki led Thor there, looking at the signs to make sure he didn’t take a wrong turn.

 

He knocked on the door of Connor’s room once he got there, and heard a tired “Come in”.

 

Loki shot Thor a worried look and warily pushed open the door, seeing his friend resting in the hospital bed.

 

He rushed over to his side and hugged him, pleased to see that Samuel was there and holding their child.

 

Loki pulled up a chair and sat down next to Connor, worried for him. “Are you okay?”

 

Connor laughed weakly. “I just had a baby, dude. I’m tired.”

 

“Should we come back?”

 

Connor shook his head wearily. “No. You can stay for a little bit.” He yawned and stretched, catching his boyfriend’s attention. “Let me see him, Sam.”

 

Samuel nodded and stood up, handing the baby over to him. 

 

Loki gasped when he saw the baby, marveling at how innocent and small it looked. “Norns…”

 

Connor held the baby close and looked down at him, laughing softly. “I actually just had him 3 hours ago… so I’m still really tired.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock. “How long were you in labor?!”

 

“16 hours.”

 

Loki shook his head in disbelief. “That is  _ insane. _ ”

 

Connor laughed again and bent down to kiss his baby’s forehead. “I can’t believe he’s here.”

 

Loki smiled softly, happy for his friend. “How was it?”

 

Connor shifted his eyes over to Loki. “Pushing him out?”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to blush. 

 

“It hurt like a bitch.”

 

Loki widened his eyes again. “... Did… did they give you pain medicine?”

 

Conner nodded tiredly. “Yeah, dude. They shot a giant needle in my back, so that it didn’t hurt as bad when I started to push. I felt a lot of pressure though, dude. Like it was insane. I thought I was going to die.”

 

Loki seemed bothered by this, so Connor laughed again. “The pain was kinda worth it though, man. Seeing this little guy… and knowing that he’s mine… I sort of forgot I was even hurting when I saw him for the first time.”

 

Loki stared at his friend gently, glad that he was so happy with his child. Connor turned to him then, offering his baby. “Wanna hold him?”

 

Loki nodded warily, not sure about it. “Are you sure? I’ve never held a baby before.”

 

Connor nodded, helping show Loki how to hold him. “I never held a baby until 3 hours ago. You’ll be fine. Just… support his head and neck.”

 

Loki nodded again, and shifted the infant in his arms, following Connor’s guidance. The baby cooed softly, and Loki gasped, beginning to imagine how it would feel when Peanut got here, and he was finally able to hold her in his arms.

 

“What’d you guys name him?”

 

Connor looked up at Thor, beginning to relax into the bed. “Jeremy.”

 

Loki smiled down at the baby before handing him back to Connor. “How long are you staying here?”

 

Connor yawned, handing the baby back to his boyfriend. “They’re discharging me tomorrow.”

 

Loki noticed how tired Connor was, and figured it was time to leave so that he could get some rest.

 

“We’re gonna go, Connor. We’ll stop by your place tomorrow to check on you again.”

 

Connor yawned and nodded, trying to stay awake long enough to say goodbye. “Thanks for coming, Loki. It means a lot, man.”

 

Loki smiled softly and stood up, hugging his friend. “Of course. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

They waved goodbye to their friends, and left the room, heading out of the hospital and to Thor’s car.

 

Once they were strapped in, Thor pulled out of the parking space and left the hospital, getting back onto the main road and heading to the mall. “What’d you think about seeing him?”

 

Loki sighed, looking down at his own stomach and stroking it fondly. “I was happy for him. I’m glad that he and Samuel are back together and plan on raising the baby together.”

 

Thor smiled softly. “Seeing you hold the baby made me think of when Peanut comes.”

 

Loki laughed gently. “We really have to find a name for her, since she’ll be here in 3 months. We can’t keep calling her Peanut.”

 

Thor pretended to be offended, scoffing overdramatically. “Why, Peanut is one of the  _ best _ names I’ve ever heard for a baby. Peanut Lokidottir will do some amazing things in this world.”

 

This made Loki snort, and he swatted at Thor’s thigh playfully. “You’re so stupid.” He leaned back in his chair then and closed his eyes, a calm hand on his stomach. “You don’t want her to take your last name?”

 

“... It’s not that I don’t. But… you’re the one who carried her, Loki. Not me. It’s only right that she has your name as a last name.”

 

Loki opened his eyes and looked over at Thor. “I want her to have your name as her last name.”

 

Thor was surprised by this. “Loki-”

 

“It’s fine, Thor. Trust me. If we break up, I’ll just change it back to my name.”

 

He laughed when Thor went silent at the insensitive joke, and he ran his hand along Thor’s thigh, trying to comfort him. “Oh I’m  _ joking _ , Thor. Even if we do break up, she can keep your last name. She’s your kid too.”

  
  


Thor relaxed a bit, but not completely. He looked over at Loki for a moment, and the omega could tell he was nervous. “Loki… do you think we’ll ever break up?”

 

Loki frowned slightly. “I don’t think so. I don’t want to break up with you. Do you want to break up with me?”

 

Thor looked horrified by the question, and shook his head hurriedly. “Norns, no! I-I love you!”

 

Loki patted Thor’s thigh. “And I love you too. And that’s all that matters. Okay?”

 

Thor nodded, embarrassed that the younger teen had to reassure him about their relationship. 

 

He would  _ never _ berate Loki or make him feel guilty for being smarter than him; in fact, the alpha  _ loved _ that Loki was so smart, and was proud of the fact that Loki often saw things in a way that he did not.

 

He just felt that he should be the confident one in the relationship. He didn’t want to be the only one full of doubts. 

 

He shook these ideas from his mind though once they arrived at the mall, and got out of the car, taking Loki’s hand and leading him into the place.

 

“What store do you want to go in first?”

 

Loki hummed, in a good mood. “Why don’t we buy something for Peanut?”

 

Thor nodded, trying to remember what side of the mall the baby store was on. “Alright.”

 

They walked past an embroidery kiosk, and Loki gasped, stopping in his tracks. “Thor!”

 

Thor turned around, realizing that Loki wasn’t following him. “What’s up?”

 

“Look! They have a baby onesie set! We can get Peanut’s name embroidered onto it!”

 

Thor laughed softly, looking at what Loki wanted. There was a cute set that came with a hat, onesie, bib, mittens, a blanket, and socks. It seemed to be made of good material, so Thor pulled out his wallet. “What should we embroider it with?”

 

Loki hummed, thinking. “What about-” he stopped talking when a particular color set caught his eyes. 

 

“Loki?”

 

“... What do you think of Rose, Thor? It’s so beautiful…”

 

Thor blinked a few times in confusion. “The color? Sure, that’s fine. What will we embroider it with though?”

 

Loki shook his head, reaching up on his tiptoes to pick up the set. It was white, with a rose stamped in the middle or the side of everything. The rose was very intricate in its design, and Loki found himself staring at it in wonder. “No Thor. Peanut.” He turned to him then, the set that he wanted in his hands. “What if we name her Rose? It’s so beautiful.”

 

Thor smiled softly, loving the name. It was different enough than what he’d been tossing around as baby names. “I love it. Her name’s Rose, then.”

 

He crouched down to be level with Loki’s protruding belly, and pressed multiple kisses against it, causing Loki to laugh. “Hear that, Peanut? You’ve finally got a name!”

 

He laughed when he felt a kick against his hand, and kissed his stomach again, standing up. “Should we get it embroidered to say “Rose”?”

 

Loki nodded, walking to hand the set to the kiosk owner. “Of course.”

 

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he saw the sewing machine stitch their daughter’s name across the items, and he looked over at Thor, happy to see that the alpha was grinning as well.

 

Although they had been scared out of their  _ minds _ to have a baby so young, Loki was glad that he decided to keep her. 

 

And he couldn’t wait until she was here, in his arms, and he could show her everything this world had to offer.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is 2nd to last chapter. It was really fun and really sweet writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

Testing and exams were during the month of April for Loki and Thor’s school, so now that it was May, Loki was officially 36 weeks -eight months- pregnant. Graduation was set to be May 25th, so his doctor warned him to be on the lookout. Little Rose could make her appearance early. 

 

He currently felt  _ huge _ , and knew that he looked as if he swallowed a watermelon. It was so hard for him to walk or move without getting tired, so Thor’s parents gave permission for Thor to move in with Loki and his family. 

 

Since Rose would be here in a month, the adults believed it would be less stressful for Thor to move into Laufey and Farbauti’s home before she got here.

 

Thor moved in with Loki and his parents the week before their Senior prom, and Loki’s room was large enough to accommodate both of their things, as long as they shuffled and moved some items around. It was a bit cramped, but they made do, and moved all of Thor’s things in without an issue.

 

The guest room in their house had been turned into a nursery for Rose, but her crib and changing table had been placed in Loki and Thor’s room until she became old enough to sleep in the nursery on her own. 

 

Setting up for Rose and actually seeing her clothes and toys was a constant reminder to Loki and Thor that they were going to have a baby in a few short weeks, and although scared out of their  _ minds _ , they were both excited to have their daughter join them.

 

The afternoon of their senior prom found them lying in bed, each of them playing a video game on their handheld devices, and  _ not _ getting ready for the big event. Loki knew that Thor was a bit bummed that Loki didn’t want to go to their senior prom, but the alpha wasn’t verbally complaining. 

 

Instead, he kept sighing and looking over at Loki every few minutes, and shifting in the bed, so Loki began to get annoyed after this behavior had continued for some time.

 

He felt like he was going to  _ explode _ because his stomach was so big, his ankles hurt, his back hurt even worse, he had to pee every five goddamn minutes, and he was  _ exhausted _ even though he had gotten a full night’s rest.

 

“Thor. Please stop. You’re pissing me off.”

 

Thor sighed again, pausing his game to look up at the ceiling. “Do you  _ really _ just want to sit inside and do nothing all day? Can’t we just go for an hour?”

 

Loki paused his game as well, shooting an unamused look over his handheld device at Thor. “You know why I don’t want to go, Thor.”

 

Thor sighed yet  _ again _ , which made Loki growl at him. “Stooooop. Please. Peanut won’t stop kicking me, and you sighing is making it worse.”

 

Thor frowned slightly. “You don’t even want to go for 30 minutes? It’s our senior prom, Loki. We’ll  _ never _ get to go to an event like this again.”

 

Loki put his device down and stared at his boyfriend. They hadn’t been  _ arguing _ more lately, but they have been having more…  _ disagreements. _

 

Thor didn’t seem to understand that Loki was too tired and sore to go outside the house and hang out like they used to. 

 

“Thor… I  _ really _ don’t want to go. I don’t care about the people at our school, I don’t want to see them unless I absolutely have to, I don’t feel like standing and awkwardly dancing on my swollen feet the whole night, and I  _ don’t _ want to be around blaring music. I don’t see why it’s such a big deal that I don’t want to go; I didn’t go last year either.”

 

Thor remained silent, so Loki sighed, heaving himself and his large stomach over until he was lying on his side next to Thor in the bed. “If it’s just you and me… then I don’t mind going somewhere calm or doing something. Can we compromise?”

 

Thor moved to wrap a strong arm around Loki’s waist, and pulled him as close as he could. “I just want to spend time with you, Loki.”

 

Loki’s gaze softened at this confession, and he reached out a skinny hand, caressing Thor’s cheek. “If… we go somewhere calm and peaceful, where it’s just us… then we can go out.”

 

Thor moved his hand to caress Loki’s cheek as well. “If I plan an entire day for us, will you go?”

 

Loki nodded, wondering what he was getting himself into. “As long as it’s not prom.”

 

A broad smile broke across Thor’s face then, and he pressed a quick kiss against Loki’s lips. “Perfect. Give me an hour or two to plan before you start getting ready.”

 

Loki couldn’t bite back the smile on his face, and pressed another quick kiss against Thor’s lips. “What do I wear?”

 

“Something nice.” answered Thor, stroking his cheek. “I’ll be back around 2.”

 

Loki nodded and yawned, figuring that he would nap until Thor came back for him. He would need his energy for the day.

 

He set his alarm for 1:30, and fell asleep, dreaming about chasing Peanut around the house and laughing.

 

He groaned when the alarm clock went off though, not wanting to wake up from that dream. Their daughter was the perfect blend of them both in the dream, but had Thor’s hair and eyes, and giggled as he plastered kisses against her face.

 

He’d been having lots of dreams like that lately, and each time he woke up, he just got more and more excited, looking forward to when Peanut got here in 4 weeks.

 

He stretched in bed and yawned loudly then, moving to go to his closet to pick out a nice outfit for the day. Thor mentioned that he should dress nice, so he picked out nice slacks and a dress shirt that could fit over his stomach.

 

He then showered, making sure to use his favorite lilac body wash. Thor always told him that it made him smell amazing since it matched his natural scent.

 

When it was 2:15, Thor came back into their room, surprised that Loki was dressed and ready to go. “Hey. I didn’t think you’d be up.”

 

Loki snorted, putting down his phone to reach up for a kiss. “You said we’re going out, and contrary to popular belief, I  _ do _ want to spend time with you, so… I got ready.” He looked Thor up and down appreciatively. “You look nice.”

 

Thor smiled proudly. “You look good too.”

 

He helped Loki stand up from the bed, and led him out of the room, walking downstairs. “Our first stop is Lepoli’s, so… I hope you’re hungry.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, beginning to get excited. That was one of his favorite restaurants. “What are we doing next?”

 

“We’re seeing Martian Man Takes The World at 4:15.”

 

This made Loki even happier, as he had been looking forward to seeing the movie, but had been too sore and tired to go out and actually see it.

 

“And then?”

 

Thor laughed, tapping Loki’s nose gently. “That’s a secret.”

 

Loki blushed, unable to stop the broad grin spreading across his face. “You’re so dumb.”

 

Thor knew that Loki was excited and flustered, so he pressed a quick kiss against his lips. “Come on, let’s go. We’re going to miss our reservation.”

 

Lunch with Thor was pleasant, and although Loki enjoyed every moment of it, he kept looking at the time, wanting to hurry up and go see the movie. 

 

He had been looking forward to it ever since they released the concept for the movie two years ago, and was over the  _ moon _ that Thor had somehow managed to get tickets on such a short notice.

 

They left the restaurant and arrived at the movie theater half an hour early -at Loki’s demand- and sat through the 2-hour movie. 

 

Thor didn’t mind seeing it, as the plot was interesting enough. What made him smile though was seeing how happy this made Loki. The omega watched the movie with wide eyes, gasping at all the jumpscares, and pretending to cover his eyes when gore came on the screen.

 

He was glad to see that Loki still had energy after the movie, and gladly listened to him yammer on and on about the movie.

 

He was happy to see Loki happy, and couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he drove them to the last destination of their date.

 

Thor was able to distract Loki with conversation about the movie, so the omega didn’t realize they were driving outside of the city limits until he saw Thor turn onto a dirt road.

 

He froze, looking over at Thor in concern. “Thor… where are we going?”

 

Thor laughed, continuing to drive. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Thor-”

 

“Just trust me, Loki. You’ll like the view.”

 

Loki was still worried, but tried to calm down, knowing that Thor wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt him or the baby.

 

His boyfriend did have the tendency to be stupid though…

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

Loki turned to look at Thor, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Close your eyes. I want to see your face when you see everything at once.”

 

Loki sighed but did as Thor asked, a smile creeping on his face. 

 

He felt the car stop and moved to open his eyes, surprised when Thor covered them. “Don’t look! I still have to set things up.”

 

Loki laughed but kept his eyes closed. “You have five minutes.”

 

Thor laughed as well and got out of the car. “I don’t need more than two.”

 

Loki heard a lot of shuffling outside, and wondered where they were, and what Thor was doing. He knew he was 8 months pregnant, but he would  _ definitely  _ find a way to kick Thor’s ass if the alpha ended up taking him to prom.

 

He jumped slightly when Thor opened his car door, and moved to open his eyes, not surprised when Thor covered them. “Not yet. You have to step out of the car first.”

 

Loki laughed softly again, and let Thor lead him out of the car. Once they walked forward a few feet, Thor removed his hands. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

 

Loki slowly opened his eyes and gasped, not believing what his eyes were showing him.

 

Thor had set up a  _ beautiful _ picnic for them up on a hill overlooking the city. The sky was a beautiful hue of colors while the sunset, and Loki found himself turning around to look at Thor, who was recording him. “Surprise! How do you like it?”

 

Loki felt his eyes well with tears, and he began to cry, looking back at everything Thor had set up. “Why did you do this?”

 

Thor laughed, continuing to record Loki. “Because I love you.”

 

Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “It’s so beautiful.”

 

“When Peanut gets old enough, we’ll have to bring her here.”

 

Loki nodded, the amount of love he felt for the alpha only growing by the second. “You’re so good to me.”

 

Thor ended the video there, and pressed a lingering kiss against Loki’s lips. “I love you.”

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck to pull him down to his level, kissing him again and again. 

 

They parted after sharing a few intimate kisses, and smiled, happy to be in the presence of each other. 

 

“Let me help you sit down, Loki.”

 

Loki took Thor hand and maneuvered himself down carefully. “I don’t know how I’m going to get back up.”

 

Thor sat down behind him so that Loki could rest his full weight against him. “I’ll help you.”

 

He moved to kiss Loki’s neck, and laughed softly into his crook. “I want to try something.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, relaxing into Thor’s touch. “Thor, as happy as I am with you right now, I need a mattress under me to have sex.”

 

Thor snorted, pulling out his phone. “That’s not what I meant.”

 

Loki watched Thor press the recording button on his phone, and smiled softly as Thor held the phone out in front of them both. “We’re going to record a message for Peanut.”

 

Loki blushed, touched to his core by the sweet gesture. “Okay.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s cheek affectionately. “You first.”

 

Loki blushed even more, beginning to feel nervous. “Hi Peanut…” he laughed softly then, beginning to take this seriously. “I probably should stop calling you that, since your name is Rose. But… to me… you’ll always be my precious Peanut, no matter how big you get.”

 

He began to tear up then. “I hope you know that I love you, and… and I’m sorry for bringing you here while I’m so young. But I don’t regret choosing to have you. I-I can’t wait to hold you in my arms, and kiss your face, and give you everything that you want.”

 

He started to laugh, and wiped at his eyes. “I hope you have my face because I’m pretty, and I hope you have your father’s bravery. I hope you’re smart like me and strong like him. I hope that you never let everyone stop you from doing anything, and… and I hope you know that I want you. I love you so much Rose, and… and I can’t wait to have you here with us.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s cheek again. “That was beautiful, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled and looked up at Thor. “Now it’s your turn.”

 

Thor laughed softly and cleared his throat, looking into the camera seriously. “Hi Rose. I know that that’s your name, but it feels so weird calling you that. Because to me and your mom, you’ll always be our little Peanut. From the first time I saw you inside your mom, I knew I wanted you. I… will say, that I was scared, to bring you into this world while we were so young, and, I’m  _ still _ scared, but…”

 

He laughed softly again, trying not to cry. “I can’t wait to hug you. I can’t wait to hear your first words, or see you take your first steps. I can’t wait to drop you off at your first day of school, and meet your first friends, and get protective when you bring home your first partner. I can’t wait to walk you down the aisle at your wedding, and be there when you have kids of your own.”

 

He sensed himself beginning to get more emotional. “I’ll stop here, Peanut, because I’m going to tell you all of these things every day. You’ll always know how much I love you. And I can’t wait to meet you. We’ll see you soon, Rose.”

 

Thor ended the video there, and smiled softly. 

 

“That was lovely, Thor.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s cheek, and hugged him a bit tighter. “Yours too.”

 

The two of them sat down and watched the sunset for an hour, before Loki started to yawn. Thor looked down at him, his hands splayed across Loki’s large stomach. “Are you tired?”

 

Loki nodded. “Yeah. Can we start packing up? I don’t mind staying out here for another hour, but I want to sit in the car and relax.”

 

Thor nodded and stood up, taking both of Loki’s hands, and helping him stand up.

 

“The car’s unlocked. I’ll be in there in a moment.”

 

Loki nodded and stretched, yawning again. “Need me to h-”

 

He felt the  _ weirdest _ sensation in his stomach and froze, trying to assess what was wrong.

 

Thor rushed over to him, grabbing at his face. “Loki?! What’s wrong?”

 

Before Loki could reply, he felt a sensation that felt like a rubber band breaking inside of him, and shuddered as a large gush of liquid flowed out of him and onto the ground.

 

Thor stared at him in horror for a few seconds, too stunned to speak.

 

Loki looked just as scared as Thor, and he began to panic, his heart racing. “Oh my Norns, Thor! What do I do?!”

 

Thor didn’t know and he tried to stay calm. “Do you feel anything?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No… oh my Norns, what if she just falls out of me?!”

 

This scared Thor even more, and he whipped out his phone, speed dialing his mother.

 

“Mom!”

 

He heard his mother sound confused by his panicked tone. “Thor? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

 

“No! Loki! He, his, I-”

 

“Thor, what happened?”

 

“I think he’s having the baby!”

 

Frigga laughed softly. “Why do you think he’s in labor, Thor?”

 

Thor heard Loki make a pained sound, and he panicked, grabbing him around his waist. “Loki, can you walk to the car?”

 

Loki nodded, looking very uncomfortable. “I feel weird, Thor.”

 

Thor went back to talking his mother, beginning to yell. “He says he feels weird, Mom!”

 

Frigga sighed. “Sit him down, Thor. It’s probably a Braxton-Hicks contraction.”

 

Thor helped move Loki into the car and buckled him in, running over to the driver’s side and starting the car, forgetting to put on his seatbelt. “You’re wrong! I-I think his water broke!”

 

“What do you mean, Thor?”

 

“A gush of… I don’t remember what the doctor said it was, but it came out of him! What do I do?!”

 

Frigga sighed. “Calm down, first. The baby isn’t going to immediately come out of him. We need you to drive  _ smart _ , and we need you to drive  _ safe _ , to a hospital.”

 

Thor pressed the navigation button in his car, speeding down the dirt road. “Navigate to the closest hospital!”

 

His car pulled up directions to the closest hospital, which was 15 minutes away. “It says it’s 15 minutes away! What if Rose comes before we get there?!”

 

“She won’t, Thor. Please trust me. Just stay calm, and drive safely.”

 

Thor sighed, and ended the call with his mother, beginning to speed up as he got back onto the main road.

 

Loki looked worried, and he bit his lower lip, trying to not panic. “Thor, please don’t drive recklessly. I don’t want to die en route to have Peanut.”

 

Thor slowed down a little bit, but was still speeding 10 miles over the speed limit. “How are you feeling, Loki?” 

 

“Um… I’m cramping a bit, but… I’m fine.”

 

Thor nodded, reaching over to rub Loki’s stomach. “Just stay calm, Loki. We’re almost there.”

 

Loki chose to not comment that it seemed like Thor was more panicked than he was. “Okay.”

 

They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later, and Thor flew out of the car, roughly putting it in park before running into the emergency entrance. “Help! My boyfriend’s in labor!”

 

Loki groaned and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew that Thor meant well, but… sometimes he was just embarrassing. 

 

E.R. attendants rushed out to Thor with a wheelchair, and let Thor guide them to his car. He had parked in the loading and unloading zone of the emergency room, and he didn’t care that he was blocking other cars. All he cared about was Loki, and Peanut, and making sure that everything was okay and safe.

 

He practically  _ ripped _ off the passenger side door, and swiftly unbuckled Loki, stepping back so that a few nurses could help him into the wheelchair. 

 

Receiving all of this attention made Loki feel quite nervous, but he tried to breathe, and focus on staying calm. 

 

Their daughter would be here in a few hours, and she needed them to stay calm and rational.

 

Thor ran alongside Loki and the nurses, following them as they rushed Loki to the Labor and Delivery ward.

 

Luckily, there was a room available, so they brought Loki in and set him down on the bed, beginning to help him change into a hospital gown.

 

Thor fretted nervously the entire time, asking the nurses what they were doing everytime they hooked Loki up to something or he heard a loud beep.

 

Loki was surprised that  _ he _ was the calm one during this ordeal, and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. “Thor.”

 

Thor rushed to Loki’s side, grabbing his hand and placing another one over his stomach. “What’s wrong?! Is it time?! Is she coming?!” He turned to shout at the nurses. “Hel-”

 

Loki rushed to cover Thor’s mouth, glaring at him. “Thor! She’s not coming!” He relaxed and moved his hands away from Thor’s mouth. “I need you to relax. You’re making me anxious.”

 

Thor bit his lower lip, which was out of character for the alpha. 

 

Before he could reply, another nurse came in, looking at him. “Loki? Your boyfriend needs to move his car. He’s blocking the entrance to the E.R.”

 

Thor widened his eyes. “I can’t leave him! I don’t want to miss my baby being born!”

 

The nurse bit back a smile. “Hun, I can assure you, the baby won’t be here in 5 minutes. You have more than enough time to go park your car.”

 

Thor looked like he was going to cry, so Loki reached out, caressing his face. “Thor. I’ll be fine. Go park the car. It’s okay.”

 

He pressed a reassuring kiss against Thor’s lips, and gently pushed the alpha away. “Go park the car, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded and sprung up from his chair, running out of the room. He returned a few minutes later, relieved to see that Loki was still pregnant, and very much fine.

 

He sat down next to him hurriedly, and tried to catch his breath. “We have to call your parents.”

 

Loki laughed softly. “I already did. They’ll be here with your parents in 20 minutes.”

 

Thor nodded, and looked over at a nurse who was attending to Loki. “When will the baby come?”

 

The nurse smiled softly. “We’ll bring in a doctor in a few minutes to check. You’ll know then.”

 

Thor nodded, moving to stroke Loki’s stomach. “Are you okay, Loki?”

 

Loki nodded, making a face of discomfort. “It’s just a lot of cramping. Connor said they gave him some pain medicine, so I’ll ask for that too.”

 

Thor turned back to the nurse. “Can he have some medicine? He’s cramping.”

 

The nurse smiled patiently. “As soon as the doctor comes in, we’ll get him some medicine.”

 

Thor sighed, trying to calm down. The staff here were trained and knew what they were doing. 

 

The door to Loki’s hospital room opened then, and Thor looked over, relieved to see the doctor.

 

The doctor looked down at his chart, looking over a few things. “Hello, Loki. Ready to have a baby?”

 

Loki looked nervous, not sure where the doctor was going with this.

 

“It’ll be fine; trust me. Lie back and put your feet in the stirrups please.”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He wasn’t used to exposing himself to doctors.

 

Thor noticed that he was nervous and reached out to stroke his cheek. “It’s okay, Loki. I’m right here. This is all for Peanut.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip and nodded, slowly moving to place his legs in the stirrups of the hospital bed. A nurse covered him with a blanket to protect his modesty, and rubbed at his shoulder to soothe him.

 

“Now you’ll feel a pinch, and some pressure, okay?”

 

Loki nodded, and squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering slightly when the doctor began to measure his cervix, and see how dilated he was.

 

“You are about 4 centimeters. We’ll give you an epidural when you get to about 6 centimeters.”

 

Loki nodded, relaxing once the doctor pulled out of him.

 

“What does that mean?!” asked Thor, beginning to panic again. “Is he okay? What about Peanut?!”

 

The doctor laughed, sharing an amused look with the nurse. “I assume you’re the father?”

 

Thor nodded quickly. “What does 4 centimeters mean? And what’s an epidural? Is he okay?”

 

The doctor nodded. “Yes, Loki is fine, and so is the baby. 4 centimeters is how dilated his cervix is. The cervix is the opening of the uterus, and it has to be at 10 centimeters before Loki can start pushing. When he gets to 6 centimeters, he’ll be able to get Epidural, which is a shot that numbs his lower body to ease the pain of contractions.”

 

Thor relaxed, glad that the doctor took his time to explain these things to him. “When will the baby come?”

 

“Hm… could be anywhere from 5 to 10 hours. It all depends on Loki’s body. But the baby won’t immediately come out of him, so don’t worry.”

 

Thor was  _ relieved _ to hear this, and he slumped in his chair, all of the adrenaline from earlier beginning to wear off. “Thank you, doctor.”

 

The doctor nodded. “Do either of you have any more questions?”

 

Loki shook his head, before looking over at Thor, who also shook his head. 

 

“Alright; I’ll be back to check on you both in an hour. Hang in there, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded and relaxed against the hospital bed, feeling better now that he knew the baby wouldn’t come for a few more hours. 

 

He turned to look at Thor, and reached out, taking his hand. “Feel better?”

 

Thor laughed, feeling embarrassed with how he handled himself the past hour. “Yeah…”

 

Loki laughed softly, wanting Thor to know that he wasn’t mad. “I know you were just worried about Rose and I.”

 

Thor blushed and looked away from Loki’s kind gaze. “Sorry…”

 

Loki sat up and reached over to Thor, cradling his face. “Hey… hey. It’s okay. We haven’t done this before… I’m scared too.”

 

Thor and Loki stared at each other for a few seconds before Loki leaned in and pressed a comforting kiss against Thor’s lips. “I love you.”

 

Thor kissed him again. “I love you too.”

 

They parted quickly when the door to their room opened up, surprised to see their parents.

 

Laufey and Farbauti walked over to the free side of the bed, reaching down to hug their son. “Hey, Loki.”

 

Loki kissed his mother’s cheek before hugging his father. “Hi.”

 

Frigga walked over and rubbed Loki’s belly, a gentle smile on her face. “How are you feeling, Loki?”

 

“Um… okay, I guess. I’m cramping a lot, but… so far I’m okay.”

 

Frigga nodded in understanding.  “How dilated are you?”

 

“Um… 4 centimeters.”

 

Frigga was surprised that Loki was handling the pain so well. “Let us know if we can help you in any way, Loki.”

 

He nodded, thankful to have everyone here with him.

 

There was a couch in the room, and a few chairs, as well as a bathroom and a TV, so their parents sat down, beginning to relax. They knew from experience that they had a few hours before it was time for him to start pushing.

 

Two hours after their parents arrived, the pain began to get worse, and Loki couldn’t sit still, feeling like he needed to move.

 

Thor looked up from his phone, mild concern on his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

Loki grunted and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. It was beginning to become  _ really _ uncomfortable. “I need to move.”

 

Thor turned off his phone and looked over at his mother. “Mom… Loki said he needs to move. Is… is he allowed to do that?”

 

Frigga and Laufey shared an amused look before she answered. “Yes. Let me get the nurses so that they can help unhook him.”

 

Thor nodded and looked back at Loki, moving to rub his cheek. “Hang in there, Loki.”

 

Loki took in another strained deep breath. “I’m trying.”

 

They waited for Frigga to return with a nurse, and once Loki was unhooked from everything, Thor helped him out of the hospital bed, making sure to keep a strong arm around his waist.

 

They walked up and down the hall of the ward together for 30 minutes before Loki sighed and rested against Thor, the pain becoming more and more intolerable. 

 

Thor rubbed soothing circles into Loki’s lower back, and tried his best to comfort him. 

 

“Distract me.” groaned Loki, looking up at Thor. 

 

Thor pulled out his phone. “Want to talk to Connor? That might help.”

 

Loki nodded, taking Thor’s phone and dialing his friend’s number. The omega picked up on the first ring, surprised that Thor was calling him.

 

“Hey, man. Is everything okay?”

 

Loki let out a strained laugh. “Hey Connor.”

 

“Hey, Loki! What’s wrong?”

 

“Peanut decided she wanted to come early.”

 

He heard Connor’s child coo loudly, and smiled, knowing that he would be able to hear Rose just like that pretty soon. “Shit man, really? How dilated are you?”

 

“I was 4 centimeters two hours ago.”

 

Connor made a sound at this. “You might want to have the doctor check you again, dude. You might be ready to get shot.”

 

Loki took in a deep breath, breathing through the pain. “Did it hurt?”

 

“Nah. It felt like a pinch sort of, and it felt weird being injected. But it took away  _ all _ of the pain, man. You should definitely get it.”

 

“Did… did it hurt? Having Jeremy? After the shot?”

 

Connor laughed softly. “You can still feel the burn and the stretch, and… the worst part is the beginning, because the head and shoulders are huge, dude. Hurts like a bitch.”

 

Loki was silent, so Connor rushed to speak, not wanting to scare him. “Don’t worry, man. The pain is only for a few minutes. You’ll be okay.”

 

Loki sighed, trying to mentally prepare himself for the birth. “Have any other advice?”

 

Connor hummed, thinking. “Oh! Tell Thor to  _ not _ look down! Whatever he does, tell him to like, avoid looking down, dude. Sam almost fainted when I was having Jeremy.”

 

This made Loki laugh. “I’ll make sure to tell him. Thanks Connor.”

 

“Of course, man. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have Thor text me the address and room number, and Sam and I will stop by.”

 

“I will. Bye, Connor.”

 

“Bye dude.”

 

Loki hung up and handed Thor’s phone back to him. “Connor says to not look down, under any circumstances.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’ll faint.”

 

Thor snorted, beginning to lead Loki back to his room. “I think I can handle seeing you push out a baby, Loki.”

 

“Please don’t look, Thor. I have a feeling you’ll  _ never _ want to fuck me again if you look.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “Fine. I won’t look.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They managed to make it back to the room, and were surprised to see the doctor in the room, waiting for them.

 

“Hi, Loki. We’re going to check and see how dilated you are. Let the nurses help hook you back up again, please.”

 

Loki nodded, letting everyone help him into the bed and hook him up to the various monitors again. 

 

The doctor pulled on a pair of gloves, and checked Loki, making a soft sound of discontent. “Hm… not quite 5.” He pulled out of Loki and sighed. “We’ll check back in another hour. Hang in there, Loki.”

 

Loki was  _ not _ happy when the doctor told him that he had to wait at least another hour to get an epidural, and crossed his arms, visibly upset.

 

Laufey rubbed Loki’s arm soothingly. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki tried his best to not cry over the pain and the feeling of being overwhelmed. “It  _ hurts _ !”

 

Laufey sighed, understanding. “I know, baby. I know.”

 

“Why can’t they just give me the medicine now?”

 

“Because they don’t want to slow down your labor, Loki.”

 

Loki inhaled deeply and leaned back in the bed. “What do I do, Mother?”

 

“Distract yourself. How about we watch a movie?”

 

Loki nodded, taking his laptop from his mother.

 

The movie helped distract him some, but an hour into it, he couldn’t take the pain anymore, and began to cry, writhing in the bed. “Mom!” 

 

Loki’s mother wiped at his forehead with a damp washcloth, and kissed his cheek, trying to comfort him. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Just another hour, and you’ll get your medicine.”

 

Loki began to cry then, squeezing Thor’s hand tightly. “I can’t wait that long!”

 

He moaned again as another contraction began, and squeezed Thor’s hand the entire time, holding his breath through the pain.

 

Once it passed, Loki started to cry in earnest, shaking his head. “I can’t do this! I’m gonna die!”

 

“You’re not going to die, Loki. I know it hurts, but it’s almost over.”

 

“Get the doctor!” sobbed Loki, squeezing at his pillow. 

 

Laufey sighed and looked over at his husband. “Can you get the doctor, ‘Bauti?”

 

Farbauti nodded, standing up to go get the doctor.

 

The doctor came into the room a minute or two later, and snapped on a pair of gloves. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Loki had progressed. “Wow! 7 centimeters. You’re almost ready to push.”

 

Loki moaned, continuing to writhe in the bed. “I want medicine!”

 

The doctor nodded in understanding. “We’ll get the anesthesiologist in here in a few minutes, Loki. Hang in there.”

 

Loki began to sob, not caring that it might seem immature. He was hurting and it felt like his stomach was being ripped open, and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk, couldn’t  _ think _ .

 

“ _ Thor _ …” he whimpered, reaching out for the alpha. “ _ Help me _ !”

 

It broke Thor’s heart to know he couldn’t do anything to take away Loki’s pain. “The doctor’s coming, Loki. The doctor’s coming.”

 

Loki didn’t know how he made it through those 5 minutes, but seeing the doctor come in with the medicine felt like seeing Valhalla. 

 

They helped Loki sit up, and positioned Thor in front of him so that Loki could hold onto him for support while they administered the medicine to his spine. 

 

It took a few minutes to kick in, but once it did, Loki felt like he had been granted the greatest gift in his life.

 

He couldn’t feel or move his legs or his lower body, but all he cared about was the pain being gone.

 

Thor smiled softly and pressed a kiss against Loki’s lips. “Feeling better?”

 

Loki nodded. “I’m gonna try and fall asleep.”

 

Thor kissed him again. “Get some rest. I’ll be right here.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and pulled Thor’s arm close to him, beginning to feel intense pressure an hour after he received the epidural.

 

He grunted and moved to shake Thor awake. “Thor… Thor!”

 

Thor woke up from his nap and looked over at him hurriedly, running a hand through his hair. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki snapped his eyes shut, and took in a deep breath, beginning to feel the pressure intensify. “I-I think I have to push!”

 

Everyone in the room snapped awake then, and Farbauti got up quickly, running to get the doctor.

 

Loki moaned again and gritted his teeth, feeling certain that it was time for him to push.

 

“Mom… Mom where’s the doctor?”

 

Loki’s mother stroked his cheek gently, trying to keep Loki calm. “He’s coming, sweetie. Your father left to go get him.”

 

Everyone looked up as the doctor entered the room with a few nurses, relieved to see him.

 

Pulling on a pair of gloves, the doctor sat down in front of Loki on a stool, instructing the nurses to position him and hold his legs back.

 

Another nurse helped adjust the bed so that Loki was sitting upright, and ran a calming hand through his hair. “Breathe, hun. Breathe.”

 

Loki grunted and felt his body take over, feeling himself bear down and begin to push.

 

“Good, Loki, good. Push along with the contractions.”

 

Thor did his best to keep his eyes on Loki’s face, and heed Connor’s advice to not look down. 

 

He didn’t want to faint while Loki was having their daughter.

 

Loki pushed down again and screwed his eyes shut, beginning to yell once he felt his daughter begin to leave him.

 

“Good, Loki, good! Keep pushing like that and she’ll be here in five minutes!” encouraged the doctor. “She’s crowning!”

 

No amount of pain medicine could prepare Loki for the uncomfortable stretch of having a baby’s head exit him, and he began to scream, feeling as if he would tear.

 

“Don’t stop, Loki! Her head’s almost out!”

 

Loki continued to scream, and pushed as hard as he could, feeling a bit of relief once her head exited him.

 

“I’m gonna die!” he wept, continuing to sob. “I can’t do this!”

 

Thor rubbed Loki’s hand, steely determination in his eyes. “You can do this, Loki. I’m right here. I’m right with you. Peanut’s almost here, Loki. She’s almost here.”

 

Loki took a few seconds to catch his breath before pushing again, screaming even louder when he began to push out her shoulders.

 

By this point, Loki just wanted her out, and he continued to push, wanting the pain and the unbearable stretch to go away.

 

“Breathe, Loki. Breathe. Take a few deep breaths for me. We don’t want you to faint.” instructed the doctor.

 

Loki took in a few shaky breaths before bearing down again, and managing to push out most of her torso.

 

The doctor had a firm grip on the baby, and looked up at Loki, needing him to give one big final push. “Give me a really big push, Loki. She’s almost here!”

 

Loki yelled and squeezed Thor’s hand, bearing down and pushing with everything in him.

 

He felt so empty when his daughter came out with this last push, and widened his eyes in shock when the doctor placed a crying, squirming infant on his swollen stomach, realizing very quickly that this wasn’t just a random infant, it was his baby, his Rose, his precious Peanut, and he began to cry tears of joy and relief, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

 

He’d just had a  _ baby _ !

 

The nurses cleaned off the baby while it rested on his stomach, and helped Loki deliver the placenta so that they could cut Rose’s umbilical cord.

 

Everything was happening so fast, and he felt Thor’s lips upon his own, noticing that the alpha was laughing and crying just like he was.

 

Right now he was in his own world, one composed of him, and Rose, and Thor, and he couldn’t stop smiling, staring at the crying baby on his stomach.

 

Loki closed his eyes then and leaned back once they picked up Rose to go weigh her and clean her airways, unable to stop crying.

 

He couldn’t stop repeating “I just had a baby!” or “She’s here!” into Thor’s arms, feeling so  _ proud _ of himself.

 

Thor stroked at his cheek and smiled through his tears, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I’m so proud of you, Loki. I’m so proud of you.”

 

They shared a quick kiss, and looked over expectantly as one of the nurses brought him Rose, who had been swaddled in a pink blanket. “She’s 6 pounds, 4 oz., and 18 inches.”

 

Loki began to tear up again when the nurse handed him the baby, and he felt a love that he never knew existed, bloom in his heart.

 

Before Rose was born, he had a vague understanding of the love a parent had for their child, and figured that there was no way to love her more than he already did.

 

But… he was wrong. Staring at his baby, who was yawning and nestling against him, he realized that he loved her even more, and brought her up to his face, kissing her cheeks.

 

He looked over at Thor and laughed, tears still streaming down both of their faces. “Her skin’s so smooth.”

 

Thor laughed and reached out, stroking his daughter’s small cheek with a thumb. “I can’t believe she’s here.”

 

“I know. I-I can’t believe she’s  _ here _ , Thor. In my arms, I-I’m holding my baby.”

 

Thor pressed another kiss against Loki’s cheek. “Our little Peanut.”

 

The baby made a soft whimper at the sound of her nickname, and opened her eyes, making Thor and Loki laugh in disbelief. 

 

They had been too enamored with her actually  _ being _ here to admire her features and her hair earlier, but now that her eyes were open, they studied her small face, trying to decide who she got which features from.

 

“Her hair is so  _ blond _ !” laughed Loki, surprised that Rose had a full head of ice blond hair. He wondered who she got that from, because none of their family members had hair this color.

 

“My hair was like that too when I was born. It got darker when I turned 3.”

 

Loki laughed again, staring at his baby in wonder and amazement. “Hi Rose! I’m your mom, and… and I’m so happy you’re here.” He kissed her lips then, a proud smile on his face when she smiled too. “I love you so much, Peanut!”

 

Rose made another soft sound, staring at Loki. This made Thor laugh, and he scooted closer, rubbing her cheek with his thumb again. “Well, she has my hair and eyes. But she  _ definitely _ has your thin lips, nose, and high cheekbones.”

 

Loki couldn’t stop kissing his baby, and he couldn’t stop crying, feeling so happy and overwhelmed with emotion.

 

His baby was here, his precious Rose, his little Peanut, and he knew that from this moment on, his daughter would be his whole world.

 

He forgot that he and Thor’s parents were even there _ ,  _ too in love with Rose to remember that he shouldn’t hog the baby.

 

He felt so  _ protective _ over her, and didn’t want to let anyone else hold her or touch her or kiss her.

 

He looked over at Thor and met his kiss, closing his eyes and smiling against his lips. “She’s here.”

 

Thor laughed softly, kissing him again. “She’s here.”

 

The baby made a soft sound again, and Thor and Loki looked down, amazed that their little girl was here.

 

Their parents understood that Loki and Thor needed some time to bond with their baby, so they watched them patiently, gentle smiles on their face.

 

15 minutes after Loki delivered Rose, a nurse came in, wanting to know her name, and wondering if Loki wanted Thor on the birth certificate.

 

Loki looked down at Rose, who was now asleep. “Her name is Rose Celeste Thordottir. And her father’s name is Thor Odinson.”

 

The nurse typed this into her computer and smiled at him, congratulating Thor and Loki before leaving the room.

 

Once she left, Loki and Thor went back to staring at Thor daughter and pressing kisses against her face, still in disbelief that she was here.

 

Although they were young, and they knew that it would be hard, they were ready, and… and they knew they could do this. 

 

They had the support of their family, and they had friends and a healthy support system, and most of all, they loved Rose.

 

And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> Comment anything you want to see in the next chapter, but quickly, as I'm trying to crank out the last chapter sometime this week (probably Wednesday or Thursday) so I can return to my main fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support guys <3 means the WORLD to me.


	7. Chapter 7

_ *4 Years Later* _

 

Loki moved closer into the warmth of Thor’s skin, and smiled softly, feeling content. Anytime he was stressed, Thor’s scent was the  _ one _ thing that could calm him down.

 

He felt Thor mindlessly pull him closer, and began to fall back asleep, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world right now.

 

Unfortunately, there was a small child who thought her parents should be up and awake.

 

Rose carefully climbed onto Loki and Thor’s bed, and made her way in between them, beginning to shake Thor awake.

 

The child knew from experience that her father was the easier of the two to wake up.

 

She began quietly at first, calling out to him and shaking his arm. When that didn’t work, she got a bit louder, and smiled when the man began to stir.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Thor laughed softly when his daughter called out to him, and cracked open an eye, amused yet happy to see her smiling face. He let go of Loki and sat up, pulling her into his arms and planting kisses all over her face.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart! What are you doing in here?”

 

“It’s time to wake up!”

 

Thor looked over at the clock on his nightstand, seeing that it was 7 am. Loki’s graduation was at 10, and since he was the valedictorian of his graduating class, he had to be there at 9 for practice.

 

If Thor was honest with himself, he was proud of Loki. 

 

The omega entered college with enough college credit that he earned during high school to enter college as a Junior. He put off going to college for a year after graduating from high school to take care of Rose, but once he enrolled at 18, he’d managed to complete his bachelor's degree by 20.

 

And today was the day that he graduated and gave his final speech as valedictorian. 

 

Loki already had a job lined up for him after graduation, and both of them were relieved that it was a well-paying job that only required him to work Monday through Thursday.

 

They had moved out of Loki’s parent’s place two years ago, and were doing quite well despite being so young. 

 

“Daddy!”

 

Thor looked back down at his daughter’s face, clearing his thoughts. “Want to help wake Mommy up?”

 

Rose nodded eagerly, climbing out of Thor’s lap and moving to over to climb in Loki’s.

 

“Mommy! Mommy! You have to wake up!”

 

Loki groaned softly, a slight frown on his face. He mumbled something unintelligible, and rolled over, refusing to wake up.

 

Rose pouted and shook Loki, calling out to him again. “Mommy! Mommy! Wake up, wake up!”

 

Loki fought back a smile and rubbed at his eyes, rolling over and yawning. “What time is it?”

 

“7:05.” murmured Thor, pressing a kiss against Loki’s temple. 

 

Loki yawned again and opened his arms, inviting Rose into them. The young girl accepted at once, and flew into his arms, beginning to giggle.

 

Loki finally let himself smile, and moved to press good morning kisses against his daughter’s face. “Good morning, peanut! Did you sleep well?”

 

Rose nodded eagerly, laughing again. “I had a dream that I was a scientist cowboy!”

 

Loki smirked and sat up in bed, running his hand through her long golden hair. “Did you?”

 

“Mhm!” nodded Rose, clinging onto him tight. “Daddy said that today is a special day!”

 

Loki laughed softly and climbed out of bed, Rose still in his arms. Beckoning for Thor to follow him, he walked out of their bedroom and led them down the hall to their kitchen. “Mommy graduates today.”

 

He sat Rose down at the table in her booster seat and began to pull out the ingredients for a quick breakfast. “Can you make the bacon, Thor?”

 

Thor nodded, pressing a quick kiss against Loki’s temple as he slid past him to get to the refrigerator. “Of course.”

 

The pair had been worried that after Rose, they would’ve broken up. They were worried that like most teenage couples, the pressure of having a child so young would’ve broken them apart, and ruined their daughter’s life.

 

They had been too scared to imagine a scenario where it actually  _ worked _ out, where they were actually happy, and where they had actually accomplished their dreams. 

 

But here they were. They’d been dating for almost 5 years, and although they’d had a few fights, they’ve never broken up. They had their own place, and although they still depended on their parents for some things, they were mostly independent and happy.

 

Loki smiled to himself as he thought about how happy he was to still be with Thor, and have their family.

 

His life hadn’t ended up the way he thought it would’ve, but… he found that he was alright with that. 

 

He had the best version of his life possible. 

 

“Mommy!”

 

Loki snapped his attention back to reality, looking over at Rose. “What, angel?”

 

“I’m thirsty!”

 

Loki laughed softly and began to put the pancakes he made on a plate, pulling out a knife to butter them. “Let me butter the pancakes, then I’ll get you some apple juice.”

 

Rose pouted softly but nodded her head, trying to patiently wait for Loki to finish his task.

 

Once Loki finished buttering the pancakes, he reached into the cabinet and grabbed one of her cups, pouring juice into it. He walked over to the table and handed it to her, bending over to kiss her forehead. “I love you.”

 

Rose giggled, looking up at Loki as she drank. “I love you too, Mommy!”

 

Loki slid into a chair and yawned softly, looking over at Thor as the man made his way to the table with the bacon. Once he sat down, he helped Rose with her plate and cut up her pancakes into bite size pieces so that she could eat.

 

The family laughed and joked with each other while eating, and after cleaning up their meal, left to go and get dressed for Loki’s graduation.

 

Around 8:30, the family got into Thor’s car and drove to the arena that Loki’s graduation was being held at. Since Loki had to be there by 9, Thor dropped him off at the doors first before trying to find a parking space.

 

Once he found one, he unbuckled Rose from her booster seat and helped her out of the car, making sure to hold her hand as they walked to the arena. He managed to find seats that were in front of the podium that Loki would be giving his speech at, and sat down, pulling out Rose’s tablet so that she could watch kid shows until the graduation event started.

 

When the music began an hour later, Thor couldn’t stop the proud smile on his face as he witnessed Loki walk with the rest of his graduating class, and gently caught Rose’s attention, pointing at Loki. “Look, Rose! There’s Mommy!”

 

Rose’s entire face lit up and she began to wave at Loki, giggling when the omega smiled and waved at her back.

 

Loki’s speech wasn’t until after the introductions had been done by the Dean of the school and other important members, so Thor let Rose play games quietly on her tablet until it was time for Loki to speak.

 

“We now offer the podium to Loki Laufeyson, our proud valedictorian.”

 

The crowd cheered, and Thor smiled, gently letting Rose know that it was time to pay attention. 

 

They watched as Loki walked up to the podium, and Thor pulled out his phone, making sure to record this moment.

 

“Hello everyone. My name is Loki Laufeyson, and I am proud and honored to hold the title of valedictorian.”

 

He paused while the crowd clapped. “One thing that everyone seems to know about me is that I’m young. And everyone knows that I graduated from high school at 16. I entered college as a Junior at the age of 18, and now I stand before you, graduating.”

 

He smiled then. “One thing none of you know though, is that I accomplished all of this, while raising my  _ beautiful _ daughter with my loving partner.”

 

He heard the gasps and the hushed whispers in the crowd, and continued. “I was a statistic. I got pregnant at 16, and had a baby at 16. Society told me that I wouldn’t succeed. And society told me that getting to where I am today is  _ impossible _ ; especially before the age of 30. But today, because of the  _ support _ and the  _ love _ I received from my family, I am able to stand here today, as your valedictorian.” 

 

He looked at his family then, a gentle smile on his face. “I love my partner and my daughter with everything in me. And without them, standing here today would be  _ impossible _ . So my message to everyone today is to not let your perceived hurdles stop you, as they might end up becoming your biggest blessings. I urge you to follow your dreams, in whatever capacity possible. And I hope that you’ll realize that life is too short to not get what you want out of it. Because regardless of what happens in it, everyone deserves their own happy ending. And I’m proud to say that I’ve got mine.”

 

The crowd cheered as Loki thanked them for listening and stepped away from the podium. 

 

After the conclusion of the graduation ceremony, Thor and Rose met Loki outside, pulling him into a hug. 

 

Thor pressed a dozen kisses on Loki’s lips, smiling at him proudly. “I’m so proud of you, Loki. So proud.”

 

Loki laughed and kissed him back a few times. “Thank you.”

 

Rose pulled at Loki’s graduation robes eagerly, wanting his attention as well. “Me too, Mommy!”

 

This made Loki’s heart flutter, and he scooped Rose up into his arms, plastering her face with kisses. 

 

Thor made sure to snap a quick picture of this, and set it as his wallpaper on his phone before guiding his family back to his car.

 

He was planning on taking them all to the lookout spot that he had taken Loki the night he had Rose. They hadn’t been there in a few years, so he wanted to take them all.

 

Loki noticed that this was where they were heading, and laughed, a gentle smile on his face. “You’re taking us back to that lookout point?”

 

Thor nodded, beginning to drive up the dirt road. “Yep.”

 

He pulled into the same spot he had parked all those years ago, and got out of the car, going to the trunk to pull out a blanket that they could all sit on. 

 

Loki unbuckled Rose from her booster seat and helped her out of the car, following Thor over and sitting down next to him. 

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the beautiful view that this lookout point offered them. They made sure that Rose didn’t run off or try to explore the area, and shifted until they were relaxing in each other’s hold, allowing the calm breeze to soothe their skin.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Loki looked down at his daughter, who was now sitting in his lap. “Yes, angel?”

 

“Are you and Daddy married?”

 

Loki blinked a few times. “...No, peanut.”

 

“How come?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look before Loki answered. “We’re still really young, peanut.”

 

Rose looked up at him then. “But you’re an adult. Don’t all adults get married?”

 

Loki laughed softly, beginning to run his fingers through Rose’s hair. “Some adults do. But only when they’re ready.”

 

Rose pouted, not happy with this. Digging into the pocket of her dress, she pulled out something and grabbed Loki’s hand, beginning to put in onto his finger.

 

Loki laughed and looked down. “Rose, what are you do-”

 

He widened his eyes when he saw that Rose had placed an engagement ring on his finger. It looked too real to be one of her fake toys, and he looked over at Thor in shock, not understanding.

 

“Alright, Daddy! I did it!” grinned Rose, bouncing in Loki’s lap. “Now it’s your turn!”

 

Thor laughed softly, stroking Rose’s cheek affectionately. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

 

He scooted away from Loki so that he could look him in the eyes and hold his hands.

 

“Loki… you mean the world to me. I meant it when I told you this the night we began to date, and I mean it now, in this moment. From the moment you agreed to date me, I couldn’t imagine ever being with anybody else. And now that Rose is a little older, I realize that I know I’m done searching. You’re the one for me. You always have been, and you always will. So I ask you… will you marry me?”

 

Loki let out a choked sob and wrapped his arms around Thor, beginning to cry. “Of  _ course _ I’ll marry you!”

 

A  _ huge _ grin spread across Thor’s face then, and he hugged Loki back, feeling overjoyed.

 

He didn’t think his life would’ve turned out this way, but he didn’t regret it for a moment. 

 

He was happy, and… and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was always meant to be a short cute story, so I kept rewriting and rewriting the ending, trying to get it perfect. I really wanted to write about them raising Rose, and the ups and downs of it, but every time I tried, I failed. After spending days writing and rewriting it, I decided to do a time skip, and just write a really cute ending. I know it's short, but... I think it's really cute and appropriate. 
> 
> I'm not against adding cute mini-chapters of their life after this, or writing mini-chapters about when Rose was still a baby, so if that's something you want to see, let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the love that you showed me for this story, everyone! And thank you for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this and reading it! Leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below, and I'll get right back to you.


End file.
